Seasonal Tumblr Dump: JayRae
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: One shots, oddballs, requests, a tumblr dump.
1. Hello Reader

Hello Reader,

Hi, these are my tumblr requests.

I'm dumping them here once a season, but because of my current move I've posted them early, don't get used to these big splurges of a updates.

Now, all these are tumblr requests, or ones that I merely posted on tumblr and neglected to cross post at the time. If you have requests, you can ask me on tumblr, and I'll try my best to do the request but I might not be able to do it.

The pairs I write for should be fairly obvious, but if you have questions don't be afraid to ask.

I'm under the same user name as here on tumblr.

Don't be afraid to make a request or say hi.

Enjoy the Tumblr Dump and until next Season!

-Blu


	2. Well, This is Awkward

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Well, This is Awkward…**

Raven and Jason had been quietly dating for about three years now, and do not ask her how they had gotten this far when she was still trying to figure out how they had gotten started. She was pretty sure if she analyzed this closely it was the moment that Adonis had cornered her and Jason Todd valiantly came to Adonis' rescue before she could blast the schmuck into Hell.

Jason had run up to her, slipped an arm around her, said 'Hey Gorgeous, been waiting, ready for the date.' Kissed her and dragged her off with a gaping Adonis behind her.

They'd merely laughed it off, but now… well now she wasn't sure how that rescue went from being a joke to being a relationship even as she sat there on the Gotham corner looking over a menu with her boyfriend sitting across from her. Her heavy black hair was pulled up in a loose braid, and it was a truly rare day as she'd indulged Jason and worn a simple, white, sundress, with her boots. She was humming a bit as she looked over the options and gingerly sipped a cup of tea she'd ordered.

Jason was reading his own menu and they were just enjoying the hot July day, and the peace of it as Gotham bustled around them.

"How about the muffins, they have good muffins," Jason piped up.

"I was thinking the beignets," she said thoughtfully.

"You're still on a crave for those?"

"I like them!" she defended. Jason had spoiled her last week by bringing home an entire box full, straight from New Orleans, Louisiana, from Mother's. How he sweet talked that, she didn't know, didn't want to know, all that mattered was she was craving the beignets now. Jason was to blame completely for getting her hooked on good food.

"How about we go to New Orleans instead? You can order them yourself," he suggested with a sly smirk which had her smiling a bit.

"Perhaps," she replied monotonously. She didn't know if she'd survive another trip with Jason; the sex was great, but the trouble her boyfriend found was phenomenal, it was almost like he was cursed. Last vacation to Fiji had involved, guns, bullets, a crime syndicate, and sharks, on the bright side she'd had an awesome tan from the trip, and she and Jason had had a blast. But something similar had happened in Monte Carlo when he had dragged her there, so she was a bit hesitant to travel with Jason. He was just a lightning rod for trouble.

"You have had a blast and you know it," he smiled like a shark then and she sipped her tea.

"I know, but Jason, a vacation is a vacation, not an expedition for unintentional trouble," she pointed out blandly. He laughed.

"Honest, we did not go to any of our vacations on a case!" he defended with a chuckle.

"The sad thing is I know," she sighed sadly. He sniggered as he stretched out in his chair.

"You love it and you know it, life would be so boring without me, little bird," he cockily stated.

"It'd be quieter," she muttered, he balked, she smiled.

"You wound me, love," he sighed.

"I doubt that, you're not gushing blood, or dying," she dismissed, he laughed as he set the menu aside.

"So beignets?" he asked.

"Yes," she decided.

"Kay, stay right there and read your book," he said.

"Jason there's a waiter," she pointed out.

"Who's managing fifteen other tables, I'll be quick," he said and was gone. She shook her head as she pulled out her latest read, Jason had managed to slip her into a series by Michael Connelly, she was really enjoying the main character Harry Bosch and could see the appeal for Jason.

"Raven?" a voice had her sitting up as she looked over her shoulder and saw Damian weaving through the crowd, the gangly teen smiled slightly her.

"Hey Damian," she smiled, and was trying to will him away without using her empathy.

"What are you doing here in Gotham, I thought you were away for the weekend," he said and sat at the table.

"I am away, I'm here with a… friend," she said carefully. She and Jason had been quiet about their relationship, as far as she knew only Victor and Alfred knew, and that's because she'd introduced Jason properly to Victor and Jason had introduced her to Alfred.

"Really?" Damian cocked his head to the side.

"Damian! Slow down! Oh, hey… Raven!" Dick stumbled up the street then and she found herself wrapped up in a hug before Dick was sitting in a chair.

"I thought you were away for the weekend," Dick grinned.

"I believe Gotham counts as away, as I live in New York," she pointed out dryly.

"Cool, hey Bruce! Raven's here!" Dick shouted. Raven suddenly wanted to vanish, disappear, never exist, find a hole and hide in it, and throw away the hole. The patriarch of the Waynes and Bats walked up then, looking good natured with some shopping bags in hand as she noticed Dick and Damian both had. He looked down at her with those piercing blue eyes and gave a polite smile.

"It's good to see you Raven, here on a case?" he asked as he sat at the table too. She smiled strenuously as she tried to hide the Michael Connelly book in her lap and think of an excuse to slip inside and escape. She was so not ready to deal with a Daddy Bats who knew a demon was dating one of his precious sons, even if she was dating the wild child.

"No," she said and tried to keep her poker face on. "I'm here with a friend," she answered.

"Someone we know!?" Dick demanded.

"Got the beignets," Jason's voice answered as he walked out.

"Jason!" she squeaked, and she watched her boyfriend freeze.

"Rae," he said uncertainly as he lifted a brow at her. She furiously shook her head at the unspoken question. The other three blue eyes on them looked confused.

"You two… are friends?" Bruce asked carefully and Raven felt a spike of irritation in Jason's emotions as he came over and handed her the small plate of beignets.

"Have a problem with that?" Jason challenged as he sat and glared at his family, he had two bagels for himself.

"No… just, surprised," Bruce answered and Raven felt like now would be a good time for her to disappear, vanish, just let the shadows swallow her. Holy Awkward Batman! This was NOT how this was ever supposed to go should it ever happen. Raven fidgeted a bit as she scooted closer to Jason for some support.

"How long you two been friends?" Dick asked not at all put off by the awkwardness that had settled her.

"What, two, three, years?" Jason asked.

"Five, since the Princess of Hell joke," she answered as she carefully bit into the sweet beignet.

"Oh, wait? That was five years ago?" he blinked.

"Yup," she nodded.

"Huh, did not think that," Jason shrugged as he started shamelessly smearing his bagel in cream cheese.

"Cool, hey, Jay, there's a Wayne Charity Ball coming up, I was wondering if you were taking Kara, she's been talking about asking you out," Dick said and both Raven and Jason froze then. Raven felt the uncomfortable vibes rolling off her boyfriend as he shifted in his seat.

"Uh… no, I'm not going with Kara, or anyone," Jason said carefully. Raven knew he'd been thinking up a way out of that ball, and had even been hoping criminal idiots would have something planned so he could go thwart them.

"Why not?" Damian asked. "It's not like you have a love life, are you gay?"

"What the Hell!?" Jason choked, she patted his back as she nibbled on her beignet.

"Tim just came out as asexual," Dick clarified. "And Damian thinks the reason you haven't had a date in years is because your gay."

"Uh… no, I'm not gay, I just… Sorry Rae," he sighed.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"I have a girlfriend," Jason snapped as he jabbed his thumb at her. "Sorry Rae."

"Um… it was bound to happen," Raven told him awkwardly. Jason just looked exasperated while Bruce and Damian both looked like frozen computers, and Dick was openly gaping at them.

"Al knows, before you ask," Jason blurted out unhelpfully.

"And When Were You Going To Say Something About This?" Bruce's voice when from Bruce Wayne to Batman as his eyes narrowed on her.

"Hey, you have no room to judge my love life! You slept with Talia, Vicki Vale, Selina, Diana, that blond, and God knows how many models, and Rachel. You do not get to judge!" Jason snapped. "And Dickhead there has dated way worse than Raven so you also don't get to judge."

"So, I'm a bad date?" Raven asked which had Jason groaning as his head fell back.

"No, no you're not," he assured her. "Sorry Rae."

"Just keep your foot out of your mouth," she warned evenly as she sat there glaring at him.

"Trying!" he hissed.

"H-How long?" Dick sputtered and Raven looked at one of her oldest and dearest friends.

"Three years now," she answered flatly.

"Three years!" Damian balked.

"Sorry Rae," Jason muttered Raven sighed as the interrogation started, it was two hours later when Jason was paying for the café bill that she was standing awkwardly on the sidewalk with Dick and Damian just staring at her and Bruce's mask of indifference looking down at her as she clutched her book and was very aware of her lack of underwear right now as she had not intended to spend the morning and part of her afternoon being interrogated by Bats but rather at Jason's apartment.

"Well, this has been awkward…" Jason said as he stood beside her. "But… later! Come on Rae," Jason said as they moved to leave only for a black town car to pull up and Jason swore under his breath as Alfred got out.

"Master Jason, Miss Roth, I was not aware you were in town, it is marvelous to see you again," Alfred said as he smiled kindly at her.

"Hey Alfred," she muttered as she looked at the ground.

"Sorry little bird," he whispered to her.

"Since you're here, I insist you and Raven accompany us for family dinner, where we can… properly, get to know each other more," Bruce said carefully and Raven winced. This was going to be awkward. Sitting in the car was really awkward as Jason was asked by Alfred to sit shotgun, and she was sitting in the back with Bruce, Damian, and Dick. Raven glared at Jason's apologetic smile as she carefully got in the car so her skirt didn't go flying. Next time he could wear the skirt and go commando and be put in the most horribly awkward of situations!

Then again, Jason would actually wear a kilt or something in commando and be perfectly at ease with it no matter how awkward the situation.

Nothing phased Jason, nothing. Not even the time Teether bit him on the playground before they were dating.

"So… Raven… you and Jason?" Bruce awkwardly started. "What are your intentions with my son?"

Dick and Damian both gave her expectant looks, and she could sense curiosity from Jason as she sat there and fidgeted a bit.

"Uh… well, I don't think we've planned that far, I don't we even planned to make it this far," she said uncertainly. "We're just going with it," she said uncertainly.

"Nightwining' it!?" Dick grinned.

"No," she and Jason answered in unison.

"Tim decided to join us for dinner," Bruce said when he looked at his phone. Jason and she grimaced.

"Maybe we should have gone to New Orleans," he muttered.

"What's in New Orleans?" Damian asked.

"No Bats," Jason answered as she stated, "Beignets."

"Seriously, Rae, you're after the beignets still?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I blame you for this horrible addiction as it goes straight to my thighs!" she hissed at him, he turned on her.

"I like your thighs," Jason retorted.

"Jason!" she snapped as she felt herself turning scarlet as his brazen statement.

"How about next time we just stay in New York for a slice?"

"You'd still find trouble!" she countered and gestured to his family.

"Not my fault they're here," he deadpanned.

"Miss Roth, is there anything you'd like on tonight's menu?" Alfred asked her.

"No, I'm good with whatever," she answered politely.

"Very well, Master Jason, you will help me with preparations."

"You're leaving me with them!?" she hissed to Jason.

"Every man for himself in this family, you're on your own Rae," he countered.

"Too bad, I have an off-world mission and need lots of uninterrupted rest, I can go home now for it," she said firmly.

"On second thought, Al, I'll stay with Rae," Jason said.

"Thought you'd say that," Raven smirked.

"Are you two always like this?" Dick asked.

"No." "Yes." They answered in unison, and she looked pointedly at Jason who shrugged.

"When's the wedding?" Dick asked.

"What wedding?" she deadpanned. Jason just looked really pale and sick and about to dive out the car then, she felt his flee response driving him.

"Rae," Jason sighed.

"No seriously, what wedding?" Raven demanded feeling confused. She and Jason were not getting married, they hadn't discussed it so why would Dick be asking about a wedding that wasn't happening. It was at times like this earth baffled her, on Azarath marriage was so important it was not to be joked about. Ever.

Bruce softened a bit seeing how Raven handled Jason, and visa-versa. He hadn't seen Jason this at ease with anyone.

And while Bruce had valid reasons for not supporting a relationship between his human sons and a meta, alien or demon, he could see that Jason was happy. The young man hadn't tensed aside from walking out of the café, and he hadn't run off, yet. Raven looked uncomfortable, and nervous, he was a bit shocked she hadn't bolted. Neither his son nor the young woman seemed to be the commitment type, but had stumbled into something comfortable and serious and were out of their comfort zone right now.

"Tim will be here in an hour," Bruce said evenly as they pulled up to the Manor, Raven fidgeted as Jason groaned as if he were dying.

"Why!?"

"You have a girlfriend Jason, and it appears serious! Time for her to meet the family," Dick grinned as Jason offered a hand to Raven to help her out of the car.

"Dinner is at six o'clock," Alfred said.

"What is it a requirement Rae meets the family? You all know her!" Jason defended. Raven nodded in agreement as she appeared to be hiding behind Jason slightly.

"You introduce the serious girls, Jay, didn't anyone teach you that?" Dick deadpanned.

"No, between you and Bruce why would I ever think to want to entangle you with my love life and relationships?" Jason deadpanned, and Damian sneered.

"Todd is afraid to share his girlfriend," Damian stated.

"No," Jason said.

"Aren't you proud of Raven being your girlfriend?" Dick stated.

"Yes." Jason answered as he pulled Raven behind him.

"Then you introduce her to the family," Bruce said.

"Fuck," Raven and Jason muttered.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	3. Love & War

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Love & War…**

The most important thing to understand about the base of his and Raven's relationship was that they did not argue. Well, not really, they'd had a few arguments, but the point was no matter what the spat, they were never at war with one another.

At least, they hadn't been until now.

Jason didn't give three fucks about her opinion, independence, or 'I can handle myself just fine' views in this matter, and he was going to let that be known.

Jason loved opinions with Rave, he loved discussing that, and having an open mind about most things. It was actually a core part of their relationship. Not this time!

As to her independence, best fucking thing about her because he was not required to entertain her, amuse her or even required to be home with her. He'd have ditched her if she was clinging. However, this time, he hated her independence.

And her 'I can handle myself just fine' attitude; which was normally a huge turn on, was why he was at war with his own girlfriend. The crazy woman had actually thought to she could handle this without help, without back up and he was going to strangle her.

"I Don't Care Raven!" he roared over her calm points of why she did this.

"I had everything under control!" she shouted back, he felt her energy cackling around him.

"It's not about that!" he shouted as he glared at her.

"Well then I don't see why this is so important!" she roared.

"Goddamn it Raven!" he cursed and suddenly there was cutlery flying around as she glared at him with all four red eyes.

"I did my job!" she snarled, her voices filling his apartment.

"You tried to commit suicide!" he shouted as he grabbed her as she stormed off and he spun her into her. "Are you fucking insane!?"

"This from you!?" she shrieked and his eyes narrowed on her.

"Damn It Raven! You Nearly Died!" he shouted.

"I Did Not! It Was Just Jesse! There Were No Others With Him And I Handled It!" she hissed.

"You were half dead when I found you!" he countered; he could still see it, still feel her blood slipping through his fingers, and her life flickering. He could remember all of it! So he was not letting her out of his sight until she was fully healed, and she wasn't! Not yet! She had been bleeding yesterday.

"Over exasgeration!" she shouted.

"Fuck Raven, I can't! You walk out that door and I'm done," he finally surrendered, releasing her. "I'm done Raven, I can't go through that again, I can't."

"Why not? You nearly die regularly, I had a run in with my brother!" she hissed.

"Because!" he shouted.

"I was doing my job Jason I don't understand why you're so mad!" she threw her hands up and he grabbed her shoulders and resisted the temptation to shake her.

"God Damnit Raven! I Love You!" he shout furiously, and everything in their world stopped as her four eyes receded and he found himself staring at two large, dark, confused eyes.

"What?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I love you, and you are the biggest fucking pain in my ass since Bruce, but I fucking love you, and Raven, I can't… I can't go through that again. I thought you were dead, I thought I was going to lose you, I… I can't go through that again," he whispered as he released. "So if you walk out that door, I'm done."

"Jason…" she hesitated. He just stared at her.

His loving her wasn't some big new revelation to him, but… every person he'd ever said the words to, every person he had ever tried to love, they left. Then there was Raven, the easiest, most natural, needed person in his life beside Alfred, and he was terrified of losing her. A superstious part of him was petrified that the moment he said the words, the moment it was real, it was tangible, and it was said between them, she'd leave. Everyone left. His mom, his birth mom, Bruce, Dick, Talia, everyone left him. He had never wanted anything as badly as he wanted Raven so he hadn't said anything. Hoped her being an empath would be enough to get it through to her that he needed her.

Now the words were said, and he felt the weight of them and knowing she could destroy him with a mere action and he'd never recover.

"I love you Rae, I love you so fucking much you drive me batshit crazy, so if you go out that door, I'm done," he murmured. "I can't… I can't lose another person I love Raven, I can't…"

"Jason…" she took a step to him.

"Leave, everyone else does, but I'm done the moment you walk out that door," he said softly. "I will love you forever, but I'm done the moment you walk out."

"Fine, I'll stay," she muttered and he found himself stiffening as her arms slipped around him. Hesitantly his arms wrapped around her and he buried his face in her black hair.

"Why didn't you say it sooner?" was the muffled question.

"Because everyone leaves the moment I say it," he said softly. There was no point in lying to Raven, but he didn't want to tell her, at all, what it was she had come to mean to him.

"I'm not leaving Jason," she whispered.

"And I'm not saying don't be a Titan," he murmured. "But for the love of a merciful God have some common sense, for someone so smart you are maddeningly stupid sometimes!"

"I'm going to use this argument on you the next time you try to die," she hissed.

He kissed her head and felt himself shaking as he pulled that dainty body close to him and tight. God damn he loved this woman, and she drove him insane.

"Just never leave," he whispered.

"You can't leave either then."

"I'm fine with that," he promised.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	4. Rainy Days

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Rainy Days…**

Raven would never indulge in such a risqué game, no, she never would, however here she was sitting across from her irritated friend as the rain poured outside and everyone was grounded to the hotel.

See, Jason, had decided to indulge in one of Kori's and Artemis' whims and let them bring along friends on an Outlaws' vacation. Raven had been asked by Kori, but seeing as how Roy and Kori were otherwise engaged, and Artemis had brought along Donna and Cassandra with Bizarro. The amazons were off on a hike Cassandra decided they had to do, Bizarro was sleeping, Kori and Roy were drowning in so much lust Raven was surprised they weren't dead from orgasms or something, and that left her and Jason and rain.

With the rain the beach was out, they had both read over all their packed books and both had dead tablets so they couldn't read (the power had gone out last night at some point and nothing had charged). Which brought her to where she was as she sat on her bed, across from a semi naked Jason as she looked at her cards.

"So, what's it gonna be princess? The bra or the panties?" he asked.

"Depends, which article of clothing are you surrendering, the boxers, or the socks?" she asked flatly.

"Awfully confident," he mused.

"I am," she assured him. she'd have felt ridiculous doing this, but about an hour ago, and a bottle of wine ago, this had turned into great fun, and Jason gave her a blatant look of interest which no other guy had ever really given her. Adonis did not count as he was creepy and driven by a beast's instincts.

"Read 'em and weep," Jason smirked as he laid his cards, a full house.

"Nice, but you lose," she said as she laid her royal flush before him.

"What the hell!?" he laughed.

"Socks or boxers?" she demanded.

"You get the socks, this round," he mused as he shed them and tossed them in the community pile of clothes beside the bed. Raven watched him collect the cards again as he reshuffled and she leaned back to sip her wine as the storm raged on.

"You're very good that that," she observed watching his shuffling, there were all sorts of card tricks he was doing as she watched. He was blatantly showing off, but he was reminding her of that comic character, the one from Marvel… Gambit, or something, the one, who like Jason liked to make things go BOOM!

"Thanks, used to hustle as a kid, now, normally I'd trade cards out in my sleeves when idiots weren't looking or were watching the card show," he said as he did his finally shuffle and handed her the deck.

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "But as you have no clothes, no card tricks."

"Oh, little bird, you wound me, as if I'd need to cheat to win poker," he smirked.

"You're losing from where I'm sitting," she said as she smiled sweetly and dealt the cards.

"Hardly, you're losing that bra or those panties this round," he mused. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, and put your money where your mouth is," she ordered as she looked at her cards, and he did the same, and thus started the game as she fidgeted. She wasn't doing too well this go around but she felt she could get a straight, and provided Jason didn't do good in the dealt hands department she was sure she'd be alright.

"So do I get the bra or the panties?" Jason asked after a bit.

"Well, it depends on if you beat me, but the moment you're out of those boxers is the moment we're done," Raven mused.

"Ah yes, whereas you lose that lovely bra and those panties and we're done," he agreed.

They both laid their cards down, she had a straight and smirked, then glared at him having a flush.

"Damn," she muttered.

"Ha! Bra or panties!?" he grinned.

Raven lifted her head up defiantly and gingerly reached behind her as she undid the clasp of her simple black bra before she slipped it off. There was a knock on the door then.

"That's probably hotel staff, I'll get it," he said as he hopped off the bed. Then swore as he stumbled and picked up her bra as he shot her a pointed look.

"I'm not giving up the panties!" she defended as her bra dangled from his fingers.

"You say that now, sunshine, but I always win," he called out as he got the door.

"Tim!?"

"Jason!?" she heard Tim sputter. Raven cursed as she snatched up the sheet and wrapped it around herself as she stumbled off the bed and tugged it with her as she slipped around Jason to see Tim standing her.

"Tim! What are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"I was in the area… are you two?" Tim looked between them.

"Are we what?" Raven and Jason asked in unison.

"Holy shit you are!" Tim was looking at Jason's hand and Raven saw the offending bra there.

"What no!" she protested.

"I'll just come back later!" Tim said as he hurried off. Jason looked at her, and she sighed as her head fell in her hand.

"Is he always that awkward?" Jason asked.

"He thinks we're sleeping together!" she hissed and he looked at her and the bra in his hand and smirked.

"Now there's an appealing past time," he mused.

"What! No!" she gasped. He laughed and she felt herself turning scarlet at the thought as he closed the door behind them.

"We're barely friends, perhaps some other time," he mused.

"Or after another bottle of wine," she shrugged.

"Or after I get those panties off you," he said.

"That's not happening, Mister!"

"Are you sure, we could start a new game after we lose all the clothes," he mused.

"We'll see, your handsome but not that handsome," she blandly informed him as she felt something in her stomach burn to life.

"We shall see little bird," he smirked.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	5. Staying a Step Ahead (Treasure AU 1)

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Staying a Step Ahead…**

Wayne Treasures, a prestigious company, of a prestigious back ground for Archaeology was a family run business. Thomas and Martha Wayne had started their company with a family friend, Alfred Pennyworth, in Egypt on a dig at the turn of the century and had Bruce.

Bruce Wayne was a smart man, and he'd been a student of the world. There was no greater expert in History to date, than Bruce Wayne.

Thomas and Martha had retired and moved to Gotham, a good city in New Jersey, and built the business as Bruce and Alfred took to traveling the world. Bruce Wayne had four sons, whether they wre adopted or his blood sons no one really knew, not even the children, but it didn't matter to the globe trotting family.

There was Richard 'Dick' John Grayson-Wayne who moved to Gotham with his wife, Barbara Gordon when Barbara was expecting their first child. Dick was a lawyer, and he managed most the legal things in Wayne Treasures.

Then there was Jason Peter Todd-Wayne, who was the best treasure hunter (and trouble finder) ever born in the Wayne family. He was the wild child of the Waynes, and also the most elusive one running around the world with his gang of treasure hunting friends; Roy Harper, and Kori Anders.

Next was Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, a child rumored to be the bastard child of Bruce and Janet Drake, but that was neither confirmed or denied until the family took him in at nine after his father and mother perished. Timothy was the accountant of Wayne Treasures staying based in Gotham with his young, new wife, Stephanie Wayne (Brown).

And finally there was Bruce's famed Arabian bastard, the only confirmed blood son, Damian Wayne, who traveled mostly with his father. Still learning to ropes of the company, and the ways of treasure hunters.

And that brought Jason to where he was today as he sat alone for the first time in months in some shitty bar, with his feet propped up on a rickety table as he kept his hat over his face fighting to ignore the humid heat of the Congo's Jungle. He was here on a job, the first job he'd had alone since partnering with Roy and Kori (who were currently on their honeymoon), and he figured it was an easy job. All he was required to do was escort some dotty professor to a bunch of ancient ruins and help them find the Gem of Scath. It shouldn't be too hard.

All the information he'd dug up on the Gem of Scath was minimal; it was Azarathian, and a ruby neckless said to hold the god Trigon in it. The Nazis were after it which was why he was now in this Godforsaken jungle, because the Nazis were brewing to be a real threat and Hitler had his people running around the world collecting rare artifacts so he could 'obtain the power of gods'. Fool, but Jason didn't care, he was here on a job and a job he'd be doing.

As for what he could find on Professor Roth: Teacher of World History at the Oxford University, on loan to America, and being sent here for that stupid Gem.

Which was why his family was hired.

The door of the bar opened, and he heard light, purposeful steps.

"Mr. Todd," a smoky monotone said calmly and he lifted his hat from his face then and blinked twice to make certain he was seeing what he was seeing.

She was ivory and ebony, her ebony hair was drawn back from her face, her ivory skin was complimented by a few freckles, her lips were stained a ruby red he wasn't sure if it was dye or natural, her black lashes were thick and her eyes dark. They were dark like those rare purple diamonds or fine onyx. She was slight too, tiny, but there was something about how she held her delicate frame which commanded respect and attention.

"Depends who's asking," he said.

"Professor Rachel Raven Roth," she sat across from him and he tossed he worn hat on the table as he stared at her.

"They didn't say anything about you being a woman, Professor," he said as he sat up and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his shirt, he offered her one and she shook her head.

"One day they will prove those to be horrid for your health," she said simply. "And I do not see what my being a woman has to do with this."

"Nothing," he shrugged as he lit his cigarette and looked at her as he pulled it from his lips. "It's going to be a long trip, small boat, no privacy, and we're traveling through tribal warzones."

"I see, rest assure Mr. Todd, I am prepared for a long trip, and I'm not shy, as to warzones, I grew up in a different one but I'll handle this all the same," she said primly.

Oh he liked her.

"If you can handle it, Jason Todd at your service," he said and took a smoke as he lifted his had to the bartender for a drink.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Todd," she nodded.

"I insist you call me Jason, or this will be a very long trip," he warned her as two glasses were placed before them and a bottle of whiskey. He offered her a drink and she nodded slightly.

"So, to staying a step ahead of the Nazis," he cheered as he poured her two fingers and himself two.

"Here's to the hopeful recovery of the lost," she cheered and they knocked their drinks back as he stood, he offered her his hand out of a habit Alfred had drilled into him as a kid and her ivory hand slipped into his weathered one as he pulled her tiny frame up.

"So, little bird, mind telling me how a woman got to being a professor as Oxford?" he asked. She picked up her back and walked with him down to the docks.

"I studied."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	6. I Don't Do Jealous

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **I Don't Do Jealous…**

Jason Todd was not the envious type, he did not get 'green with envy' over women, and he did not get territorial or possessive, especially not about an ex-lover.

He and Raven had never been a legitimate thing so he could not feel envious about… well her. At all. She was a free woman, free to do as she pleased, with whom she pleased, how she pleased, and that was fine. It wasn't like he didn't do the same.

Since Raven had ran out of his apartment when Barbara Gordon had stopped by to drop off information on his case he hadn't seen her.

Jason wasn't the man slut Dick was. No, Jason was just a fun tumble for most women who managed to get in his pants, Barbara, Kara, Rose, and Donna would all fully attest to that, as would Raven. And because he didn't do serious, or relationships, or wining and dining with girls he was hassle free, single, and comfortable. At least he was until right now as he watched her walk in.

The moment she walked in, everything in his snapped to attention, everything zeroed in on the woman he hadn't seen in six months and he looked her over. He couldn't help it, she was so fucking beautiful. He'd come to have a soft spot for Raven, and she was the woman he'd been dreaming about or fantasizing about to the point where he actually lost his sex life. Go fucking figure; he didn't have one anymore because of that bloody little bird. Still, he enjoyed the sight as he took a sip of his whiskey.

Every curve, every color, it was all as he remembered as she stood there in a simple red dress, and in even this dim lighting managed to look stunning. Her dark hair gleamed with undertones of purple, her smoky eyes were ever indifferent, and her ivory skin was gorgeous. He noted that she looked like a woman tonight, trying, she had everything done up, the makeup, the hair, the dress, she looked fucking gorgeous.

An ugly emotion boiled up in his gut then as he fought the snarl back, she wasn't here for him.

No, he knew that, Jason was here to meet Bruce. He was not here for Raven, or even intending to see her. Ugly boil in his gut turned into molten lava when a dorky green idiot stumbled in with a nervous laugh and grabbed Raven's hand.

Holy Fucking Hells!

He felt homicidal just seeing Garfield touch his woman! Then Raven looked over at him with wide, dark eyes and just blinked as her face remained impassive. He sipped his whiskey and then a waiter appeared beside him.

"Mr. Wayne, your table and party are ready," the young woman said and he smiled politely as he stood and walked after the woman and tried forget about Raven as he saw Bruce here and sat slowly.

"Evening," Bruce greeted him and Jason nodded as he settled and looked at the menu.

Honestly, he tried, he tried to focus on his dinner with Bruce, as it was the first dinner they'd had together in years and weren't about to kill one another. However, he couldn't, the rage he felt was growing because even here, on the other side of the fucking restaurant he could hear Beast Boy's laugh and knew he was with Raven, and the emotion that brought to life was close to the Pit. Jason just furiously focused on dinner until he saw Raven walking by for the restrooms.

"Excuse me Bruce," he said suddenly as he got up and quickly followed Raven for the bathrooms, he caught the woman, his hand slamming on her mouth as he hauled her into a closet and shoved her up against the wall.

"What the hell Jason!" she hissed.

"Please if you wanted to stop me you could have," he snapped back. "What the fuck, Raven!?"

"I'm here on a date! If I don't get back soon he'll come looking for me," she snarled.

"Oh, a date, is it? He's been so fucking loud and obnoxious I can hear him all the way to my table, Raven," he retorted.

"Like you care! You have Barbara or Donna or someone else in your bed!" she stated coldly.

"Oh, is that what that little run out was about?" he demanded and pressed up to her in the closet.

"Why should I waste my time on one guy when he doesn't do the same, at least Garfield is alright!" she snapped.

"So you'd settle for an immature, lazy man-child?" he spat out, he hated it, he hated that Beast Boy had her and the brat was so unworthy.

"Oh like you're any better, I doubt you noticed I'm not in your bed anymore!" she counted icily.

"I noticed!" he snapped. "I fucking noticed! I can't even look at someone else I want you so fucking bad, and miss you. Funny, I actually miss you, yeah, and it's a ginormous pain in my ass Raven! Goddamn it!" he dragged his hands through his hair.

"You miss me?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"I miss you too," she said so softly he'd have missed it if he wasn't looking right at her and listening for her.

"Good, you ditch the fucking loser, and I'll ditch Bruce," he stated firmly.

"And why on earth would I do that, just because I miss you doesn't mean I'm going back to being your play thing," she bristled, he caught her shoulders as he hoisted her up into the wall, his mouth slamming on hers' as he poured every damn frustration he'd had these past months into the kiss, her legs hitched around his waist, her fingers tangled in his hair and he braced them on the wall. Goddamn she tasted good, like fine red wine, shadows, and something cool and distinctly Raven.

"That' not how I kiss a play thing," he whispered against her mouth as he pulled away and stared at a dazed little bird.

"Ditch green bean, princess," he ordered again and nipped her bottom lip as he released her and she nodded.

"Good, I'll see you at my bike in ten," he said as he left her in the closet and walked to Bruce.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	7. One Punch at a Time

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **One Punch at a Time.**

Raven bit her lip nervously as her neighbor, and amateur boxer, Jason Peter Todd fought his tenth round.

No, Raven had no clue what was going on, she'd only come because she asked him what it was he did, and he'd offered to bring her. Raven had reluctantly agreed out of a great curiosity. She had never been to a boxing match, only seen them in the movies. And Jason was always so bloody, and beat up, she was just curious what it was he found so appealing about this that made her come.

Jason threw a punch, clocking the other guy in the jaw, the other guy spun and hit the mat, the ref was counting and the time was called. People screamed, Raven just looked Jason over as he tiredly stood there and smiled a bit before he was staggering out of the ring, on his own. Raven quickly slipped through the crowds into locker room after him as she paused.

"Great match Jason, have you thought about my offer?" a smooth voice offered.

"No I haven't, I'm doing just fine on my own, thank you Mr. Queen," Jason said coldly. There was a huff and feet stalking out and Raven nervously peeked out around the corner to see Jason groan as he sat.

"Hey little bird," he smiled at her.

"Hey," she said calmly.

"So how's you like boxing?" he asked and she walked over to him.

"I don't, I don't get the appeal of being beat senseless, and I really don't get the reason for it, but I have to admit, you were good," she said and she started checking him over, feeling his abdomen for internal bleeding as he grunted. His left eye had a cut above which was bleeding again, she had seen a corner person glue it shut, it was barbaric. Sighing she stood.

"Where you going sunshine?" he yawned.

"Well, I'm a nurse, as you know, and I'm going to stitch you up and get you home and take you to the hospital if there are any complications," she stated as she went to retrieve a kit she carried with her out of habit. She'd been a combat medic for the navy before she had completed her schooling and got out to be a nurse. It was a habit of hers to have the supplies on hand.

Walking back to the locker room she paused.

"That was a great fight Jay!" a man grinned, there were two other younger men with him.

"I do wish you didn't feel the need to continue in these ridiculous fights, Master Jason," a calm, British accented voice said.

"Ah, you know me Al, always up for a fight, hey neighbor," Jason smiled at her and she slowly walked forward.

"Everyone this is Raven, Raven, this be everyone," Jason gestured tiredly to the group.

"That's a hell of a greeting, I'm Richard, Jay's older brother," the older man smiled at her as he offered her his hand. She took it and shook.

"Raven," she introduced.

"Oh, that Raven," Dick said wisely and she shot him a puzzled look as she knelt before Jason and started her work.

"I'm Tim, the demon spawn is Damian," the other boy introduced, and she glanced at the youngest here. "He's Alfred," Tim gestured to the older man. "And Bruce couldn't make it."

"Mmm," she hummed and nodded as she started stitching Jason's head up, and she found another cut.

"You're prettier than Jay mentioned," Dick said.

"Shut up Dickhead," Jason snapped.

"Hold still," she caught his jaw and forced him to look at her as she continued her work. finishing her stitches she continued looking him over. She grabbed a light to test his pupil reactions, and she inspected his hands, which while not mangled were still bruised in spite of the padding of the gloves. She stood as she slipped around behind him and checked his back, noticing the scarring for the first time as she did her inspection.

"Well you are alright, Jason, though I'd tell you to go to a doctor I know you won't," she said as she straddled the bench beside him.

"Ha, you know me so well," he chuckled.

"So I'm going to ask if you're coming home with me, or your family," she continued.

"You, do not leave me with these lunatics!" he all but shouted as he looked at her with a wide aquamarine eye.

"You know, we're not lunatics, we're normal," Dick stated.

"You're insane! I'm going home," Jason snapped.

"Is that alright?" Raven looked at Alfred, who was clearly the man in charge of these men.

"It will suffice if you agree to watch after him and not let him get into another fight," Alfred said tartly.

"That was one time," he muttered.

"You need to keep in one piece Master Jason," Alfred said simply and Jason rolled his eyes as Raven found him a hoodie and shoved it at him. Tim helped him into it, and Dick zipped it. Raven carefully tucked herself into his side as she guided him to the car. Damian got the door, though he was glaring like it was the worst thing in the world he got the door. Raven helped Jason into the car.

"Thank you," she said to his family.

"Thank you Miss Roth," Alfred smiled.

"Take care of the idiot," Dick called out as she got in her driver's seat and started her car.

"Saw the scars," he muttered.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Not going to ask?" he hummed.

"No, I know what makes those scars, Mr. Todd, I know very well," she said softly.

"Thanks little bird," he yawned.

"Of course neighbor, and do not fall asleep on me, I can't get you out of my car if you do."

He laughed and smiled broadly at her, his split lip bleeding again.

"I'd never leave you defenseless," he mused.

"I'm never defenseless anyway," she said and pulled her knife.

"Ah, they trained you well, little bird," he said devoutly.

She smiled.

"Thanks little bird," he murmured as they drove to the apartment complex.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	8. Hungry

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Hungry…**

Alright, so the pregnancy for the woman… it was... well, different. And they went through a lot of shit for the pregnancies, their bodies all but abandoning them for the kid, so Jason didn't want to hear any shit about it from the guys. Dick, Tim, and Roy had all bitched about their wives being pregnant, and Jason hadn't uttered a single word of complaint.

Not. One. Fucking. Word.

Ever since he and Raven had discovered that she could get pregnant, and was pregnant, he'd resolved himself to being nothing but supportive because it was not his body being hijacked by the kid. Also, he thought it was fucking amazing that a woman's body could go through all those changes, produce a kid and go back to what it was before (maybe not exactly as it had been before but still, the point was the woman body was fucking fascinating). A guy's body could not do that in anyway. So, for the sake of surviving his stubbornly independent girlfriend's pregnancy, Jason had decided not to do what Dick, and Roy had done, and he would just be supportive and tolerant and be there for her.

And that lead him to where he was today as he walked into their shared apartment in Gotham and he saw her standing on a wobbly stool.

"Goddamn it Raven!" he yelped as he ran to her, caught her waist just as her wobbly stool gave out and glared at her as she looked baffled with a spoon in her mouth and a peanut butter jar in hand.

"Jason!" she squeaked.

"We talked about this," he hissed as he walked her into their room and put her on their bed. He'd gotten her to agree to marry him after about a week of them arguing about it, and that was about a month after he'd taken her to Thompkins for help after she'd fainted a hundred stories over the ground.

"I know, but I'm so damn hungry!" she growled as she sat on the bed, folding her legs and continued munching on her peanut butter. "And I know you have something hidden up there and since I can't fly…"

"Next time, just ask!" he snapped as he stomped out to retrieve his hidden stash of cookies, and decided there'd be no hiding food from Raven during this pregnancy. To think he had another four months to go of this…

Oh boy.

"Here," he shoved them at her and she smiled as she took them.

"Thanks!" she hummed as she started munching on those. He just grubbed his eyes and face in exasperation as he sat on their bed with her.

"Rae, you know you can't… well, do dangerous stuff, like standing on a wobbly stool, right?" he asked. He wasn't so much worried about the baby as he was her.

"It wasn't that dangerous," she countered.

He gave her a bland look.

"Look, as two people who suck at understanding danger, that was dangerous, for you," he said calmly. She stretched out so her feet were in his lap and she gave him her best blank, innocent stare he absently started rubbing her feet as he looked back.

"I'm pregnant, not invalid," she pointed out.

"I have never thought you to be invalid, but Rae, you have zero sense of safety," he said.

"I'm a demon," she pointed out.

"Raven," he took a hard tone with her as he narrowed his eyes on her, the woman was going to drive him daft, daft he'd tell you! "It's not about if your invalid or not," he said calmly.

"Good, then do not scold me for looking for food," she said as she bit into another cookie.

"Raven! It's not about food!" he snapped.

"Jason your kid makes me famished," she warned.

"Raven, this isn't about food, or the kid, it's about you, being reckless, and this has nothing to do with pregnancy," he lied. He was worried because her balance was a bit askew with her growing belly.

"Then what is it about?" she asked.

"Ask for help, you have me here, please don't do stupid things," he pleaded with his fiancée who frowned.

"If you turn into a mother hen on me I will send you to another dimension," she warned.

"I'd expect nothing less, however, we're a team so ask for help," he demanded again.

"Fine, ooh, don't stop," she groaned when he dug in on her arch. The look of pure bliss on her face had him smirking a bit as he repeated the action and elicited another moan from her. That sound, it was one which he could listen to all day, it was pure fucking music to him as he let his fingers slide up her calf.

"Promise not to be reckless," he said as he touched her knee. Her dark eyes fluttered open and she nodded.

"Raven, I want to hear the words," he said as he came over her, she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"I promise," she said as she came up to him, he smiled a bit as his hands slid up her thighs.

"I don't think your invalid," he softly informed her. "I find you very sexy like this."

"Oh yes, growing a basketball, retaining water, devouring all food I can find, very sexy," she chuckled.

"Mmm, it is," he promised as he pulled her up so she was in his lap. "But you need to be careful."

"Jason…" she sighed.

"It's for my peace of mind," he said calmly.

"That's cheating," she muttered as her head fell to his shoulder.

"Not if I get what I want," he promised as he kissed her pulse and held her close. He wasn't good at taking care of people, he wasn't selfless enough to do it, however, Raven was his world and he'd do whatever was needed to keep it safe.

"Fine, I'll be invalid, you must serve," she decided. He laughed.

"I think I can live with that."

"Good, because your kid doesn't just make me hungry for food," she said as she shoved him back on the mattress, he smiled and then her mouth was on his.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	9. Girl Talk

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Girl Talk…**

Raven had never been the most sociable of woman, never really seeing the point of mindless chitchat. She did not mind putting the time aside for Kori, but to everyone else… Raven rather be on the receiving end of an exorcism than endure it. However, here she was, for the girls' monthly dinner, where everyone bitched, whined, and laughed about their lives.

Girls' Night Out was comprised of: Koriand'r, Karen Beecher-Ducan, Rose Wilson, Stephanie Brown, Cassandra Sandsmark, Kara Danvers, Donna Troy, and obviously, herself. Raven only came to this ridiculous thing because she and Star had started it as a way to escape the boys and this was about the only time she got to hang out with Star without some absolute clusterfuck happening to demand her attention.

However, Raven was tuned out the moment Rose started chatting about Garfield, and the talk hat turned to the girls' and their perspective others. She just wasn't interested in it, Raven would rather have a real conversation. However, they were at the desert part of her meal, and Raven had a glass of wine and hot fudge sundae on the way.

"So Raven," Raven stiffened her thoughts as she looked impassively at the silver haired beauty who was looking her over with a cunning smirk. "You and Jason, I hear, are a thing now."

"Yes?" Raven said uncertainly because she didn't know where this was going as she picked up her wine and took a sip of it, savoring the sweet tang of the alcohol.

"Well!?" Kara prompted impatiently.

"Well What!?" Raven defended.

"Don't be coy, spill it, we all want to know what it's like dating Jason!" Donna piped up which had Raven frowning as she tried to remember why she was here with three of her boyfriend's ex-lovers.

"What do you want to know, bedroom is off limits," Raven surrendered as she set her wine on the table, the girls who didn't know Jason pouted and Stephanie sagged.

"Thank God, he's like my brother!" Stephanie shuddered.

"We know what he's like in the bedroom, we want to know how he is as a boyfriend!" Kara rolled her eyes as she leaned back with a smirk. "Like what do you two even do for dates, he's not interested in anything past his cases."

"He makes dinner," Raven shrugged. Everyone stared at her. "Now what!?"

"I'm guessing they did not know Jason could cook, friend Raven," Kori giggled.

"Really, he does it all the time, he has boxes of recipes, and if he didn't happen to lead such an active life he'd weigh a million pounds with how he cooks," she stated.

"He cooks?" Rose said in disbelief.

"He's very good at it, should he ever decide to be normal he could make a hefty sum off his cooking," Raven blandly stated.

"Huh, alright, props for him since my husband burns water," Karen cheered.

"What do you two do for fun, together?" Stephanie blurted out.

"Read," Raven answered. She and Jason spent a lot of time reading, when he wasn't on a case, or off creating mayhem. They also did stupid things, like park walks, morning jogs (of which she furiously hated, but as Jason was like an energizer bunny it was best to go with him rather than have him get into trouble), went to the zoos, museums, art galleries, cased his joints and cases, and went to cafes and restaurants for lunches. But mostly, they hung out and read, neither were particularly sociable people.

"Boring," Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"It's actually very relaxing, but we do other things," she said and sipped her whine as she saw the waiter come out with their deserts.

"Like what?" Donna inquired.

"Run, go out, go to movies, go on trips," Raven said evenly. She really didn't know what the girls were after, Jason and she were friends with benefits essentially, except they were dating. It wasn't serious, it wasn't casual, it was somewhere in between, and comfortable. They didn't need to be together, and they didn't have to do anything with one another, it was nice.

"Seriously, you're not giving us anything to work with," Karen sighed.

"There's nothing to work with," Raven countered as she started in on her ice cream.

"Raven, even I know that's not true," Kori giggled and Raven frowned at her redheaded alien friend.

"What do you want?" she finally surrendered.

"Does he irritate you?" Rose demanded.

"All the time, and he leaves all his 'tools' on the kitchen table," Raven said blandly now that she thought about it. Jason left all his bomb stuff on the table, his guns on the counter, his knife on the coffee table, she'd have complained about it to him, but it was easier just to let him be because he let her be.

"What sort of tools?" Kara asked exceitedly once the waiter was gone.

"You know, the usual, guns, bombs, knives, bullets, once he left a bazooka on the counter," Raven shrugged daintly and the other girls gaped at her as Donna and Rose rolled their eyes and muttered something like 'typical Jason'.

"Well, your love life is boring," Kara decided.

"Think what you want," Raven dismissed.

"That makes us think you're hiding something," Stephanie said evenly.

Raven smiled a bit as she sipped her wine. "Well, you'll never know."

Kori laughed, and the topic again returned to the other girls and Raven sighed. It was after dinner when she was walking with Kori down the New York street in a light snow which would turn to hell sooner or later, that she relaxed.

"Are you at least happy with Jason?" Kori asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I think I am," Raven smiled softly.

"Good, you two deserve to be happy," Kori giggled.

"Want in on a secret?" Raven smiled deviously then as she tilted her head back to look up at her friend.

"Yes!" Kori screeched.

"The man is a complete animal in bed or anywhere else too," Raven mused, and Kori laughed too.

"Really!?"

"Oh yes, and his mouth, Kori, no man should have a mouth like that!" Raven giggled.

"Really!?" Kori gasped.

"Oh yes," Raven sighed blissfully and then she and Kori were giggling as they continued down the sidewalk. Dating Jason was easy, it was fun, and it was something nice. But it was private!

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	10. Not Drunk Promises

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Not Drunk Promises…**

Love was not an emotion to describe this, not as he leaned over and kissed her in the rain, shattering any and all boundaries she had with him. Drenched and he pulled her close on the hustling street as the cold rain slid over them. She shivered a bit as he deepened the kiss and she tasted the whiskey he'd been drinking and she slowly melted.

The man knew how to kiss.

Slowly her body arched into his as his arm slid around her as he kissed her harder, with bruising force. The water rolled over her skin, but she didn't feel the cold as she tangled her fingers into his curling hair. he tugged on her bottom lip as he pulled away and she stared at him. bright aquamarine eyes with a ring of glowing green stared at her, she just struggled to catch her breath.

"You're drunk," she said firmly, she hadn't moved from his embrace.

"A little tipsy, not drunk, little bird," he smiled.

"Uh-huh, let's get you home Jason before we catch our death," she sighed and she struggled from his grasp as she was tucked into his side, she kept her arm around his waist as she navigated the rainy streets of the city, thunder boomed overhead as wind rattled the buildings. Finally staggering to Jason's building she snatched his keys from him as she quietly flipped the lock.

"Of all the days to be a drunk, Jason," she sighed, he laughed.

"Tipsy, not drunk," he corrected.

"Uh-huh," she rolled her eyes. With Jason it was hard to tell when he was or wasn't drunk, he was too fucking good at holding his liquor. Unlike Dick who was just a bubbly drunk noodle. However, Raven had gotten the call from the bartender, and she'd come because it was Jason, her friend. She'd dragged her carcass out of her nice, warm, dry, comfy bed to come get him, and now she was staggering under his weight.

"You smell good," he mused.

"Uh-huh," she muttered as she fought with his door, he leaned over and undid it and they both toppled in, he landed on her, she gasped at being pinned by all two hundred pounds of Jason.

"Sorry little bird," he chuckled, and she frowned when he kissed her lightly again as he got up. Raven rolled her eyes and shut his door as he flopped onto his couch, and picked up a discarded beer bottle, frowning when it was empty.

"Right…" he drawled. "No booze," he muttered sourly.

"Jason, what is going on?" she asked as she walked over to him. Jason wasn't above drinking, smoking and being a bit hazardous to his own wellbeing, however he'd never… he'd never looked so pitiful or sad.

"I died yesterday," he said and she blinked as she tilted her head. He laughed bitterly. "Can't get drunk, can't be numb, stupid Pit fucked with all that, nothing works right."

"Jason…" she started cautiously; his death was an untouched subject in their friendship.

"I died, dead buried, had the fucking funeral, heard it was nice, and then, no one cared," he muttered.

"That's…" she started.

"Bruce called yesterday, wanted me for a mission in Ethiopia," he breathed as his head fell back and Raven frowned. Bruce was sometimes emotionally inept, and ever since Jason had come with Dick and Kori to help her save Damian's and Tim's and the new Titan's asses from an alien race wanting revenge, she and Jason were friends. Not super close, but they talked regularly. However, even she knew the particulars of Jason's death and she knew his pain because as an empath she felt it radiating off him even when he could hide it from everyone else.

"I'm sorry Jason," she sighed. He waved it off then.

"I just want to be numb, but the booze don't work, neither did the pain pills," Jason's head fell back on his couch and she saw the tears shimmering in his eyes. "You'd think he'd care, he cared when Damian died, but no. Every fucking time it's Ethiopia, or Joker, or Damian, and I'm just tired of it. I'm so tired of living when I shouldn't be here."

"You belong here Jason," she said evenly as she came over to curl up on the opposite end of the couch. "You deserve to live just as much as Damian, and you… you deserve to be happy."

"Really?" he mused, his white streak showing as grey from where he dyed it.

"Yes," she said firmly.

"Why didn't you slap me, little bird?" he asked her and she tensed. "Most girls get kissed by a supposed drunk and they slap him, they don't let him kiss them."

She felt the cold water sliding down her back as she felt her nerves trembling. She could reveal her secret, she could tell him, but she didn't want to, she didn't want him to ever know. Never. Not because of him but rather because of who she was, for she, and she was quoting from her recent break up 'drained the life out of him'.

"Shock, and you're a good kisser, I'm using your shower to warm up, you should too," she said as she stood in her drenched clothes.

"Let me die, go back to where I belong finally, no one's going to fucking care."

"I care, and if you feel that way, you're showering first," she snapped as she dragged him up and struggled with him leaning on her as she got him to the bathroom. After immense struggle, she managed to get him in the shower and found herself stripping as well, she collected a discarded shirt of his, as she picked up the soaked clothes and tossed them in Jason's dryer. Every safe house of his had a washer and dryer, it wasn't negotiable for him. dry(ish) and frozen she crawled into his bed as she toweled her hair dry and wrapped herself up in the blankets.

Jason appeared with sweats riding low on his hips and his scarred body showing in perfection as she looked him over.

"Why'd you let me kiss you?" he asked again and she looked up at those bright eyes looking at her with emotions she couldn't identify, even with her empathy.

"Why'd you kiss me?" she countered. It wasn't really like she had a line of guys who wanted to kiss her. She was the 'creepy' Titan. However, no guy, not even Garfield, or Wally, had ever kissed her like that, even when they were dating.

"Thought it was obviously, you're the empath," he smirked.

"Even as an empath, I don't always get a clear read on you," she said flatly as she tossed the kitchen towel on the floor near his hamper.

"I like you, sunshine," he looked so bashful then as he walked to the bed, she saw the slowness in his movement, but he was steady. Her eyes flicked up to him.

"You like Rose," she said briskly, she remembered the attraction between him and Rose when they met.

"She's gorgeous," he nodded but then he smiled slyly which had her frowning. "But you're my type."

"I doubt that," she mused and decided to indulge him as he fell onto the bed, she stretched out beside him.

"You're smart, complete badass, you interest me, and you aren't scared of anything," he said as his hand tapped her shoulder, she looked at him, he stared at the ceiling. "You're beautiful too, not pretty or gorgeous, and you're unique. And I like your company," he said.

"Mmm, is that all?" she asked, a bit baffled at his sincerity.

"No, I also liked the way you tasted," he murmured propping himself up on his elbow and she leaned over him carefully.

"You're drunk Jason," she informed him dryly and he smiled.

"Nope, I don't get drunk anymore, the Pit," he said.

"The tender called me because you were drunk."

"I know, you'd think I was drunk to if I came in at ten in the morning and stayed till last call," he mused. "Not drunk though, I'm tired."

"I don't believe you Jason," she whispered as she kept herself close but out of reach.

"Stick around for the morning, I'm serious little bird," he said softly and she found herself drawn into a kiss again. Raven gave in, she didn't fight him, Azar knew she'd been so pathetically tired of always being alone, being left behind, or being not good enough. Jason knew that feeling, and if for a night they indulged in this, she wouldn't regret it and she doubted Jason would remember it and if he did, she doubted he'd move forward with it.

They were friends, sort of, and she didn't mind having a night to feel as alive as the storm outside.

"Say you're staying," he whispered against her mouth.

"I have nowhere else," she breathed as he kissed her again. His hands tangling in her hair as he moved over her, she just stared at him as he pulled away.

"Good," he whispered. "I'm going to prove this is real."

"Jason, it's alright if it isn't," she promised.

"No, I need something real," he murmured. "Can you give me something real?"

"Yes, Jason, if you want this to be real we'll talk when you're sober and awake," she nodded and he nodded as he collapsed beside her. She found herself wrapped up tight and embrace as his nose was buried in the nape of her neck.

"I want real," he muttered sleepily. She rolled her eyes at him as she felt him sleep. He didn't want her, she knew this, but for tonight she'd indulge in her wanting him.

She woke in the morning to the phone ringing and she sighed as she squirmed over Jason to answer it.

"Morning," she yawned as she answered the phone.

"Who is this?" she heard Bruce's voice fill the phone, it was the 'Batman' tone of no nonsense; she'd been Dick's friend long enough to know this tone from Bruce.

"Raven," she answered sleepily. Jason was hugging her legs and kissed her thigh which had her swatting at him, but she didn't bother to move from being draped over him.

"Where's Jason?"

"He says he's not drunk, but I think he's drunk," Raven said and gasped when sharp teeth nipped her thigh which had her looking over her shoulder at Jason who glared at her. "Scratch that, he's definitely drunk and about to be dead, again."

"I want to speak to him."

"He doesn't want to talk to you," Raven said. "You want to send him to Ethiopia, and didn't look at the calendar which lead to him trying to drink his liver away, Bruce."

And with that she hung up and turned off his phone, and her phone, and her communicator as she flicked Jason's ear as she slid back over him to her spot in the bed. Which was the edge near the other side and about on the floor. Jason grabbed her hips and dragged her to him so she was on the bed again.

"I wasn't drunk," he sleepily.

"Uhhuh," she nodded as she shifted.

"I was serious, Raven, last night," he said and she looked up at eyes now fully alert.

Raven just blinked.

"You were?"

"I was," he said calmly.

"Jason," she sighed as she dragged her fingers through her hair and then she sighed.

"I will use every dirty trick I know to get you Raven, and trust me, I know many," he warned seriously.

"You are suffering from a hang over," she dismissed and tried to escape his hold then.

"No I'm not," he whispered in her ear which had her stilling as his teeth tugged her ear lightly. "And you might wriggle out of this now, but I'm not giving up Raven. You said yes last night, and even if I spend years proving it, you're going to say yes."

"Why?"

"Because, I might love you little bird."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	11. Something Quiet

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Something Quiet…**

It was one of those days.

The kind that had one wrapped up in a warm hoodie, wearing a pair of worn sweats and wool socks with a book in hand to curl up in a big chair or comfortable couch corner with a hot cup of tea.

Yeah, it was a good day, a really good day. A nice, dreary, rainy, lazy day.

And that was exactly how she was today, curled up in one of her boyfriend's hoodies, with her sweats and a pair of comfy wool socks. There was jazz playing, not their usual taste, but it suited the mood today as they both read from their corners of the couch.

It was times like this that she got how they worked, how they fit, what made them click. The rest of the time Jason was like a never ending hurricane of energy which hit everyone at full force with sarcasm, surliness, and stubbornness all wrapped up in chaos. He would barrel head first into danger with glee and no sense of fear, he would be here with her and he was always moving, always had noise (music, television, his own voice) going. There was always something for him to do, something to capture his undivided attention, and something driving him. He was never calm, or quiet.

He was also a notorious domestic. Raven didn't think she knew a man; aside from possibly Alfred, who was more domestic than Jason. Jason did the laundry, the cleaning, the cooking, and everything else without complaint and without asking. She figured it was because of his street upbringing which had him wanting to keep everything in the best condition.

"Sunshine," he said rousing her from her thoughts as she looked up from her book and stared at the man who was comfortably set up with his feet on the coffee table.

"Hm?" she hummed and then she was reading the book again.

"What are you doing?" he asked and she looked up at him as she wriggled her toes a bit further under his thigh.

"My toes are cold," she stated blankly.

"How!? You're wearing wool socks!" he looked at her with complete shock and she sighed.

"Demon," she said.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, I'm cold, it's raining, and you're a furnace," she stated simply. Her natural body temperature ran cold, and normally she didn't mind as she was usually warm. Today however, she was feeling a damp chill, it was thrilling, and her toes, and the tips of her fingers were frozen. It was so foreign to her, to feel the damp chill because normally she warmed herself with a fire spell internally, today however she was just normal.

"Uh-huh, why are you cold, little bird?"

"Because I'm not using magic today," she simply shrugged. "I've decided to enjoy a day of being completely normal, and with my boyfriend, and use him as my portable heater for a change."

"So I'm a portable heater?" he asked.

"Yes, you're very hot," she pointed out.

"I know that, little bird, you aren't so bad yourself," he chuckled.

"I should have worded that better," she muttered as she turned the page of the thrill novel she was reading.

"You could have, but I'd still have something to say," he pointed out.

"This is true," she agreed because Jason was a man with a never-ending stream of smart ass retorts which could and did drive everyone insane.

"Well if you're cold fine, but stop doing the wiggling," he stated.

Raven scooted forward as she dug her toes in under his thigh and she slouched with her book on her knees. It was a good day, a wonderful day, and she was enjoying having it with Jason since he normally wasn't this relaxed.

The rain pelted their windows, and the jazz continued to play.

Yes, this was a perfect day, and with the right guy, she was rather pleased about it as she read. There was a phone buzzing, but neither she nor Jason moved to answer it; unless it was the end of the world she didn't intend to move, at all. Jason appeared to have the same sentiments as he slouched more on the couch and bent a knee for a prop.

"We should order take out," Raven said as she continued reading her book, it was really good.

"Chinese or pizza?" Jason asked.

"Chinese, we did pizza last time," she said.

"True, but we're in New York," he pointed out.

"Yes, which is why I say Chinese," she decided.

"Good pick, the usual?" he asked.

"Yes, and a surprise, nothing sweet though," she said. He nodded as he got up and got his phone to place an order into their usual place, yes, today was a good day. It wasn't a big day, a loud day, a day expecting anything, it was a quiet day, a step above a lazy day. Jason came back to the couch and plopped down to pick up his book and resume his reading.

"They'll be here in forty minutes," he said.

"Thank you," she nodded.

He grunted as he continued reading. It was times like this she knew how they fit, it was times like this when she knew how come they kept going. Because despite all their differences, all their contrasts, and all their peculiarities, they fit. It was that complicatedly simple, and it was nice. There was a knock on the door and Raven stood, collecting her money from her wallet as she walked to the door. She had extra for the tip for the kid because of the rain.

"Good evening," the kid smiled.

"Thank you," Raven smiled slightly as she handed over the money and took the food as she walked to the couch again. Sitting on the sofa she pulled out food as Jason turned on a movie.

It wasn't much, but it was quiet, and it was nice, and it was simple, and she loved it.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	12. Shipping Wars!

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Shipping Wars!**

Jason hated Dick, he truly hated Dick for putting him in this hell!

Undercover as a teacher, and not just any teacher, literature. At least the demon spawn, Rose, Donna, and Raven were all in the same brand of hell he was as he looked at the swarming high school kids.

Jason truly hated this. He'd only been drafted into this because of his stupid, genuine, love of literature and Dick pointed out he was the only one able to pull it off. Which was true, but never again was Jason going to do a favor for his brother which required him to go to high school, undercover, or teaching! Teenagers had no appreciation for fine literature, or the beauty of Shakespeare's genius!

"Now, if you open the books I put on your desks, we will start Act 2: Scene 1, and…" there was a knock.

"Yo?" he called out looking from the board.

"Hello, I was wondering if you had an extra box of dry erase markers, mine are missing for some reason," Raven said monotonously.

"Coming up, sunshine," Jason said as he walked to his desk and frowned. "Miss Roth, it appears I have your markers."

"That's odd," she tilted her head as she walked in and he pulled out the box as he walked over and handed them to her, there were giggles, and sighs from the kids which had Jason lifting a brow as he tilted his head to Raven.

She shrugged, and he collected her slipped note as she walked out with the box and he tucked whatever information she had collected on the drug ring into his pocket as he continued with the lesson.

It was at lunch when Damian walked into his room with Tim and Dick a step behind him. it was known in school that Jason, Dick, and Tim were brothers, and they were the 'sexy three' which Jason felt was oddly disturbing. Damian was Dick's 'son' and always had lunch detention. Truthfully this was all just a ruse.

"What have you found out and please tell me we can get out of this godforsaken hell!" Jason pleaded as he sat up at his desk. He'd liked school the first time around because of the learning, he had not cared for or about his peers, and he didn't care about the drama.

"I have discovered a sinister gambling ring amongst the students," Damian stated in a huff. "I believe they're betting who will kill you."

"What?" Jason blinked as he sat up and looked at the ledger Damian had shoved at him.

Reading over the ledger Jason snorted.

"They ain't aiming to kill me," Jason snorted as he was trying not to laugh hysterically at the ledger. Tim picked it up and burst into laughter then as Dick snatched it away and looked.

"Then why would they be betting which person would kill you? Raven's taken the lead by the way, I would be careful around her," Damian stated seriously.

"Whoa, slow down shorty, it's not that kind of betting," Jason chuckled.

"Then what is it?" Damian asked seriously as he looked at it.

"They're betting who Jason will hook up with," Dick said. Damian just blinked.

"Raven's in the lead," Damian stated, Jason's head fell back then as he let out a laugh. Him and Raven were never happening, NEVER! They were friends at most, acquaintances at best.

"Sure, makes sense," Time chuckled. "But, personally, I'm putting my money on Rose."

"I think Donna's got a better shot, she's more Jay's type," Dick snickered.

"I hate you all," Jason laughed. Oh boy, standing up he pulled out the information Raven had slipped him. "Now seriously, tell me we can blow this popsicle stand."

"Yeah, yeah we'll move tonight," Tim snickered.

"Don't be snickering at me, at least I got the girls, I heard the girls betting you'd hook up with Conner, and what would Stephanie say to that," Jason said. Tim scowled.

"Why! Why is it everyone thinks Conner and I have a thing! I am very happy with Stephanie, and he and M'gann are good!" Tim protested.

"Doth protest too much," Dick laughed as he left. Jason just shook his head as he left Tim to sit charge over Damian for lunch detention. The walked across the hall to Raven's room and walked in with ease as he saw her sitting there reading.

"Yes?" she looked up from her book with big dark eyes, he supposed she was kind of cute, in a dark, mysterious way.

"I think you'll get a kick out of this," he mused as he sat across from her and put the leger down. Raven picked it up and read it over, she stared at him with wide eyes then.

"What?"

"My thoughts!" he chuckled.

"I hate high school!" Raven sighed.

"Welcome to the club, we have free drinks on Friday between five a.m. and midnight," he mused as she read it over.

"We should make you kiss every girl they have pitted you with," Raven muttered.

"There's a thought," he agreed. He didn't mind having a bit of fun, but he was not committing to anyone or anything. That shit was for the living, and legally speaking; he wasn't.

"It'll have them all losing," Raven mused as her lips turned slightly.

"I like the way you think, little bird," he accepted. "Time to screw these little punks over."

"Well, they all lose and we win," she shrugged.

"Oh yes, I'll save you for last," he decided. "Bring it up with Rose and Donna too."

"Alright," she waved off and he left as he walked for Rose's room. He had to admit this could be fun messing with the kids heads. He wasn't really one to get involved with this stuff, but this could be fun. Besides, Rose and Donna both liked him so he was going to be fine and they wouldn't gut him. Raven was up for it too which was a bit of a shock, but to hell with it, he was stuck in hell already so what was the harm in kissing a demon.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	13. What Relationship?

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **What Relationship!?**

"Later sunshine," he said as he hung up the phone and looked over his shoulder where he could plainly see Dick sitting behind him with a dorky grin that Jason kind of wanted to punch off his face. Jason sighed.

"What?" Jason finally spat out.

"Sounds like Jason's got a girlfriend!" Dick said in a sing-song voice.

"What girlfriend!? I have a friend, and yes she's a girl, and she happened to agree to let me borrow a book of hers," Jason defended. Raven's library was far superior to the Wayne library; which was saying something seeing as how his guardian tried to accumulate every possible book. However, Raven actually possessed far more than Bruce, and the book he wanted she had.

"Awfully defensive, Jaybird!" Dick mused.

Jason rolled his eyes as he walked for the kitchen.

"Who!?" Tim appeared when Jason opened the door.

"The hell!?" Jason leapt out of the way of his swinging brother who landed by Dick.

"Who's defensive!?" Tim repeated.

"Jason has a crush!" Dick mused.

"I do not!" he snapped back, feeling the irritation bubbling beneath his skin. He was only at the manor right now because they had just gotten Dick back, and now Dick was prying into things that should not be pried into. His personal life, friends, relationships, and girlfriends was of the things he did not want his brothers prying into.

"Who does Todd have a crush on? Is it Harper?" the demon spawn appeared.

"Pretty sure this family only has one LBGT member in the ranks, tatter tot, and it ain't me," Jason warned lowly.

"Raven," Dick answered.

"What's this about Raven?" Duke appeared then and Jason internally groaned as his head fell back and he continued his walk for the kitchen.

"Jason's got a crush on her," Tim announced.

"Awe, that's so sweet!" Stephanie announced.

"Where the fuck are all you hiding? And again, I do not!" He snapped firmly which had Stephanie laughing, Dick snickering, Tim looking like a wheezing bag, Damian looked like he had eaten a toad, and Duke looked puzzled.

"Good," Cass announced as she appeared with a smiled.

"What's good?" Jason asked in tired confusion. Hoping in vain it was not about this stupid crush thing Dick had started.

"Liking Raven!" Cass clarified for him.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Jason shouted at the horde of siblings. "Guys and girls can be platonic friends!"

"I don't know, sounds like he has a crush to me, what do you think Dick?" Stephanie announced.

"Yup! Jay's first crush!" Dick announced with glee which had Jason wanting to run his head through a wall. Jason had attractions, he had relationships, he even had sex, however; unlike the rest of his moronic family, he didn't advertise his private life! Raven, while attractive, and good company, was a friend, and staying a friend.

"Dick, I'm going to advise you again, think with the head above the shoulders!" Jason snapped and stalked into the kitchen. He was breaking out of this looney bin, everything was going back to normal so he could! No one would stop him! Not even Alfred.

"What's this about a crush?" Bruce asked appearing.

"Todd apparently has a crush on Roth," Damian announced. Jason felt like shouting that he did not but that was the childish approach. Instead he was plotting revenge on all the idiots when they were asleep so he could escape.

"Raven?" Bruce asked darkly.

"No, no I do not, and even if I did, it's really not your fucking business. And Bruce, seeing the clusterfuck you love life is, you do not get a say in mine!" Jason snapped as he finally made it to the fridge and pulled out things for a sandwich.

"See, I told you he had a crush," Dick grinned.

"I know how to kill you and make it look like an accident Dickhead, want to push the luck?" Jason threatened darkly.

"You wouldn't!" Dick grinned.

"I might," Jason growled.

"So how long have you and Miss Roth been seeing each other?" Bruce asked awkwardly.

"Holy Hells! I'm not! I called to ask if I could borrow a book!" Jason yelped at Bruce's question. The mere idea of Bruce even trying to talk about his love life was enough to have Jason seriously considering running away. Call Kori and Roy, get on the ship and get to the other end of the galaxy. There was NO WAY, in ANY Multiverse!, he was ever talking about this to Bruce. He'd sooner die.

"Sounds like there's totally something going on there!" Stephanie announced.

"Agreed," Cass nodded.

"I don't know, he might have actually called for a book," Duke said.

"Thank You!" Jason shouted at Duke.

"Then again, Jason is notorious for not telling us anything so he could be lying, he lies a lot!" Dick surmised. Jason groaned as hid his head on the counter and tried to figure out when it became a crime to call a friend for a book.

"Master Jason would never lie about asking for a book," Alfred announced walking in.

"Ah-Ha! Thank You Alfred!" Jason jumped up and was ready to hug the old man when Alfred continued.

"However, in his off time he does spend a great deal of time with the company of Miss Roth," Alfred stated.

"I hate you all," Jason muttered as he continued making his sandwich.

"When are you going to invite her over for dinner to meet the family?" Tim asked.

"When you invite Tam," Jason snapped which had his brother frowning.

"Alright, I'll bring her over tonight!" Tim announced.

"You guys do realize I'm not dating Raven! Right?" Jason snapped at them.

"Just keep telling yourself that, tough guy," Barbara said rolling in. Jason glared at the ceiling. There was a God up there, and He most certainly loved picking on him. Jason glared at his dysfunctional family and walked out eating his sandwich as he texted Raven to stay in New York, he'd be there tonight; if only to escape the lunacy of his family.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	14. And Let the Games Begin

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **And Let the Games Begin…**

Raven's deal with the Wayne House to take the iron throne was one which they intended to seal in blood and marriage. And she was alright with it, so long as she took back everything which had been taken from her. The Waynes wanted the North to just be treated fair, and Raven felt that was more than enough, and with a Northern man at her side, and her conquered lands in the west, she would be a fair Queen. As she'd proven already, however, she was a conqueror, and she claimed lands, the North demanded she have no claim, and Raven felt it was fair with the union at hand.

Sitting still as she stared out the window, down at the courtyard where the brothers were practicing their skills. All five of them were clearly skilled warriors, and she found it impressive watching them dual one another. Her eyes landed on the eldest two, one of them were to be her husband according to the patriarch of the family.

She turned when her door opened and she stood, absently smoothing out her skirts as she looked up at Bruce Wayne. Raven found her small stature to be a nuisance she could overlook most the time because it deceived everyone into thinking she was weak, and weak she was not, she was the greatest sorceress of their age, a tamer of dragons, and a conqueror of demons.

She bowed slightly to the Wayne but stood tall as his blue eyes assessed her.

"I've heard a great many things about you, Raven Roth." Bruce stated as he started circling her. "They say you're truly a demon's daughter, that you possess the power to conquer a city without an army or a dragon, so I have come to ask why you seek an alliance with my House."

Raven turned her head as she looked at the man circling her like a wolf about to pounce.

"The truth is I could take Kings Landing all by lonesome, I could march right into the city and unleash a demon, put the fear of a god into the people, but I do not seek to do that. I wish to unite all the lands, and as an advisor recently told me, that will require diplomacy and not military action, which is why I came alone with my translator, and guard. I do not simply seek to conquer the world, I seek to change it. By having the North on my side I present unity, by the North having me at their side, they present strength," Raven said calmly. "I have heard that the Kal-Els have your daughters. I will return all three of them to you, unharmed as a show of good faith."

"And what makes you think we have not retrieved them already?" Bruce growled.

"Because you'd have taken Kings Landing already. I can get them back, single handedly, and without alerting the Kal-Els. I am not saying the North does not possess strength, however, the North does not possess the numbers, or the man power to go against a warm, well fed, and well trained army of the South. Your warriors possess endurance, survival, patience, and strength, and while I have no doubts you would do a good job breaking the ranks of the Kal-El army, you do not possess the numbers to actually make it. I am offering a union, my army, the hordes, and my dragons, along with my demons, with your army, and we will easily break the Kal-El army and take the south," she stated.

"You can get my daughters back?" Bruce growled.

"All three of them, before the end of the fortnight," Raven answered. Bruce seemed to mull this over in his head and then he looked down at her.

"My eldest son will not marry you," Bruce stated. Raven was not offended at the thought, she had met Master Richard, he was a good man from what little she had seen of him. "He is promised to the And'r House. But my second son is just as strong of a warrior. Retrieve all three of my daughters, and I will arrange a union between my second son and you. But should you not follow through, I will have your head."

"I will have your daughters back," she promised.

"You have a fortnight," Bruce stated.

"They'll be safe and home, before you know it," she promised.

"If you should do this, the North will back your claim to the Iron Throne," Bruce said.

"Thank you," she said as she watched him leave. She looked out her window, and down at the boys. Jason was the second born son, he was also the largest man she'd ever seen. Which was saying something because her deceased husband had been a huge man. There was an ache in her heart at the thought of Gar.

However there was something rather mesmerizing, and handsome about the man. He had black hair, there was a white streak in it too which took from his youthful appearance with a green glow in aquamarine eyes. His features were sharp, quick to either sneer or smile, but her eyes narrowed on him as he looked up at her.

For a long moment they just stared at one another.

He was very handsome, Raven thought dryly before she walked away from the window and opened her room door to go speak with her guard, Victor, before they left to retrieve the Wayne sisters. Raven paused on her way down the stairs as she looked out the window at Jason as he walked to the door. She paused when she got to the landing and found him in the door.

"Hello," she bowed her head slightly.

"I don't think we've properly met," he said.

"You are Jason Wayne, second son of Bruce Wayne," she said primly.

"Nice to see you know me, but who are you?" he asked.

"Raven Roth, I'm going to get your sisters back," she offered.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	15. Vacation or Bust

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Vacation or Bust…**

Raven loved airport bars. What wasn't there to love, the airport was such an interesting place of no one standing still, and since she was on her first vacation ever, she was kind of enjoying the feeling of being normal for a moment. Even as she sat at some sports bar, sipping a Manhattan as she read her book and listened to the Mets play the Red Sox; Victor was mercilessly texting her about his Sox' losing. Which had her smirking because she was a Mets fan. The book was a tattered paperback she'd thrown in her bag for inflight entertainment.

"Raven darling!" a voice announced which had her head snapping up as she felt herself paling drastically as she slowly turned in her seat as she gaped in horror at the sight of the last person she wanted to see on her escape to the tropics for a vacation long over due.

"Thank God," he muttered as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Jason! What the hell!" she hissed.

"Look play along with me for the next thirty minutes and I'll be your slave for life!" he hissed.

"I'm not missing my flight for you," she warned as he sat beside her.

"I'd never think you would, however, I need you to look completely in love with me, for… until she's gone?" Jason muttered as he ordered a whiskey.

"Who?" Raven asked.

"Oh Jassiepoo!" a shrill blonde shouted which had Jason cringing and Raven glaring at him.

"I'm only helping you because I despise her more," Raven informed him.

"I know," he smiled grimly.

"And you owe me big, if I miss my plane!" she warned as they both smiled at one another and pretended to love one another.

"I'll pay for a vacation wherever the hell you want, just do not let me deal with that any longer!" he said through gritted teeth. His arm wrapped around her waist and Raven found herself pulled smoothly into Jason's lap. She was a bit startled at how natural that felt as she dropped her arm around his shoulders and he lightly kissed her jaw as their hated fiend arrived in all her gorgeous façade of blonde, bouncy tits, and model figure; Kitten. A woman Raven would rather have never seen again.

"Good to see you babe," Jason said loudly enough to for Kitten to hear.

"Missed you too," Raven smiled as sweetly as she could fake.

"Oh, hey Kitten, um, this is my girlfriend, Raven," Jason said with a smile as he sipped his whiskey and Raven reached for her Manhattan knowing she'd need the alcohol to keep this up. Even if it was just for a New York minute.

"You weren't lying!? You have a GIRLFRIEND! AND IT'S HER!?" Kitten shrieked.

"Problem?" Jason asked dryly.

"It's RAVEN! The Creepiest Titan Ever! Are You Serious!?" Kitten snapped.

"Or Suicidal," he shrugged, which had Raven smiling sweetly and tugging his ear hard when Kitten wasn't looking.

* * *

Jason pinched Raven's side when she pulled his ear as he tried to focus.

"Prove you're his girlfriend!" Kitten demanded hotly. "What's his favorit color?"

"Red."

"Favorite thing you cook?"

"We don't want food poisoning so he cooks," Raven stated, he hid his face in her neck as he tried not to laugh. Her scent was distracting him through.

"What's his favorite book? Favorite movie?"

"Sherlock Holmes, and Deadpool."

"Favorite place?"

"The bed."

"Favorite sex position!?

"Why The Hell Would I Tell You That!?" Raven yelped, he held her still and he worked on not laughing.

"Ah-Ha! You're not Dating!"

"If I kiss her will you believe me and go the hell away!?" Jason demanded sharply. He'd ended up running into Kitten on his flight and the blonde was obsessed with his brother so she hadn't left him alone. Damn the Wayne family for never keeping low profiles. Thank God he'd run into Raven, otherwise he'd be hiding out in an airport while he was on six hour layover. Not fun; especially since he was Jason Todd right now.

"Yes!" Kitten shrieked. Raven rolled her eyes as he internally tried to think of revolting things. Raven was too appealing for her own good. He grabbed her chin and pulled her to him as his mouth crashed onto hers and he kissed her like he'd kiss a lover. She tasted like a Manhattan, also a bit dark, and cold, and very dangerous, he liked it a bit too much as he felt a thrill race down his spine. He was kissing something very dangerous, and not only was she addicting, but she was kissing him back. They pulled away for air and he noted Kitten was gone.

"Good she's gone, get off!" he shoved her off before he did something stupid(er).

"Crap! My flight!" Raven hissed as she leapt up and grabbed her book and bag, as she paid for her drink.

"I'll walk you to the gate," he said as he paid for his.

"What? Why?" Raven's head snapped around as she glared suspiciously at him.

"Seriously, I'm on lay over, I've got nothing better to do, and it'll keep me away from THAT!" he stated and offered her his arm. Raven took it and enjoyed having her near this time. Raven wasn't all bad, but she was distracting as hell! How Dick and Gar worked with her and didn't go insane he did not know. "So… where you going?"

"Hawaii, and if you make me miss my first vacation ever I will kill you and hide your body in a dimension no one will find," she warned him.

"Good to know, have fun, gotta try the surfing," he mused.

"I've never surfed."

"No shit! With all your flying I'd have though you'd have tried."

"No, but I might try," she said thoughtfully.

"Lotta fun," he smiled at his good memories.

"Good to know. This is me," she said pulling out her boarding pass.

"Hey little bird," he said carefully.

"Hmm?"

"I might love you," he admitted and smiled at her stunned look as he leaned over and brushed his lips over hers' again and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked off.

"Thanks! Have fun in Hawaii!"

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	16. Knights vs Yankees

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Knights vs Yankees…**

It was a good day for a ballgame with his recently moved in girlfriend. To celebrate the moving in Bruce, Dick, Tim, and Damian had decided a ball game was in order, Victor would have come but he was currently on the moon. And Jason was fine with going to a ballgame. Very happy to do so; aside from hockey, baseball was God's gift to mankind. And they had seats right beside the Knight's dugout; which was a score for him.

It was the bottom of the fourth inning though when Tim, Dick and Damian were all getting hungry, Raven was reading and enjoying the game; defiantly wearing the stupid Met's cap which had not been incinerated with the rest of her apartment complex and belongings; and she was doing it to annoy him. Score was wretched (he really did think his Knights were curse, but damn it he was a Gotham native through and through and he'd root for the damn Knights even when they sucked!), and he was hungry too which had him agreeing to leave with his brothers, and Bruce to go get food while Raven held the fort and kept their seats from getting claimed.

Nothing could go wrong with that plan! NOTHING! It was Raven for the love of God. For as much as he loved her, and for as beautiful as she was, she did not really attract attention, guys, or trouble, so it was safe to leave her be as he walked stood in line with Dick while Bruce tried to play peace keeper with Tim and Damian.

"So you and Raven… staying in Gotham or New York?" Dick asked.

"New York, she even agreed to a place," Jason said.

"Really?" Dick asked in surprise.

"No need to look like I just said I was a transvestite," Jason snapped.

"Well it's just… you, Raven, loners, commitment issues," Dick started.

"Dickhead, shut up!" Jason advised.

"Are you pleased with this development?" Bruce asked him.

"Her apartment burned down and I didn't even start the fire," Jason pointed out blandly which had Damian snorting and Dick laughing as Tim tried to look somber but didn't pull it off. Bruce merely looked expectant of him, which had Jason sighing. "Yes."

"That is good, where in New York will you be staying?" Bruce asked.

"She liked the clock place," Jason said.

"Really?" Tim looked up with interest.

"Yeah, and no, you're not coming over every other day, you have your own damn place," Jason said as he paid for the family's hotdogs and sodas.

"I approve of Raven, you could do far worse, than her," Damian haughtily stated.

"I'm going to pretend I did not just hear that from the short stack here," Jason decided.

"He said something similar when Kori and I moved in together," Dick muttered as he ate.

"That's because you and Kori are the gooiest of gooey together and make everyone happy," Tim stated.

"I agree with replacement," Jason said as they walked back down the stairs to their seats. Jason stopped and stared, dumbstruck at what he was seeing.

"What the fuck!?" he growled.

His Girlfriend was currently drawn into a conversation with His Knight's Short Stop, Gary Howards, and the fucking Third Basemen, Ricky Martínez. And not only that they were giving the goo-goo eyes to his girl! HIS! Jason growled lowly as he stalked past his brothers and walked up beside Raven and glared at the other men.

"So how's such a smart girl like you know so much about baseball?" Gary asked.

"My brother and boyfriend," Raven said.

"Oh, and who's the lucky guy?" Ricky waggled his brows at Raven.

"Little bird," Jason finally announced his presence which had Raven jolting up as she spun into him, he caught her but scowled at the men ogling her exposed legs. FUCK! The woman was fucking oblivious!

"Hey!" she smiled a bit.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's bad to wear a Met's cap at a Knight's game?" Gary asked, his eyes were firmly glued to Raven's ass which had Jason resisting his homicidal impulse to rip the man limb from limb.

"Yes, I've told my girlfriend to stop wearing the damn thing, but she won't," Jason pointedly said as he managed to tuck Raven into his side and she was munching on her hotdog.

"I'm a Mets girl, Jay," Raven sweetly reminded him.

"Shame," Ricky said. "Beauty, brains, baseball talk, and she's a Met's fan."

"And taken," Jason pointedly stated as he started walking Raven for their seats again.

"We'll see," Gary taunted.

"Jay, no, it's a game, and we were only talking becaue they had a foul ball for the crowd, I caught it too," Raven said and smiled, he smiled a bit for her.

"Good for you," he started.

"And I wouldn't leave you," she pointedly stated at them as she walked off and he smirked as he followed as they sat with his family again.

"Dad?" Jason said softly when he was sure Raven and Dick were talking the particulars of the game.

"Yes Jason?"

"How much would it cost us to bu the Gotham Knights?" Jason asked dryly.

"Why?"

"Change in players and staff, and organization management, perhaps we'll actually get to the Play Offs," he said coldly as he glared at Gary and Ricky who were still ogling his girl. Raven was oblivious! He didn't know if that was a curse or a blessing.

"Wayne Enterprises has been meaning to venture into athletics," Bruce said absently.

"Think we could start with baseball?" Jason asked lowly as he fought his impulse to flay two players of his team. If they were ogling his girl it was no wonder the Knights sucked.

"Certainly, but this wouldn't have to do with the two gentlemen who were talking to Raven?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe a little," he omitted. He wanted to own their team and get them the hell out of baseball!

"Jason…" Bruce started.

"Zip it! You've done worse for Selina," he hissed.

"I'll call the owner tomorrow," Bruce sighed.

"Good."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	17. Hell on Wheels

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Hell On Wheels…**

Raven had taken solace in the rain, and the fog, as she sat on a bench under a street lamp in San Francisco and tried to figure out where it had all gone wrong. She couldn't really blame Gar, she knew that, this was her fault somehow, somewhere in this horrible nightmare. The water slid over her and she felt a chill slide over her spine but she was numb as she shook to contain the raging emotions in her so she didn't lash out and do something she would regret. She was better than that and she knew that this was coming. Had known it since that blonde had come back from the dead, and Raven found that while she had fought her insecurities about the woman being back she knew, she had always know, Garfield was Terra's and Terra liked that.

Suddenly the rain stopped pouring over her and she looked up at a man with chiseled features, black hair, aquamarine eyes, and a crooked smile.

"You look like a drenched bird," he said and she noticed the umbrella then.

"I like the rain," she said evenly. It hid the pain.

"Mind if I join you, little bird?" the stranger asked.

"Not particularly up for company just now," she said blandly as she looked out at the fog.

"Funny, neither am I," he said and sat with her, she noticed how huge the man was. Not body builder huge, but in shape, and dangerous big. She felt tiny compared to him, and there was something calming about him even though his emotions were all over the place to drive her empathy insane.

"So, what has a little bird like you sneaking out of her nest to catch her death in the rain?" he asked bluntly.

"The usual," she shrugged.

"Some idiot break your heart?" he asked.

"No, I broke my own heart," she murmured as her head fell back.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"You want to talk about what drives a dangerous man out late at night to talk to strangers they don't know?" she asked blandly.

"Groceries," he said evenly.

"Uh-huh, I'll believe that when I believe in flying pigs," she snorted.

"Alright, a drink, and who says I'm dangerous," he shrugged.

"Everything about you screams danger, Red," she shrugged.

"Red?"

"You called me little bird," she retorted.

"Very well," he shrugged. "So how'd you break your heart?" he asked.

"I guess I just expected something I knew wasn't real from I guy I knew wasn't mine even if we were dating," she sighed.

"Ah, well he's a moron, and come on, misery like this calls for drinks, I'm buying," he said and stood. Raven gave him a blank stare. "Don't worry, little bird, I'm actually trying to coax you away because of those two thugs I've seen staring at you like easy prey," he said.

Raven's eyes lazily flicked over to the two men she had been hoping would make a move so she could unleash some of her frustrations on, and sighed.

"For a dangerous man Red, you aren't very good at recognizing other dangerous people," she mused.

"No, I am, because I happen to think you're hell on wheels just looking for trouble, love, and I'm saving those fools from you, not you from them," he smiled.

"Very well then," she sighed and stood, he offered her his elbow and Raven found herself slipping her arm with his as if it were the most natural action in the world and walked with him.

"What to talk about it?" he asked as they walked.

"Nothing to talk about, I walked in on my boyfriend being seduced by the woman who is the love of his life, I can't compete so why bother," she dismissed.

"What do you mean you can't compete?" he asked.

"One, I'm short, two, I don't have tits of a goddess, three, I'm not blonde, and four, I am not perky. And she is, and he's been drooling after her since she came back," Raven said with cold dignity as she held her head up and tried not to dwell on her self-pity of everything she wasn't. Raven liked who she was, she liked how she looked, she liked everything about herself, even the less favorable parts of herself. Part of her meditation had led to her accepting herself, and eventually liking. And even if she was no longer what Gar liked, she would not let his actions make her dislike herself. No. He was the one who let Terra in, he was the one who let Terra seduce him, he was the one who said everything she wasn't; and while it had hurt like hell, she wasn't going to let it break her down.

"Well, this guy sounds like an idiot. Short is fine, tits aren't every man's vice, you have a hell of a pair of legs from what I see, blondes are overrated, and perky is annoying; trust me I speak from experience," he said solemnly.

"Oh, really?" she mused as she looked up at the man with interest.

"Yeah, do you think I'd say this out of the kindness of my heart? My last girlfriend was a perky blonde, she lit my shit on fire!" he sounded outrage and she snorted. "Go ahead, laugh, everyone does, I do to now. But point is, perky is high maintenance," he sighed.

"Oh, and what am I?" she asked.

"If I were to guess, you're quiet, you're easy, you like company but don't rely on it. You're independent and hell on earth when provoked."

"Hmm, interesting," she smirked. Her numb was gone now as she found herself warming up to the stranger as they walked into a good dive bar.

"And what would you think of me, little bird?" he asked as he shook off his umbrella as they shed their coats.

"Dangerous, a thrill seeker I'm betting, independent probably, but you also like company, and I'm betting you're a gentleman at core and more of a feminist than I with how you have treated a stranger," she mused.

"Good to see we have an understanding, drink?" he asked.

"Manhattan," she said.

"Where have you been all my life?" he asked. She smirked as she walked with him to the bar.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	18. The Dangerous Ones

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **The Dangerous Ones…**

Bruce had a thing for brunettes, curves, and a thrill for them to be bad girls. Yeah, Jason had noticed that about his guardian. For all the good Bruce did, and for as much of a fucking goodie-goodie Bruce was, his only serious relationships were with two women. Both women were dangerous in their own right, both seductresses, and both bad girls in almost every way.

Dick had a thing for redheads, curves, and a thrill with them having goodie-two-shoes attitude, Barbara, Kori, and so on (Jason honestly did not keep up with Dick love life, but knew enough he had a thing for the sweet girls). Dick fell for the sweetheart warriors, the women so kind and compassionate one would never see them as a threat until they were about to punch you in the face and knee your groin.

Tim was a sucker for blondes, smarts, and a bit of mystery. And Jason stood by that assessment since Tim's only serious thing was for Stephenie. And Stephenie was a bad ass, a quirky girl with brains, guts, and daring attitude. She was enough to keep Tim on his toes, if only Tim hadn't taken a page out of Bruce's book and fucked it all up, and Stephenie hadn't screwed it up so they danced around one another.

Damian, the demon spawn didn't have a type; yet, but Jason was keep a close tab on the kid because the kid seemed to have eyes for his woman.

And speaking of Jason's type, it wasn't much of a physical type, he'd dated many types of girls before he'd ended up here. No, his type was a personality. Jason had a thrill for a dangerous woman, one who could destroy everyone and everything with ease if she wanted to. He had a love of sassy, complicated, independent, easy women. No, he didn't mean easy to get into bed, easy to be around though. Donna, Rose, Kara, they'd all been easy. However, not to the degree of his current girlfriend who just seemed to click with him.

The current woman he was seeing, now there was more woman than anyone could handle and he found himself loving every second of it.

He had the most dangerous creature in the multiverse for a girlfriend, and she was sassy, she was cold as ice, she was hell on wheels, she was smart, funny, gorgeous, and maddeningly independent. She was a fucking Queen among women, and next to an Amazon, the most amazing woman he knew. Well, sorry, Diana beat Raven on the scale of awesome since Wonder Woman had been his idol as a kid, and teenage crush before… well, before death. However, Raven was the woman he found himself to be completely in love with.

"You cannot be serious little bird?" he sighed as he looked up from his project.

"Deadly," she warned.

"Fine then, what's the best book or books written of a modern classic?" he countered.

"Harry Potter," she said.

"The writing…" he started to counter that claim.

"The writing might not be of the fanciest caliber, but what are you after here, a story or a writing style? The story there is solid, it's a good message, and it introduces us to a new way of thinking," she pointed out. "While Hunger Games, is good, is merely a replica of the Roman Colosseum set in modern setting to create a revolution. Yes, the message was strong, however, the stories lost much of their momentum after the first one, while the Harry Potters kept building. Harry Potter is more memorable, and will last longer."

"Fine," he surrendered.

"So you admit defeat," she asked sweetly.

"No, just momentary retreat before I come back to kick your ass," he said.

"You can try," she calmly informed him which had him lifting a brow as he looked up from the bomb he was making.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked kindly.

"No," she answered.

"Sounded like a challenge."

"How can it be a challenge when all I have to do is this, and you're distracted?" she asked as she slid into his lap and kissed him. Jason's hand gripped her hip as he pulled her closer and he took over the kiss as she merely held on.

"Because, even in this, you won't win," he murmured when they parted for air.

"You think so?" she asked. "Because from where I'm sitting I think I've got you."

"I wouldn't think so, princess, I don't think with that head," he smirked.

"Mmm… all men think with this head," she promised.

"You know this for a fact?"

"I just watched Dick's love life," she informed him. "And Tim's, and Gar's, and Cy's, and Wally's, and Wally's, and Roy's, and yours."

"Careful, you're in my love life right now," he warned as he leaned forward and kissed her pulse again, enjoying the feel of her.

"Which is exactly why I can say it," she said monotonously.

"You're sure of that?"

"I'm positive," she said sweetly which had him looking up at those dark, smoky eyes.

"Hmmm, well princess, that's a challenge I win," he said and shoved her off his lap as he focused back on his bomb. Or he tried until she was pressed up behind him and her lips were teasing him as her hands slid over his back and then slipped under his shirt.

"Rae, this is a bomb," he pointed out as he looked over at his girlfriend, she smiled a bit.

"I know," she said evenly.

"Uh-huh, are you trying to blow us sky high?" he asked as he leaned back in his seat, and dragged her over him, she was hoovering.

"Not really, but it'll be a hell of a trip," she pointed out.

"Fuck, fine, you win," he growled as he gave into the impulse as he dragged her down for the kiss and was up out of his chair pinning her against the wall.

"Told you so," she murmured against his lips.

Raven was his brand of hell and his heaven, he found it fucking irresistible no matter what they were doing.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	19. Bikinis

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Bikinis…**

It was hard to look away from her.

Like really hard (literally and figuratively as he stood waist deep in the cold ocean and just hoped no one noticed him staring at his brother's girlfriend).

However, the young woman was gorgeous, she had these hips, and watching them when she walked… and in the white bikini she was wearing… Help! She had this butt, and he had heard the kids at his school say things about who's butt was cute and who's wasn't, and he'd even heard about Dick's ass being cute from the sexiest man alive magazine cover Dick had been covering for four years now. However, until this ass, he'd never thought of an ass as cute. She turned, her pale skin and slight for was enticing as her dark hair swung around in it's brave. Damian sunk further in the water as he tried to ignore the ache between his legs as he just stared at her. He was really glad now he had disposed of her board shorts, the bikini was better.

Raven was gorgeous… and that face of hers'. The arch of her brows, her full lips, and pert nose, she was prettier than most the celeberties on magazines. Her gem was sparkling on her brow as she talked to her 'brother' Victor.

"HEY!" a voice shouted. Damian turned to glare up at his flying menace of a friend. "What'cha staring at?"

"Nothing…" Damian lied as Jon slammed into the water with him. His eyes were on Raven's slim form as she was snatched up by his brother and dragged into the water.

* * *

Jason grabbed Raven as he hauled her off for snorkeling before he was carted off to do something with Dick. Why he'd agreed to come on a Titan's vacation he didn't know, but Kori and Roy were enjoying it, and he had had the perfect chance to hang out with Raven. If only he wasn't so pissed about his baby brother ogling her.

"Come on," Jason smiled as he tugged her along and handed her a mask.

"Jason, I will lose this bikini, stop pulling me!" she hissed. He slowed as he looked at her.

"Doesn't seem all bad if you lose it," he smirked.

"Maybe when we're not around all the kids," she mused as her mouth was a whisper from his. "But seriously, what the hell happened to my board shorts?" she demanded.

"I honestly don't know," he stated. He'd rather she be wearing the fucking board shorts rather than just her bikini. Damian was ogling her, and he didn't like it, it was part of why he wanted her to come along with him right now. Jason stopped that train of thought then, brother ogling his bikini wearing girlfriend, and missing board shorts, he and Raven both knew she'd packed…

"Do you have secret admirers?" he asked her.

"No, you're the only guy who wants to date a flat chested, curve-less girl," Raven said as she was retying her bikini, he pulled her floating form close so her legs hooked around his waist as he fixed the ties and double knotted them.

"I'm not the only guy," Jason promised her. Besides, he was a sucker for legs, hips and ass, and Raven had all three plus sass.

"Mmmhmm," she hummed as he turned her to secure her bikini top to.

"Your tattoo is showing," he murmured in her ear as he lightly tugged on the lobe of her ear with his teeth.

"Fuck! One moment," she said and he heard her muttering something and he watched as her ivory complexion shimmered over a black as night bird tattoo he liked, but it was her tramp stamp she hid from everyone but him.

"You're good," he promised as he lightly pressed his lips to her pulse, savoring the taste of the sea on her.

"You want to go snorkeling or find secluded?" she asked as she twisted around.

"Both, I wanna see a shark, and to fuck you senseless in the ocean," he smirked as she blushed and frowned.

"Let's go see the shark first, then negotiate ocean sex," she decided.

"It's your own fault for only owning a white bikini," he said as she pulled her mask on and snorkel as she rolled her eyes and shoved off him. He enjoyed watching her as she dove in and disappeared then he followed. Savoring the view as he swam up to be by her, Raven was too much fun to be around for him. And way to easy, but it was fun, as she pointed out a turtle.

* * *

It was that evening when the teams were sitting down for dinner that Damian felt his arm snatched as he stumbled after his much taller brother.

"Alright you little troglodyte, what'd you do with them?" Jason snapped.

"What?" Damian asked.

"I happen to know you've been eye sexing my girlfriend since this morning, and Raven's board shorts are missing, and since I know she hates bikinis alone, I'm guess you stole them. So where are they or I pummel you black and blue," Jason growled.

"I didn't take them," he lied.

"Damian, I've thoroughly ignored you eye sexing my girl, I've ignored the way you purposely take up her time, and your annoying backhanded compliments, however, I've ignored you because you are nothing but a pain in my ass. Now you're a pain in Raven's ass, return the shorts or I will make your life hell, and Dickhead won't be able to save you," Jason growled.

"Jealous Todd?" Damian smirked.

"Hardly, see, unlike you who only gets to fantasize, I actually get to have her," Jason smugly. "Return the shorts by tonight and I won't bring hell on you, don't, and I'll make your life miserable," Jason warned as he walked over to Raven.

Damian scowled as he watched his brother go, yeah, Raven's shorts were in his possession, he had intended to return them after the trip. Apparently that wasn't going to happen, he didn't want Raven's wrath. Still, he would never forget her in the bikini.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	20. Savoring Victory

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Savoring Victory…**

Raven pinned him again with a bit of startled triumph as she glared at her sparring partner. One of the most feared men in the world, and she'd beat him; again. yeah, he was throwing the matches and she knew it as she straddled his stomach, her hands pinning his wrists.

"Pinned you again, when are you actually going to take me seriously and revert back to kicking my ass, Red?" she asked. Hand to hand, sparring, fighting, it wasn't her forte and she knew it, as did the man below her. His aquamarine eyes were alight with mischief and want.

"Is that a challenge, princess?" he asked.

"Yes, I know there's no way in the Seven Hells I could beat you in a straight up spar, take this seriously," she decided. She regretted that the moment the wind was knocked out of her and Jason had her thoroughly pinned.

"True, but I was enjoying going easy on you, little bird," he grinned sharkishly which had her heart speeding up.

"I could see," she gasped as she felt the air finally returning to her lungs. The man was a hard mass of muscle, and he was heavy!

"So now that I've pinned you, what's my reward?" he asked, her eyes flicked to her lover's mouth.

"What would you like?" she asked. They'd been lovers for a few months now, just sex, no dating, it was just an outlet for release, and she was one to enjoy it thoroughly. Jason was a thorough, and passionate lover, best she'd ever had, he was great in bed, and anywhere else for that matter.

"Well, that's the thing, I was enjoying the view, little bird, but now I think I'll just savor this, you helpless," he smirked and she smiled slightly. They both knew she was far from helpless, but she kind of liked knowing he could, and would kick her ass with ease.

Suddenly his mouth was on hers' and his hands released her wrists as he settled between her legs, she wrapped them around his hips then. He deepened the kiss and Raven carefully brought her hands down to his shoulders as his tongue traced her teeth. Then he plundered and slowly she slid her fingers over his chest. The heat, she could still feel the sticky heat of his sweat clinging to him as she traced the scars she knew so well. Her nails traced lightly skimmed his chest as his hands slid over her yoga pants. He pulled away, tugging her bottom lip lightly.

"Raven," he muttered softly.

"Hmm?" she hummed as she kissed his jawline, her fingers teased his nipples in a manner he would tease hers' on occasions.

"What the hell are you doing?" he murmured.

"Enjoying my lover," she whispered as she bucked her hips, throwing him off balance as he fell back in the mat and she quickly clambered on him. "And winning the spar, again!"

"By all means, enjoy your prize," he laughed.

"Oh, I shall," she said confidently as she kissed her lover again and lay over him. He kissed her back, his hands trailing over her back to slip under her sports bra as he shoved it up. Raven groaned at the familiar, wonderful comfort of his calloused hands on her skin. However, she wasn't going to surrender to him. pulling away from the kiss she lightly trailed her lips over his jawline, his stubble scratching her lips, but she didn't care. His thumbs were driving her crazy, but Raven was focused as she kissed his hammering pulse lightly, savoring the fact she'd done that to him as she continued her quest. Raven paused at a spider bullet scar as she lightly pressed her lips to it, her fingers tracing her lover's abs as she moved to tease his chest.

Jason's hands slipped off her and she hummed a bit in disappointment but continued kissing every scar on his person. Yes, she kind of had developed a fetish for his scars, mostly because they were him, they told his story as a survivor and his body showed his strength as a fighter. Her fingers hooked on his pants as she swirled her tongue over his belly button. A sharp inhale from her lover which had her looking up as she sat up. Her fingers dragging his pants down as his erection sprang free.

"I think I will enjoy my prize very much," she mused looking at his hooded eyes as she felt his dark lust washing over her empathy as he watched her. Raven lightly trailed a nail over him, he licked his lips and she felt her lips curl into a slight smile.

Slowly she leaned over as she lightly kissed the head of his erection which had his hand tangling in her hair. her ponytail gave up as she felt the tie she had used snap and all her hair fell over her and him. Teasingly she let her tongue swirl around him before she wrapped her lips over him. A low groan escaped her lover. Torturing seemed fun as she sucked on him, his hand tightened it's grasp in her hair as she loosened her jaw and carefully took more of him in her mouth.

"Raven!" he strangled a gasp.

Oh this was going to be fun, she mused. For now though, she savored this as the man panted her name like it was a prayer.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	21. Red

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Red…**

Raven sighed as she walked into the studio with the horde of girls. It was Kori's birthday on Tamaran, and since Kori wasn't there she wanted to celebrate it here. Donna and Kara had both talked Kori into a girl's day, getting mani-pedi's, going shopping and a professional model shoot. Raven had wanted to die, however it was Kori's birthday.

Rose, Karen, Kara, Donna, Cassie, Stephanie, Barbara, Cass, Helena, and she were all dragged along to the studio warehouse and Raven internally shriveled up and died as she quietly snuck her phone out and texted her boyfriend.

No one knew about them for reasons, mostly they were both commitment phobic and both hadn't been asked about it. The reply she got from him had her wanting to glare at the phone until he sent another text promising her a quiet evening if she endured this. Sighing in defeat she slipped her phone in her back pocket again, well, since she was here she could give her boyfriend hell for letting her be stuck here.

"Alright girls! Where do we begin!?" Kara announced and Raven watched as all the girls dashed off, Kori grabbed her hand.

"You must come Raven!" Kori giggled.

"Why? Seems to me you have all the help needed," Raven pointed out, a bit bitterly too.

"Because you are my best friend, they are friends, now come, we must find something for you! I want something to tease Dick with!" Kori giggled as they ran for the racks.

* * *

The text started pouring in on Dick's phone, Dick moved it to his tablet and now Jason found himself smirking over the back of the couch at all the photos the girls were sending.

"You are a lucky man, Dick!" Roy teased. "Oh look there's Donna!"

"What do you say Jay? Wanna go out with her?" Victor teased when they all saw Kara's picture of her in yellow lingerie holding a note asking him out.

"Man she's sexy, must be a Kryptonian thing," Wally whistled lowly then.

"I'll consider it," Jason lied, he had a girl, and as both he and Victor knew, he was very content with his girl. Raven was hell on wheels and more than enough for him to handle, it was what he adored about her though.

"Whoa! Look at Rose!" Garfield gaped and Jason looked over at Rose Wilson, dressed in something purple as she stood there with a bright smile.

"You're getting lucky tonight Gar!" Garth nudged the greenling's ribs which had Garfield laughing. Jason quietly texted Raven to make sure she was having a good time, his reply: 😶.

"Holy shit look at Kori and Barbara!" Tim gaped, and Jason glanced over the screen, he smirked at Dick's expression and the innocent hug Kori had Barbara in as they both stood there in thin purple.

"Wow! Look at Cassie, Steph, and Cass!" Roy said. Jason smacked him up the back the head.

"Ow!"

"Two of them are my sisters!" Jason warned lowly. Yeah, he'd come to have a good bond with Steph and Cass, he didn't want Roy ogling them.

"Karen's looking good, Duncan's lucky man," Dick announced and Jason looked at the screen at a pregnant Karen who was smiling as she stood arm in arm with Kori and Rose.

"Just look at her! all pretty and silver!" Gar sighed.

"Holy fuck!" Garth shouted and Jason's attention snapped to who was on the screen now: Raven. His heart dropped into his stomach and he felt the familiar want he had whenever he was around her. However, he could only gape at the sight of her. she was dressed, not in the most reveling lingerie, but in red silk, her lips were stained a light red, and her dark eyes were staring at them innocently as she smiled sweetly. Her long legs were revealed, the swell of her hips a teas as she appeared to be holding up the red silk with her arms crossed over her small breasts.

Good Fucking God The Woman Was Going To Kill Him!

"RAVEN!?" Garfield sputtered, Jason snapped out of his stupor then. "Holy Shit! She's Hot!"

Jason saw red momentarily, however there was water in Gar's hand, and Dick's tablet was right there, the phone would be a simple hack and erase. Victor beat him to the punch.

"That's my little sister!" Victor bellowed. Gar jumped and water splattered all over the tablet, Jason slipped out then and called Raven.

"Hello?" she answered, her monotone smoky.

"Please tell me you bought that," he said.

"You like?" she asked.

"You're killing me sunshine," he promised.

"Mmm, if you say yes to Kara you will never see it or me again," she warned.

"And why would I want to see Kara? She's got too much… everything," he dismissed.

"good," she said.

"But Rae, if you send another photo like that to the guys I'll commit their murders and drag you off with me to some remote location," he warned.

"I didn't send the photo, Kori did," Raven said and hung up. He groaned. The woman was going to be the death of him.

"I didn't even know Raven had a pair of legs like that!" Garfield defended.

"She walks around in a leotard and shorts all day! How did you not notice!?" Roy shouted.

"Cause she's always wearing that cloak! She has about zero sex appeal!"

"Jay, who was the hottest?" Dick asked him instantly.

"Why?" Jason asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets. If he picked Raven he'd endure the teasing. If he didn't pick Raven he'd endure his girlfriend's wrath…

"Cause Kara was standing there all sexy asking you out!" Wally grinned.

"Actually Raven was more my type," Jason shrugged which had everyone gaping at him.

"Raven? Victor's little sister? He's going to blast you!" Garfield laughed.

"Why would he, I'm not the one who said she had a nice pair of legs," Jason smirked maliciously as Victor appeared behind Roy and Gar, both boys paled.

"You said what about my sister?"

"They said she was sexy, had a nice pair of legs, and no sex appeal," Jason filled in. the boys ran and Jason smirked as he watched Victor tear after them. It was just him and Dick now as Wally had run off to the communicator.

"So you and Rae, how long?" Dick asked.

Jason just lifted a brow at Dick.

"I'm not clueless Jay," Dick smirked.

"Stay out of it."

"I will, just trying to figure out when you're going to tell us, Tim's going to figure it out same with Bruce," Dick said. "And really, she is a very sexy woman."

"Yup, and say it again and I will not be responsible for my actions."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	22. Heatwave

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Heatwave…**

Jason had barely walked in the door of their apartment when he was jumped by Raven. She was panting, she was naked, and she looked deprived as she sunk her fingers into his hair and kissed him senselessly. He barely managed to shut the door before she was completely wrapped around him, Jason spun her around to prop her against the door as he managed to detangle them for a moment, this was odd for her as her lips trailed over his jaw and pulse.

"Rae, not that I don't love this, what the hell!?" he caught her wandering fingers and pinned her wrists overhead then.

"Just shut up and fuck me," she breathed and he eyed her carefully, she was already trying to grind her hips on his, and not that it wasn't tempting to jump her, she seemed drugged. Her eyes were as big as saucers, she felt feverish for someone who normally ran cold, and she was panting like she had run two marathons.

"Rae?"

"Jason, I'm in heat, now either shut up and fuck me or I fuck you," she warned, her eyes flickering red. As surged forward to kiss him.

"Oh."

Yeah, oh, it was all he had in response to his sexy girlfriend jumping him. Jason would have to double check his vocabulary and thinking later on that one as he kissed Raven back, into the door, releasing her wrists as he grabbed her thighs to keep her secure. She was so hot already, and he could feel her heat even through his jeans, the woman was on fire. His hands slid up her thighs, she was tugging at his Jacket so he pulled away and let it fall as she ripped his shirt. Fuck she was determined.

Pulling her away from the door he managed to get them to the couch when he fell back on it and she purred, as she kissed his jawline and pulse. Jason groaned feeling her fingers slid over his skin as she came to hook her fingers at his waist line. She was tugging at his belt determinedly and he caught her fingers as he pulled her back up to him, she whimpered a bit in what sounded like frustration. He'd have laughed had her eyes not been flickering red and she was grinding her hips desperately.

"Now," she ordered desperately, she seemed beyond reasoning as he pulled her down, he managed to capture her mouth as he rolled them off the couch, Raven gasped at landing on the floor but he was comfortable here as he felt her legs wrap securely around his waist. His hand snaked down between them as he traced her slit. Raven groaned as she fell back and her fingers dug into his shoulders painfully.

Fuck she was soaked, and on fire, and it was hot as hell!

He watched her face carefully as he slid a finger into her, she all but clamped on him as she shoved her hips into his hand biting her lip as she moaned in pleasure. He smirked a bit as he used his thumb to tease her nerve, she melted, and he slid another finger into her as he continued his torment of her. Raven was writhing beneath him, he had barely touched her.

"Jason! No Teasing!" she shouted as he felt her passage tightening around him.

"Fuck you're hot, little bird," he groaned as he withdrew his fingers from her, she came up at him, four red eyes glowing as she kissed him and he felt her finally undo his jeans as she reached in and firmly grasped him. Jason was startled by her that she shoved him back and smirked as she stroked him. A soundless moan escaped him as his head fell back.

"Rae…" he groaned as he watched her lift herself over him and line them up.

"Now!" she hissed as she stared down. Jason groaned as her heat wrapped tightly around him, all but burning him and strangling him. Raven sighed in relief as she sunk over him, Jason grabbed her hips to stop her slow torment as he surged up, she let out a sound he'd never identify but was of pleasure as she was firmly seated on him.

Jason watched as she slowly slid her hands over herself as she slowly started moving how she wanted, and he just savored the view as her eyes were hooded and she reached up to cup her breasts. Her heat was wrapped so snuggly around him, and moaned as her head fell back. He slipped a hand between her legs and found the nerves again which had her arching, as she silently screamed.

Jason moaned as he felt his own pleasure building as she started moving faster, her heat was strangling him, but fuck it felt good. She leaned over him, her hips never ceasing their speeding pace as she kissed him. Jason let his hands slid up and over her as her hands caught his and pinned him. He felt her edge coming, and he nearly cried out with how tight she was as she pulled away from the kiss and screamed, he felt her shatter around him as a tension in him snapped and he felt like the world exploded. He shouted her name as his peak was reached and grabbed her hips to hold her still. Raven groaned lowly as she continued slowing down from her high until she fell on him, panting.

Raven muttered something in Azarathian as she rested on his chest. Jason just tried to catch his breath as his hands rested on the swell of her hips.

"Rae, how long does this last?" he asked.

"Few days," she murmured as she pulled herself up and off him. It was now he realized they forgot the condom. "I'm not done with you yet," she smiled slightly.

Jason smiled a bit, and pulled her to him for a light kiss. This might not be so bad, Raven took over the kiss again as her fingers dove into his hair.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	23. Sweet & Gooey vs Comfy & Quiet

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Sweet & Gooey vs Comfy & Quiet**

Jason supposed a night with dinner and a movie couldn't be all bad, not on a rainy Gotham night that even crime didn't want to be active for. Which was probably why he'd reluctantly agreed to a night out with Dick and Kori. Raven was with him though so it couldn't be all bad, he supposed.

Then again, Dick Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne was annoyingly, and sickeningly sweet with model Kori Anders. Also, Nightwing and Starfire were another annoyingly sweet pair. In general, Dick and Kori, as civilian or superhero, were annoyingly sweet.

Meanwhile, there was Jason and Raven, who were not annoyingly sweet, in fact most people forgot they were even dating. Jason and Raven were comfortable, they were good friends, and they were partners, they weren't sweet though. In fact he'd seen his girlfriend punch Garfield for even suggesting she was sweet.

Still, here he was, with Raven as they both waited in line for Dick and Kori, who were running late due to 'traffic'. Jason had texted them to just be honest and say they were running late because of sex.

"Do we wait for them or ditch them?" Raven asked.

"Well you've known couple them longer, how long does sex take?" Jason asked.

"We should buy tickets then," Raven sighed as they moved with the line for the Wonder Woman movie premiere.

"The next time Dick gives us shit about not doing dates I'm reminding him of this," Jason decided.

"Me too," Raven agreed. Jason turned when he heard running and panting and saw Dick dragging Kori along with him.

"Sorry we're late," Kori gasped.

"Traffic." "Got Lost." Dick and Kori said in unison.

"They could just say they were having sex," Jason shrugged.

"It's not like we're innocent children and don't know," Raven shrugged as they continued moving with the line.

"You guys!" Kori shrieked.

"And you two actually have sex lives?" Dick challenged.

"None of your business, Dickhead," Jason smirked. If there was one thing he and Raven had plenty of, it was sex. They just weren't as vocal about it. That said, his girlfriend had boldly shoved him in an alley for a blowjob just after they arrived here. However, they hadn't been late, and no one had caught them. Again. It was like that time at the zoo, or the museum, so long as no one caught them they were in the clear. And with Raven's empathy they had yet to be caught.

"I am so excited for the movie!" Kori giddily bounced as she held Dick's hand.

"You do realize you know her, right? So why are we seeing this movie again?" Jason pointed out as Raven buried her nose in the book she'd brought for waiting in line.

"We are here because this will be fun, and you two never do anything!" Kori snapped the last part which had him and Raven looking at one another then at the other couple.

"Well we went to the zoo last weekend," Jason defended.

"And the beach," Raven started.

"There was that trip down the coast."

"And the island."

"Don't forget Europe."

"That was work."

"That was fun too."

"True, and then there was the park."

"There was the movie last weekend."

"Yeah, and we did the dinner date thing too."

"And I'm pretty sure I actually remembered our anniversary this year and got us to dinner at that place," Jason pointed out.

"We had burgers because the meals were tiny place?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, and then there was the museum."

"That was work."

"True, but it was fun."

"Yeah, and there was the library," Jason pointed.

"Okay we get it, you two actually do stuff," Dick snapped. "But you never do things with us!"

"Because you're always late!" Jason snapped.

"Oh the line's moving!" Kori pointed out as they moved up to the ticket counter. Jason pulled out his wallet as he paid for the tickets, he handed two tickets to the girls then.

"Go get the seats, Dick and I will get the snacks," Jason decided as he walked with Dick into the snack line as the girls disappeared into the crowd.

"Thanks for doing this," Dick said.

"Yeah," Jason nodded. He didn't mind spending time with Dick now that they had hashed things out, thrown the punches, and moved on. Raven and Kori being his friends and Dick's had sort of pushed things forward to. Not that Jason had patched things up with Bruce yet, but he found his 'brothers' weren't completely intolerable. Damian was but that was mostly because the young teen kept eye sexing his girlfriend.

"So how are you and Rae doing lately?"

"We're moving in together," Jason shrugged as they moved in the line.

"Really?" Dick blinked owlishly at him.

"Yeah it was a shock to us too until Victor pointed out most of Rae's things are at my place," Jason shrugged.

"Ah, need help with the move."

"So long as you and Kori don't have sex in my bed, sure," Jason shrugged.

"We're not that bad!" Dick defended.

"Remember the 'Ceiling', Dick?" Jason challenged as he looked at his older brother. He, Raven, Tim, Victor, Roy, and Cassandra Sandsmark had been the unfortunate souls to walk in on Dick and Kori having ceiling sex in the Tower. He and Roy had only been there looking for Kori, they were not expecting that eyeful.

"Oh yeah, that was fun until you walked in," Dick had that dorky grin on his face again. "And I can't wait until someone actually confirms you and Rae have a sex life!"

"That's not going to happen," Jason assured his idiot brother as they ordered popcorn and drinks before heading for the theatre.

"Are you two at least happy?" Dick asked.

"We're going," Jason shrugged. He and Raven didn't do happy, but they were content, and they were good. It was kind of a nice change of pace for him. "We're comfortable. You and Kori?"

"I'm going to marry that woman Jay," Dick avowed.

"Don't fuck it up this time around," Jason advised. "Else I side with her and have to shoot you."

"You wouldn't actually shoot me!" Dick mocked.

Jason lifted a brow as he looked up to where the girls waved their attention before he headed up for them. Dick slid in beside Kori and Jason sat by Raven who tucked herself into his side again and Kori kissed Dick.

About halfway through the movie Dick and Kori were making out, and Raven's undivided attention was on the film. Jason just shook his head, this was why he didn't do double dates with Dick and Kori.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	24. Butt-Butt-Butt!

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Butt-Butt-Butt!**

Raven gasped as she was slammed into by Damian.

She groaned in pain as she propped herself up, Damian's thigh was on her shoulder, and his hands…

"Damian! Get off!" she ordered as he scrambled up, she rolled to her feet and was throwing up a shield in defense against Blue Beetle's attack at their spar as she was slammed back into Damian again.

"Ow," she muttered.

"What is this spar?" he asked her.

"I think his suit's going nuts," she said and her eyes glowed white as she let her empathy reach out and wrap around Jaime and his bug as she radiated her calm when Starfire finally flew into the spar, Jaime gasped as he collapsed, gasping for air and Raven slumped over her knees breathing. That was unexpected to say the least, Azar she was not ready to use her empathy that way as she stood up when a set of hands had her arms and she leaned in on her friend.

"Hey Raven, you okay?" he asked as he hoisted her up, Raven found herself up in a set of arms as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Fine… just tired, that took a lot out of me," she breathed as her eyes fluttered shut and she just rested against Damian. She found herself being carried to the infirmary then.

It was some time later when she woke Jason was at her bedside reading.

"Where's Damian?" Raven asked hoarsely, Jason's aquamarine eyes flicked up to hers' and she felt her heart skip a beat (thankfully she wasn't hooked up to any machines; she was going to have a serious talk with her emotions when this was settled).

"He seemed to be having a freak out and left, I don't know where he went," Jason shrugged.

"Ah," she nodded.

"Need something sunshine?" he asked her.

"No, just, that blast was pretty hard, thought he'd stay to be checked out," Raven shrugged.

"Never know with the demon brat," Jason shrugged and looked back at his book, Raven rolled her eyes but would admit that Jason was right. Damian was good at hiding pain. Almost as good as Jason, Raven figured it was a Bat thing because even Dick could hide his pain. Wincing in discomfort she sighed, her friend was up then.

"Rae?" he sounded worried.

"I think I might have cracked ribs," she admitted.

"No shit, they were broken when you arrived here," Jason snapped as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Oh," she muttered.

"You break ribs with a direct blast from blue bug and you only have 'oh' to say," he shook his head.

"Actually I think they broke when Damian landed on me, he and you weigh a ton!" she defended.

"He landed on you!?" Jason gaped at her.

"Yeah, he took the hit, but he landed on me," Raven winced a bit more as she moved to sit up.

"I see, well, that might explain why he was so whacky earlier," Jason shrugged. She just grimaced.

* * *

Damian had panicked when he had landed on Raven, he'd admit that. for a seventeen year old girl she'd never really grown for as long as he had known her, she was small. And his sixteen year old self was way bigger and heavier than her. However, that wasn't what he was obsessing about now, a month since the 'incident' and he was disturbed with himself with how often he woke up dreaming about her.

See, when he had landed on Raven he might have, accidently grabbed her ass, and it was a damn accident! Kay, the lingering might not have been, and all the accidently brush passes he'd made on her, or when they were sparring and he'd let her pin him. Fuck he had a problem!

But it couldn't be helped! She was so small, and soft, and warm… Damn it!

He'd be eating corndogs with her and he'd have to excuse himself to the bathroom to relieve himself of his obvious growing problem, and it was becoming a fucking problem.

Last night he'd bolted out of a very hot, wet dream where he'd had her tied up and on her hands and knees and he could only think about her ass!

She was his teammate! She was Jason's best friend, and his best friend, he was not fucking it up. Still… that ass!

Damian slid around her now, internally groaning at the feel of her slight form in the tight Disneyland rollercoaster line. Raven suddenly grabbed his arm and he just about leapt out of his skin to deny feeling her up.

"Look Damian! It's Belle!" she smiled and fuck she was pretty.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" he huffed not getting her excitement.

"Have you never seen the Disney movies?" she demanded, and he looked down at his little friend as she glared up at him with folded arms.

"Should I have?" he asked.

"That's it! Tonight, you, me, my bed and Disney movies!" she stated. Damian felt everything in him coming roaring in as he wanted to kiss her then, drag her off into some secluded area and get rid of this annoying desire he had to be in her. However, he just swallowed tightly and tried not to think about her insinuation as she turned into a conversation with Jaime, Garfield and Donna as the line moved forward.

Why!? Why him!? And why did it have to be her!? HER OF ALL PEOPLE! It couldn't be the amazon he dreamed about devouring.

He just wondered if Splash Mountain was really that important of a ride that he couldn't skip it and relieve himself of a coming problem.

"Oh look! We're next!" Raven smiled as she did her little bounce to see, he groaned; it couldn't be that bad…

Damian realized he was so fucking wrong about how bad it could be when he was walking off the ride, drenched, and Raven walked by him in her wet, white t-shirt and he could see the red bikini top! He excused himself as quickly as possible then.

* * *

Jason wasn't possessive, no, not by any means, and especially not with Raven. Nope. However, since she had found and dragged his ass out of the Pit before Talia could do whatever the fuck Talia had been planning to do with him three years ago, he had come to love the little bird.

Not just like, not just attraction, and it sure as hell was not a platonic kind of love, he **loved** her. Raven was his everything and had been since she was fifteen, and she scared the fucking shit out of him. Goddamn she was so innocent, and while not naïve, she was trusting of those she let get close to her. Take him and her, oh there was mutual sexual attraction there, and she invited him to her room frequently at night, she would walk around in those fucking bikinis, he's seen her in nothing but a damn towel once! Point was, she did all that teasing on him, and he did it just as much to her, and they both fucking knew it. She'd even asked him when he'd kiss her on one of their frequent movie nights. Well… that kiss lead to a heated making out session.

Then he'd left before they did something stupid, Bruce had called and Jason had left on a mission as Red Robin. But he had said goodbye to Raven and promised they'd sort it out when he got back, that was about two weeks after her infirmary stint. Now he was back, his exhaustion had him wanting to see his best friend and sleeping for a month. And the first thing he sees after being gone was his little dipshit brother feeling Raven up; and Raven being Raven, who was both innocent and only had eyes for him, was missing it.

Walking up behind Raven, who was oblivious to Damian's shoulder touching her he leaned over her ear.

"Miss me sunshine?" he asked.

"Jason!" she spun around and he found himself with an armful of Raven and Damian glaring daggers at him.

"Glad to see you too, princess," Jason set her down and slung an arm around her shoulders casually.

"Damian we'll finish the talk tomorrow," Raven said as she walked with him, grabbing his bag as they walked.

"What was that about?" Jason asked casually.

"I don't know, I think he's just lonely, we've been hanging out a lot," Raven answered him as she wrapped her arm around his back. "So Red, how are you?" she asked.

"Well, I'm about to beat the shit out of my little brother for eye sexing my girl." Jason answered.

"What!? He was not!" she snapped.

"Was too," he countered.

"And since when was I your girl?" she demanded.

"Since about five minutes ago, I decided that I want to try out this dating thing with you while I was away," he informed her.

"Really?" she blinked at him.

"Yeah, surprised me too, but I'm forewarning you I'm going to suck at this, and I'm a very jealous bastard," he warned her.

"Then it's a good think I happen to like you as well, and want to try dating with you too, but I'm a possessive demon," she warned.

"Good to know," he nodded.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	25. The Not a Date-Date

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **The Not a Date-Date…**

Jason and Raven had both come to an understanding with one another. A 'friends with benefits' deal, they were both good at being friends, and they didn't see the harm of adding sex into their arrangement. Jason figured they were both adults, and they weren't childish about this like sex or having their arrangement. They were still friends, and did things together, like going to the movies, or going to the zoos, or the parks, or the beaches, or dinners even. That never meant he was jealous, and neither was she.

Granted, Jason found his side of their little arrangement making him monogamous, which was something he kept quiet, it wasn't a serious relationship. Hell, it wasn't a relationship, it was friends with benefits, which was a step down from relationship. However, he was redeemed by the accidental commitment with no feelings! So… HA!

"Ready to go sunshine?" he asked as he sat on the bed of her Tower room waiting for her since they were going to the Wonder Woman movie for her early birthday celebration.

"Almost," she appeared, hopping as she put on a boot and tried to brush her hair before she fell on the bed and sighed.

"You suck at the be a girl thing," he informed her.

"Kara cheats, she has the who Kryptonian thing going, Zatanna uses magic, Kori's Kori, and Donna's an Amazon, and Mumbo knocked my powers out today!" she grumbled into the bedspread.

"Well, you look fine, finish getting ready so we can go; or else were going to be late," Jason said again and she glared up at him as she twisted around and finished getting ready before she was up and walking with him out of the Tower. It wasn't a date, not really, but he and Raven were going to go to the movies and dinner today for an early celebration of her birthday since he was going to be off world for it and she was kind of his friend so…

"Where are you, Roy and Kori going?" Raven asked as they made it in line, she let her bangs fall over her gem to kind of hide her identy.

"Well, we have no clue," he chuckled.

"Alright, stay safe and have fun!" she smiled.

"I'm not leaving yet!"

"You never say goodbye so I'm saying it now so when you leave I know this time I got to say it," she defended and he rolled his eyes as he paid for their tickets. Jason told her to go get the seats while he got the snacks. Jason walked into the theatre and frowned seeing three boys around Raven, and from the looks of it, his empath friend had no idea what these guys were aiming for. A fury filled him, just as ugly as something he felt from the Pit as he walked up and settled beside her and dropped his arm around her shoulder as he glared the young men off.

"What's that for?" she asked as she tilted her head back at him.

"No reason." He shrugged as the trailers started rolling and he enjoyed just sitting there with his friend.

It was after they were leaving the incredibly awesome movie of Wonder Woman and he still had his arm around her as they both chatted about the movie and what they had enjoyed about it. They walked to the seafood restaurant he'd picked earlier because Raven had never tried it.

"Stay right here, I'll be back," he said as he seated her outside on the misty June night before he walked into the place to pick up his order. It wasn't like Raven could or would get into trouble, and he was betting the movie theatre was a fluke, it wasn't like Raven was a babe who got all the guys flirting with her. Well, she was sexy in a Raven sort of way, it was like the librarian sex appeal. Jason placed the orders and he walked outside to find her talking to two new guys and he gaped.

"What the fuck!?" he muttered to himself as he walked over to Raven.

"Hey, little bird," he smirked seeing the other guys look at him, and Raven turned her head back as she smiled.

"Jason, they were just curious if I was here with someone," she said.

"Well, yeah, because a pretty lady should never wander around at night alone," the other boy smiled. Jason snorted.

"Trust me I'd pity the idiot who crosses her, not the other way around," Jason shrugged. And Raven glared at him. "It's true," he defended.

"Your boyfriend is very confident in your abilities," the other started.

"Oh he's n…" she started.

"Why should I worry about my girl, she's not going anywhere, and we'd like to get back to our date," he smiled maliciously as he watched them go and then he looked over at Raven.

"What?" he shrugged.

"I don't know, but I know you're up to something," she warned.

"I'm up to nothing, I'm trying to have a nice night out with a friend, and guys keep hitting on her, and it's getting really annoying," Jason sighed.

"Are you jealous?" she blinked.

"Of course not," he dismissed, but there was a twist in his gut which had him feeling like he was swallowing acid, and that didn't sit well with him.

"You never introduce me as your girl, so what's up?"

"Rae, drop it," he pleaded.

"No, you've been acting weird all evening!" she protested.

"I have not!"

"You held me in the theatre, you let me steal your popcorn, you have had your arm on me all evening, and you just introduced me as your girl," she defended. Jason frowned and then internally banged his head on a brick wall because he realized he was acting like and he wanted to strangle himself.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he lied.

"Jason, if I didn't know better I'd think we're on a date," she warned.

He snorted. "As if, love, I don't do dating and neither do you, so drop it."

"I will figure out what's going on with you Red," she warned ominously.

"When you figure it out tell me," he stated and they resumed their peaceful evening.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	26. Not Shy (Treasure AU 2)

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Not Shy…**

Jason walked Professor Roth up to his boat and helped her on as he untied her from the docks before he hopped on. The woman traveled light, he'd give her that, she had one trunk, which he was guessing to be full of books from the way she was dragging it, and a bag. Jason hefted up both.

"I'll show you to your quarters," he said as he walked her below deck. His ship wasn't a large on, it wasn't designed big, four cabins, one kitchen, and a huge open deck, plus a large cargo hold. His weapons, were numerous and scattered about throughout the ship, and all his munitions were safely kept. Over all the Jolly Rodger; yes that was a joke on Peter Pan, his favored childhood book, Peter Pan.

"So, after you're settled, you can come up and we'll discuss where we're going, or you can rest, this is a steam boat, so be gentle with her, and whatever you do, do not drop food or your person in the water," Jason warned.

"Worried about crocodiles?" she asked as she pulled her bun down, he saw the purple undertones of her black hair then, which was unique and very different from what he'd seen in a long time.

"No ma'am, crocs aren't the killers in these part, it's the hippos you have to worry about," he stated.

"I see, I'll be up in a moment," she said as she started pulling off her shoes. He left her then as he jogged up the stairs to where the wheel was, his only crew would be picked up in a few stops, down the river, and it wasn't his normal crew he'd hired. Normally Kori hired the crew, but this time as it was just him he would be doing it.

He pulled his letter from Victor Cyrus, and thought it over. Victor was a safe contact in these parts, a man born of a Belgium father, and native mother, he was a good man; big as a tree, and the normal contact in these parts for reliable crews. No doubt that the Nazis party had heard of that, but Victor being a Negro might have them going to another for workers. Yeah, Jason was well aware of the Nazis' growing hate list, it wasn't a secret.

But if they didn't go to Vic, then that would mean they'd go to Vandal Savage, a former Belgium bastard mercenary who Jason had had many unpleasant encounters with. This was going to be a bitch, and he didn't have his normal back up as he paddled through the Congo. Sighing he looked up when he heard light steps and found himself staring at Professor Roth.

The woman was wearing pants, but that wasn't why she had his attention. No, she had his attention because there was something commanding about her which demanded his attention, even as she stood there dressed in slacks, bare feet, and a small man's shirt (possibly even a boy's).

"Hey sunshine," he smiled.

"I have a name," she replied.

"Yeah, but you look like a ray of sunshine right now," he replied and smiled at her slight pinkening, and the frown as her dark eyes narrowed dangerously on him.

"The Nazis' have hired another interested party to authenticate the Gem of Scath, we must move swiftly if we are to fine it," Rachel stated.

"Yeah, about that, who's this expert they hired?" Jason asked.

The woman pursed her lips as she folded her arms and she seemed to think about this carefully.

"My mother was a German aristocrat from a very powerful and wealthy family before the Great War, she went to Britain as a young girl to be with an aunt, for her education, at the start of the Great War, there she met my father, a teacher's aid at Oxford. They married when he raped my mother and impregnated her. My father saw an opportunity to move up the social ladder so they returned to Germany to have me.

"When I was twelve my mother took me, and ran away to England again where we changed our names, and hid from my father. My father, is Lucifer Skath, he had worked hard to become a renowned professor in Germany at the Heidelberg University, in philosophy, he was quick to join the Nazi party, and has quickly ascended their ranks. He's one of Hitler's SS officers," Rachel answered.

"What's this have to do with anything?" Jason asked.

"Because, Mr. Todd, I have spent a lifetime doing the exact opposite of my father, and now I have agreed to this challenge to beat him. Hitler has sent my father, Lucifer Skath, to retrieve the Gem of Scath," she answered.

"Oh," Jason said numbly and she smiled. He'd heard of Lucifer Skath, one couldn't be in this business and not hear of the Nazis' prized treasure hunter and finder, and know the ruthlessness with which he'd execute his digs and raids and hunts.

"Now, Mr. Todd, are you sure you wish to continue helping me?" she asked.

"Well, Miss Roth, I was hired to do a job, and as a Wayne, I always do my jobs, so yeah, I'm in," he smiled as he leaned over the petite woman. "Are you?"

"Yes, I want to destroy my father," she said so sweetly, and in that monotone he had a chill of thrill and fear ooze down his spine. The woman was a lot more dangerous that he'd originally anticipated, and he liked it.

"Then welcome aboard the Jolly Rodger," he offered her his hand, she shook it.

"We're picking the crew up in two stops, know anything about navigating the rivers, little bird?" he asked as they walked.

"No, but I am most interested in learning," she offered honestly.

"I have a feeling you have an insatiable thirst for information," he mused.

"Knowledge is power, Mr. Todd," she supplied.

"You should really call me Jason, I don't respond to Mr. Todd," he said as he lead her up to the charts.

"Jason," she monotonously retried his name, and he'd swear it had never sounded sweeter. "You should know I prefer Raven, then, not Rachel," she said.

"Raven, interesting name," he said uncertainly.

"My father fears the ravens," she said.

"Even better name then," he smiled.

"I think so."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	27. All Hallow's Eve

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **All Hallows Eve…**

Raven blamed Constantine! It had to be him! There was no way this was her doing! And she didn't care what Zatanna said. Raven turned the corner and nearly screamed when a set of arms wrapped around her before she slammed her elbow into her captor's gut and stomped on his foot before she bit him. he released her and she flew up as she pulled the shadows into her grasp as she glared down at her captor.

It was Jason!

Releasing her shadows she landed before him.

"Jason!"

"Hey sunshine," he said weakly.

"I am so sorry!" she gasped as she ran over to him and touched his hand that she had bitten.

"Yeah, tonight's not my night," he decided, they heard something.

"Time to go!" she grabbed his wrist as she found her center again and they flew up, she formed a shadow disk and landed them on that as she peeked over the edge and stared down at the world below them.

"This is like the night from hell!" Jason muttered.

"What? You don't have a thousand zombie jokes for a night like this?" she asked blandly as she sat up and took a calming breath.

"As a guy who dug out of his own grave after being dead for a while… no, I tend to avoid zombie jokes unless it'll annoy Dickhead, Replacement, Demon Spawn or Bats," he answered as he fell against her shadow board.

"Constantine will fix this, he did it, he can undo it," Raven whispered desperately.

"Fuck, I hope so, I can't take much more of tonight," he groaned.

"This is why I hate Halloween," she muttered as she sat there just focusing on her breathing.

"It's fucking cursed, I'm moving to the moon," he stated.

"I'm going to Azarath the moment this is over," she stated.

"Want company?" he offered.

"Sure, zombie free zone though," she answered.

"Perfect!" he declared and there was a groan behind her which had her stiffening as she slowly stood and noticed the zombies on the balcony of the sky scraper about to jump at them.

"Time To Go Princess!" Jason shouted. Raven spun around as she pushed all her energy in ascending and accelerating as quickly as she could. They screamed when the zombie landed on her shadow, Jason had his gun out as he started shooting it on it's face, Raven grabbed his jacket as she dropped the shadow and struggled to hold onto the two hundred plus pounds of Jason as she rocketed them upwards before she dropped them on another shadow disk, gasping for breath.

"Fucking Halloween," he muttered as they lay on the shadow panting.

"This is Constantine's fault," she muttered.

"Yes, yes it is," Jason agreed as he rolled onto his stomach and they both looked down at the city below them.

"Any idea where the trio of bird brains and Titans are?" he asked.

"Cy is working with the League, he's off world, Beast Boy is in a rut; do not ask about that, Star's off world, and your brothers were in Gotham last I heard fighting this madness, and the League's been called in," Raven answered.

"A rut? Like a mating rut?" Jason asked.

"Yup, and please do not ask," she said again. it was a night of horrors and hells for her on all fronts. First she'd been running from Beast Boy, who had announced she was ovulating and she should leave so he didn't jump her, then there was the Zombie Apocolypse.

"What do you know, you learn something new every day," Jason shrugged.

"Guess so," she muttered as she stared at the sky, they were so far over the city they were safe, and she was so damn tired from running tonight she just wanted peace for a second.

"I fucking hate Halloween," he repeated.

"Agreed," she nodded.

"Aren't you a demon?"

"Aren't you a zombie?"

"Good point, we're entitled to hate it," Jason decided.

"All we need now is a werewolf," Raven stated, there was a howl below them and Jason and she tensed as she slowly rolled over and peeked over the edge to see a giant green, red eyed velociraptor flying for them.

"Uh… sunshine, I know tonight's cursed, but shouldn't we, I don't know, RUN!" Jason shouted at her, she released the shadow as they plummeted for the ground and past a rutting Beast Boy, and she caught Jason as she landed them on another disk and they rocket through the streets.

"That's it! I'm moving to the moon!" Jason shouted as they saw the hoard of zombies, she turned into an alleyway then.

"You shoot I'll drive!" she said.

"Great! When is Constantine fixing this!?" Jason shouted.

"Tonight!" Raven said and turned her head as she saw a green eagle chasing her, she threw out another shield as Jason started shooting.

Worst night ever.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	28. Challenge Accepted

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Challenge Accepted!**

Dick was pretty sure the show How I Met Your Mother was to blame for this bet, as laughed at Barney's antics. So, they were making a little wager.

Him, Conner, Wally, and Roy grinned in triumph, and Jason just rolled his eyes.

"The first one of us to successfully flirt with Raven, and have her flirt back, wins a hundred bucks!" Wally announced. They had picked Raven because she was only a little younger than them, and she was so indifferent to the world around her that she would be a challenge to flirt with.

"She's so going to kill you when she finds out," Jason sang as he stood up.

"Alright then, how about we make a betting pool, you can be the bookie Jay!" Dick smiled maliciously. Jason had joined the Young Justice team about the same time as Raven, they had both been quick to become friends over books and whatever else it was Jason liked; Dick didn't know, and frankly he didn't care. Bruce had replaced him with Jason, and Jason was just… Jason was so different! Dick didn't know what Bruce saw in Jason, or what Raven did for that matter. The teen was crass, rude, socially graceless, and quite frankly, a pain in the ass.

"What's this about a betting pool!?" Artemis, M'gann, Zatanna, and Barbara appeared.

"They want to see who can flirt with Raven," Jason filled in, Dick and Barbara glared at him.

"No, we want to see who can best flirt on Raven!" Wally grinned.

"Mmm, Wally…" Artemis started in a hard tone.

"It'll mean nothing, you're my girl!" Wally was quick to promise.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, and Dick knew Wally was whipped. But then again, Wally and Artemis had unwittingly been whipped by the other before they had become a couple.

"So, Jay's the bookie," Dick announced.

"Yay!" Jason sarcastically celebrated which had him just rolling his eyes.

"The rules are simple, we have a week to see who can successfully flirt with Raven," Dick decided.

"Not that I'm participating but success is gaged how?" Conner asked.

"The girls will be the judges, tell us who Raven's got a crush on," Dick announced. It shouldn't be that hard, but this was going to be fun.

"Alright!" Wally grinned.

Jason sat there jotting down bets, as they all divided to work on their success.

* * *

 _Thursday…_

Raven was sitting on the beach, Jason was with her like usual and she was meditating, Jason appeared to be napping as they both relaxed. Raven knew that Jason had grown sick of the YJ team always looking down on him because he wasn't Dick, and since she hadn't been a part of the original team they had been quick to form a friendship, one which she cherished because Jason was a lot of fun to be around.

"Hey, you want ice cream?" her shaded friend asked Raven's eyes snapped open then.

"Sure," she nodded as she stretched out from meditating and Jason was gone. Suddenly there was a blur and sand and Raven coughed as she waved the dust away.

"Well hello beautiful!" a voice announced. Raven turned her head to where Jason's spot was and frowned a bit seeing the green eyes and red hair of Wally.

"What do you want?" she asked, as she looked around for Jason. Raven did not have a great relationship with the original YJ team, her being a demon and all, many of the members had made it clear they didn't trust her. Wally was one of those members.

"Who says I want anything? You have the prettiest eyes," Wally announced.

"If you want nothing leave me alone," Raven tersely stated as she stood up and swatted off the sand as she marched after Jason.

"Wait! Come on!" Wally scrambled after her.

"You like Artemis, go bother her!" Raven snapped as she used her powers to sink the ground a bit on him.

Raven was quick to reach Jason who was turning around with two cones in hand when he turned around.

"Is it just me, or is Wally being weird?" she asked as she sensed the redhead following.

"No, he's definitely being weird," Jason agreed as he handed her the chocolate as he took the strawberry.

"Glad it's not just me."

* * *

 _Saturday…_

Raven was working on her magic, she was alone and she could do the spells she craved to do without revealing too much of her power. Jason was out today, which was a shame in her mind because it was getting weirder with the other boys after Wally. Now she had the holo-pad all to herself as she used ancient Azarathian magic today. She spun around as she released a fraction of her powers to slice through the opponents when the holo-pad shut off.

"Impressive," Roy was standing there, Raven folded her arms then.

"I was not finished with the level," she stated. Roy walked forward.

"I know, but I wanted to ask if I could join you, you only team up with Jay and you need to be able to work with everyone else," Roy said.

"Jason joins my practices because he is not afraid to be hurt," Raven answered. Jason and she had an understanding in their spars, and it's why it worked. However, she had the ability to freak out the others with her powers so she didn't display them.

"Then I'll join," Roy grinned.

"I would rather not," she answered as she slipped past him.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Roy insisted.

"You do not do fun," she retorted as she let the shadows wrap around her and take her to her quarters. Roy was of the many who had openly disliked her so she did not understand this change in his attitude. Picking up her phone she texted Jason then to ask if the team had been exposed to something to alter personalities. His response was he'd ask Dickhead.

* * *

 _Monday…_

Raven was in the kitchen making her morning tea for her morning meditation as she enjoyed the silence. She felt him behind her before he was beside her on the counter grinning.

"Morning little bird," her best friend announced.

"Morning Red," she replied as she continued making tea for the two of them. Jason was a raging storm of emotions that her empathy enjoyed, she handed him the second mug of tea as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Kay, I'm going to be honest with you, they made a bet who could flirt the best with you and that's why they've been bugging you this week," Jason said as she wrapped the shadows around them both and they landed on the top of the mountain she normally did her meditation on.

"Why would they do that?" she asked as she hopped into the air and took a sip of her tea.

"Well, I don't know, just they did and only Dickhead's in the running," Jason shrugged as he pulled out a paper and handed it to her. Raven's eyes narrowed on his neat script as she deciphered a ledger of bets.

"Jason Peter Todd! You two timing bookie!" she snapped.

"What!? I'll split the winnings with you fifty fifty," he decided and she looked at the amount.

"Very well," she nodded and handed it back to him as she sipped her tea. "So how have they decided the winner of this bet?" she asked.

"The girls are going to interrogate you for your crush," he said.

"Crush?" Raven blinked. "I have to crush someone!?"

"What!? No!" He laughed then. "Oh God, no, a crush is when you like someone."

"I see, so do I say I like you?"

"Uh…"

"You are someone I like, I find your company a bit annoying at times, but I do like you," she offered.

"Not that kind of like, princess," he said.

"Oh, the attraction like?" she asked.

"Yeah, the one your empathy hates."

"I see," she nodded. Lust, not something she had really looked at in her emotions and psyche of herself yet, and not something she was going to look at as she was just here from Hell and Azarath and still navigating earth.

"So we're cool, you don't hate my guts?" he asked.

"Why would I ever hate you? You're my first and so far only friend," she shrugged.

"I was worried about you hating me for the bet," he admitted.

"No, when we split the winnings we should save them," she smiled. He laughed and agreed as they both sat there in silence and sipped the tea.

* * *

 _Tuesday…_

"Hey Rae," Dick greeted her in the library, Raven looked up at Dick then and gingerly shut her book. She'd be happy when this bet was over and she'd be left alone.

"What is it?" Raven asked as the other teen sat across from her.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do a movie or something," Dick grinned.

"Why?"

"Because there's an awesome new movie out," Dick answered. "And you're a pretty girl looking in need of some fun."

"No, I am good, I have plans with Jason," she answered and stood to leave then.

"I never said what day the movie was," Dick smoothly pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, I have plans with Jason," she answered and walked out.

* * *

 _Wednesday…_

Raven was sitting in the living area, alone, her feet were propped up on the coffee table. Her book was in hand as she enjoyed the day of no one around. It was peaceful, this stupid bet was getting out of hand, as Dick had sent her flowers. Raven was not amused with the antics of the others either. The sooner this bet was over the better. Thinking of the bet, her eyes flicked up when her empathy picked up the other four women of the YJ team walked in. There went the peace, Raven thought dryly as she looked at her book.

"Oh, hey Raven, we were just talking about the boys!" M'gann giggled.

"I bet," Raven nodded as she looked at her page number and shut the book. "What about them?"

"Well… we were wondering if you liked any of them," Zatanna asked her.

"No," Raven answered as she shook her head she felt M'gann probing her mind and she had emotions scatter all thoughts of the bet as Raven left Love Raven and Happy Raven to deal with M'gann's prying.

"Eeep!" M'gann squeaked and leapt back as Raven walked out of there.

"So… any crushes?"

"Does wishing to drop a boulder on them count as a crush?" Raven asked, the girls giggled and Raven grabbed her book and walked out, oh, she knew exactly the earful M'gann had received from Love Raven and Happy Raven, both who were giggling still. Bloody emotions.

"Hey Rae," Jason was sitting in the training room wrapping his knuckles.

"When does this bet end?" she asked as she sat down with him.

"Tomorrow," he answered.

"Good, M'gann's prying is giving me a headache," she muttered as she took his other hand and started wrapping his knuckles.

* * *

 _Thursday…_

"Well, what's the verdict!?" Dick demanded gleefully as they sat there.

"She doesn't like any of you," M'gann answered as she sat down. "In fact she had several thoughts of suspicion of the change of attitude in all of you, and she's staying around Jason until you are all back to normal."

"Does she have a crush on Jason?" Dick asked.

"Not from what her emotions said, her mind is very aware and developed," M'gann announced.

"So who wins the bet?" Wally demanded.

"Me," Jason announced. "And as all you idiots proved, Raven doesn't like you so pay up," Jason said.

They all grumbled and Dick frowned as Jason smirked and walked out with over five hundred dollars in cash as he disappeared.

"If I didn't know better I'd think the little twerp just hustled us," Roy muttered.

* * *

Jason handed Raven half of five hundred and sixty dollars.

"So, what is this called?" Raven asked as she counted two hundred and eighty dollars.

"That, is what is called winning, next I'll teach you how to hustle," Jason mused as he slung an arm around his demon friend.

"What is a hustle?" she asked.

"I have so much to teach you," he mused. "You've been stuck in Hell too long, and that Azarath too long."

"I have a very bad feeling about this," she mused dryly.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	29. Egg

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Eggs…**

Raven blamed Damian and Garfield for her obligation towards animals, the only big problem that she was coming to find was she didn't attract the normal kind of animals, no, that would be too simple. She was a demon, and the animals she found herself accumulating were as followed:

-Sphinxes

-Cerberus

-Phoenixes

-Fairies (despite what people thought, they were not remotely human-like they were more bird-like)

-Trolls

-Angels

-A few other, lower demons

And now… well, she was holding a dragon's egg in her hands. She'd just won it off a guy who was thinking to hustle her, which didn't work the moment she revealed her four eyes, red skin, fangs, horns, and claws, he'd dropped his abused animals in her arms and ran. Now, now Raven had a dragon's egg which she couldn't destroy or send to another dimension.

The other animals had been simple enough, she handed them right over to Garfield and Damian who had both eagerly started inspecting the animals and devising ways to heal the animals.

Meanwhile, Raven was sitting at her kitchen table, in her shared apartment with her boyfriend, staring at an egg she had on the pot and sitting on the portable camping stove Jason owned trying to figure out what the hell she was supposed to do with a dragon. Pursing her lips she stared at the egg; which was far larger than an ostrich egg, and tried to think of where she could put a dragon to live a long, peaceful, undisturbed life, in a plane it should actually exist in.

Which was a dilemma since not many realms in the infinite multi-verse actually had dragons. And she also had to figure out how to keep it here, in this apartment when Jason arrived.

Jason did not mind her little hobby of collecting the rare magical creatures, he just minded when she brought home the dangerous, fire breathing, death bearing, unpredictable ones. Which was why she was glaring at the egg trying to will an answer from the egg or the depth of her psyche so she could just resolve this and be done with it. However, she was a realist.

Which was why she was going to have to seduce Jason and keep him off the egg problem until she had a solution.

Besides, if her empathy was anything to go by then the egg was not done cooking, as the baby dragon was still developing which meant she had time. Just not a lot of time.

The door opened and Raven turned on Jason walking in, he was humming to himself when he paused at the table.

"Rae… why is there an egg in my pot?" he asked after about five minutes of staring at it. Alright, so maybe seducing Jason wouldn't work this time.

"It's a dragon's egg," she answered.

"Raven!"

"Please! I got it off an animal abuser, and all the other animals went to Dami and Gar, but they are not equipt for a dragons egg!" she pleaded.

"Raven!" he repeated.

"I'm going to find it a home, I just… dragons are practically extinct so this isn't easy," she defended.

"Fine," Jason sighed. "Just stop with the big eyes."

"Thank you," she sighed.

"You owe me," he warned as he kissed her.

"OH?" she mused, and what do you want as payment?" she asked as her fingers caught the waist of his jeans.

"I can think of a few things," he assured her and Raven floated up to kiss him again as she just relaxed at this not having been a fight.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	30. Hello

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Hello**

Jason didn't like this, he didn't like this one bit. Dick; Dickhead who didn't like him!; had shoved his ass in the car and they were now heading for the precious Titans.

Jason, at fourteen, had never even left Gotham, let alone traveled across the country to another city! He didn't need to see the fucking world, and he did not need to listen to any more of this _**God-Awful DISCO MUSIC!**_ He was going to die if he kept listening to this horrible shit! _**ANYTHING**_ was better than this, but no, Dickhead was hooked on fucking disco music. Jason wanted to die.

He also didn't need to travel with his dorky, self-proclaimed, very shitty, older brother, who was dressed like a fucking gay circus clown about to go trapezing off to work for Riddler or a hooker fantasy service or something. Seriously, the '70s had died for a reason! _**Apparently NOT to Dickless, WHO HADN'T EVEN BEEN BORN IN THE '70s!**_

"Come on little wing, lighten up, this will be good for us, and you," Dick smiled.

Jason glared up at the dickless wonder. "I would rather be ran over by a fucking magical unicorn than continue this trip."

"Don't be that way little wing," Dick grinned and nudged his shoulder. Jason groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

Next time he was asking Selina to fucking kidnap him! Fuck this shit, at least the scary cat lady didn't listen to fucking disco music! He was going to die if he listed to 'Turn the Beat Around!' one more time, and he'd be dragging Dickhead to hell with him if he went.

"I realize we haven't gotten to know each other,"

"Shut up," Jason growled out. Two fucking days of this disco music! Jason was murderous.

"It'll be fun!" Dick grinned.

"Oh I bet, I get to meet all the goodie-goodies who will also hate my guts, as if I did not get enough of that from school," he muttered to himself as he glared out the window. Jason was not winning any popularity contests with his new snotty classmates who he'd soon punch than bend over for. Sorry, he was not bending over for anyone, and if those assholes thought they were bad they could think again.

They finally stopped in the city for gas, when Dick got out of the car Jason popped the disk and snapped it half before slipping soundlessly from the car and pitching it and slipping back in without Dick noticing.

"how much longer until we get to Neverland and I can get a plane ticket HOME?" Jason grounded out.

"Don't be that way little wing," Dick grinned.

"You do know I've got at least ten pounds on you, right?" Jason asked coldly, he was running to the end of his rope and he wanted to go home.

"So?"

"So, call me little wing again and I'll knock your teeth down your throat and kick your ass circus boy, and don't think I can't!" Jason warned. He might not be as good as the Golden Boy Dickhead, but Jason wasn't above fighting dirty; he'd done it to Bruce, he'd do it to Dickhead.

"You need to seriously lighten up," Dick said as he finished filling up the tank and paid before getting in the car again. the silence was blissful as Dick talked. Jason just reveled in no disco music until all of a sudden Dick pulled out another CD and 'Turn the Beat Around!' blared again.

"Driver picks the music!" Dick grinned.

"I hope you rot in hell," Jason warned the elder as they pulled into a tunnel.

"You'd miss me if I died," Dick grinned.

"Oh yes, I'd miss yours' and Bruce's pissing contest, I'd miss you calling me anything but my fucking name, I'd miss your typical immediate dislike of me, and I'd miss your flamboyant, flippant, uptight, generally assholeliness to me," Jason surmised as they pulled into the garage.

"Jaybird, I'm trying here," Dick said as they got out of the car.

"Stop trying, I don't need you, I don't need to meet your goodie-goodie friends, and I do not need to deal with this!" Jason spat out as he grabbed his bag. Maybe he could as one of the Titans for directions to the fucking airport and he could stowaway to Gotham.

"Hey Raven," Dick walked past him and Jason groaned knowing the person behind him had just heard everything he'd said and likely hated him now before their official meeting which had his head falling to the roof of the car before he turned around and looked at the girl.

"Little wing, this is one of my goodie-goodie friends you don't need, Raven, Raven, that's my asshole little brother," Dick said as he walked away.

"Look, I didn't mean it," Jason started.

"It's okay," she said monotonously. "I'm Raven," she held her hand out.

"Jason," he answered as he took her offered hand and shook it.

"How do you feel about burgers, I was on my way out to escape Kori's disco music," she said.

He paled. "Lead the way!"

"I'll take your bag and drop it off," she said as she hefted it up and suddenly a purple portal was open and she tossed it through before she grabbed him and the shadows wrapped around them as they walked out of an alley.

"So you're the new Robin," she said flatly.

"Yeah," he nodded as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and they started walking.

"Cool, come to join the insanity of the Titans?" she mused.

"I don't think you'd like having me on your team," he admitted.

"Nonsense, Vic loves the new kids, and I'm a demon, how bad could you really be?" she asked as she pointed down towards where they were going.

"You sound certain you're going to like me," he skeptically assessed.

"Not likely, but you cannot be worse than Garfield, he glued my hands to a video game controller," Raven sounded so offended he snorted.

"What ever happened to reading books for amusment?" he wondered aloud.

"Now I know I'm going to like you," Raven announced which had him blinking in shock.

"Really?"

"Yes, Raven, Titan's resident demon and book worm, at your service," she announced.

"That's a hell of a title," he laughed.

"But so suiting, we have a book club, and no we don't read Twilight."

"No disco music?" he asked.

"None, silence," she announced.

"I'm in!"

"Great, it's just you and I," she mused.

"Cool, do we get a secret handshake?"

"Nonsense, we have a dragon though," the demon smirked then.

"Really?"

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	31. New Friends

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Just Relax…**

It was Dick's idea, team vacations. And Raven was fine with that, even as she lay in the sun and enjoyed doing nothing on the beach as her teammates goofed off. Raven was thinking about taking a nap, she was comfortable, she was warm, she wasn't required to run after psychos, and she wasn't even required to lift a finger.

It was a nice change.

Even better, since Gar had asked out Rose he'd mellowed out and left her pretty much alone. Which was a nice change of pace for her as she had grown tired of his childish pursuit of her. If he had bothered to mature for her as he had for Rose, she might have considered going out with him, but he hadn't and she didn't have the patience to deal with a man child.

A shadow fell over her and Raven reluctantly cracked an eye open as she looked up at who had come to bother her and found herself looking at Jason, Dick's new little brother.

"Hello," Raven stretched and sat up.

"Hey, why aren't you hanging out with them?" her fellow fifteen year old asked as he sat with her.

"Because being dunked does not look fun," she answered as she gestured to Gar getting drowned. Jason wasn't a part of the Titans, however, he was Dick's new little brother, and since Dick had taken up his future persona of Nightwing, Jason had come in to be Robin. He was still Bruce's trainee, however, Dick had managed to talk Bruce into letting Jason come on this vacation.

It was hard to think that only last year Raven had been sentenced to end the world, and she'd sealed her father away. Now Dick had a new little brother, and was Nightwing.

"You're Raven, right?" the boy asked sitting beside her then.

"Yes," she nodded. "Why not join the others?" she suggested.

"They don't want me," he muttered.

"Hmm," she hummed as she sat up and folded her legs. Jason had not been the most welcomed among the Titans, not because he wasn't likeable, but rather because he wasn't as personable as Dick. Raven could relate.

"And you looked like you could use the company," the boy was lying through his teeth, but she was alright with it.

"Well, I have been meaning to try snorkeling and surfing," she offered. She had seen how longingly Jason had watched the others, and he perked up. "Want to join?"

"Yeah," he nodded. She stood up, dusting off her exposed skin of the sand as she walked with Jason. Raven internally sighed in disappointment at losing her nap, but she figured that Jason wasn't used to having people want to do things with him.

"So, Jason, I don't know anything about you, what do you like to do?" she asked.

They ended up launching into a conversation about books, the young man was surprisingly interested in classic literature. And Raven wasn't talking things like just Mark Twain, or Charles Dickens, she was talking Tolkien, John le Carré, Balzac, Alexandre Dumas, Lewis Carroll, and Jack London. It was a refreshing change of pace for her as she paid for the snorkeling gear.

"I like John le Carré, his stories are so involved, and engaging, you really have to pay attention to them or you'll miss the clues," she mused. Jason nodded and smiled. "You are very good company," she decided.

The boy stopped and she saw a blush on his cheeks but she didn't pay it any attention as they walked to a different area of the beach. Raven paused as she looked at the goggles, and snorkel.

"Fair warning, I've never done this," she stated.

"Neither have I," the other admitted.

"Kay, our goal is not to drown then," she smirked.

"Good plan! Then we'll try surfing," he nodded.

"Yes," she agreed as the both dove into the water. They did pretty good for a few hours, Raven also learned her new friend was never unarmed, as he'd produced a knife on his person when she got her foot tangled in an old net. It was about mid afternoon before they walked out of the ocean, Jason was talking nonstop and Raven listened as he recounted all the facts he knew about the animals.

"I did not know that," she chuckled.

"Not lying," he promised her as he told her about dolphin hunting methods, he seemed more knowledgeable on it than Garth.

"Raven! Where were you!? we've been looking for you all afternoon!" Garfield shouted at her which had her head turning and Jason looked ashamed as he tried to leave.

"I was having a wonderful afternoon with my new friend Jason, and Jason and I are now going to try surfing," Raven stated. Which had the young man glancing at her in disbelief. "We said surfing, or do we want lunch then surfing?"

She dropped the new goggles with her back as she grabbed a towel and walked with Jason who picked up his own towel and shirt.

"Lunch, then surfing," he offered.

"Wait? You actually went in the water?" Gar sputtered.

"Yes, and it was quiet nice not to be drowned because of it," she answered and waved him off as she walked with Jason.

"Aren't you supposed to hang out with your friends?" he asked.

"You're now my friend too, and the moment I get in that water again, and Gar is near, I'll be dunked, and I don't want to be dunked," she stated firmly as she folded her arms and held her head up high. Jason snickered.

"You're not bad, sunshine," he snickered.

"Please don't call me that," she monotonously requested.

"Why not? You're so happy!" he chuckled.

"I will hurt you," she warned.

"I doubt it, you're tiny," he pointed out.

"You're maybe an inch taller!"

"Yeah, but I got an easy forty pounds on you," he pointed out.

"True, but I'm a demon," she pointed out.

"So I've been told," he mused as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"If you call me anything but my name, I will call you Red," she warned.

"Cool by me, how about little bird?" he offered.

"Watch it Red, I'm not the only little bird here," she warned.

"Princess?"

"I will give you hell."

"Sunshine it is," he laughed.

"You're annoying," she huffed out as they came on the burger joint she'd seen earlier. "How about here?"

"Looks good," he decided as he walked with her.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy My Seasonal Tumblr Dump!**


	32. With Friends Like These, Who Needs Enemi

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **With Friends Like These Who Needs Enemies!?**

There was little Jason couldn't handle in his life since his resurrection.

On his list of things he could not handle:

-Joker; he tried, but if he ever had a chance to kill that fucking clown and not have a mental break down he would do it without hesitation.

-Therapy sessions; no, he was not going to talk about his fucking life, it wasn't happening, if Bruce wanted to know about his life before the Manor, or the missing years, or what the hell he was up to as an outlaw, then Bruce was going to have to go off his file and the news because Jason wasn't saying anything.

-Doctors; he was not becoming some lab rat because of the Pit; he would not become another fucking experiment.

-Relationships; yeah, between his trauma's and his already existing issues anything beyond friendship and fun wasn't something he could do or provide anyone with. Women were just too much fucking work in general.

Which brought him to where he was now, as he was hanging out at the current Titans quarters for the moment while his team had some tests run on them. Roy had a run in with some bug that was messing with his nerves. If he'd had it then it wasn't affecting him, and Jason chalked that up to the Pit. And Kori wanted to visit her friends while they waited for Roy to be fully alright.

Jason looked over at his companion of the bored waiting hour, Raven, and she was a semi-friend. He knew her through Roy, Kori, and Dickhead, Replacement, and the demon spawn. Raven was cool, if she wasn't so indifferent he'd have offered her a spot on the Outlaws, however she was a bit untouchable because she focused on staying good. For good reason, Jason had seen the little bird when she was out of control, nothing could stop her, so he figured it was best for her to keep her good rep.

"Thanks for the book," Jason said when she handed him the Count of Monte Cristo.

"You said you liked the classics, sorry it's not in French," she said as she sat on the couch with him.

"It's fine," he shrugged. He wasn't going to get worked up about what language a borrowed book was in, especially when he and Raven held the same, almost religious love of books, it was why they were good semi-friends.

"How is Roy?" Raven asked him.

"He's going to be fine," he said. "Whatever it was isn't going to kill him, we're just staying because the docs don't want them out, and we don't know how long until Roy isn't likely to relapse," he shrugged. Yeah, he was staying because he didn't want his friend to relapse or worse end up overdosing by accident.

"That's wise," she nodded.

"Glad you think so, we'll be here until we're sure Roy's alright," Jason nodded.

"Careful Jason sounds like you have friends," Raven teased.

"What!? No!" he protested then groaned. "Fine, I've got friends, not many but Roy and Kori and you."

"I'm a friend, yay!" she monotonously cheered.

"Don't sound thrilled little bird, there's still a chance that it'll back fire on you," he snickered.

"Always a possibility, tea?" she offered.

"Thanks," he watched her walk off. Jason opened his book and settled for the peace of reading, one of the few pass times he always enjoyed, especially when he didn't have interruptions or irritations or Bats around.

Jason was just enjoying his silence when there were two new comers, which had his eyes flicking up to them. One was the midnight Amazonian warrior, Donna Troy, his pre-death crush, and to be honest he still had a crush on her now, but now he had other problems than liking an Amazon. The other was the blonde Kryptonian, Kara Zor-El, and she was beautiful but also unobtainable.

"Hey Jason," Donna smiled.

"Hey Donna," he nodded as he continued his reading.

"It's been a while," Kara smiled as she leaned over the couch.

"Yeah," he agreed. He didn't know why he was being ganged up on but he knew when he was being ganged up on.

"Hey Donna, Kara," Raven appeared with the tea and he almost leapt for her to get out of whatever was going on.

"Hey Raven, have you asked him?" Kara demanded giddily.

"Asked me to what?" Jason stood then and was up by Raven taking his tea from her.

"There's a gala," Raven said.

"What?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to go?" Donna smiled.

"Uh…" Jason stepped back from Donna and Kara.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Kara grinned.

"Can't, I have… plans,"he started.

"Oh really? With who?" Donna demanded.

"Raven!" he nearly shouted.

"What? No, we don't have plans, I'm not going to the gala," she waved him off as she walked away.

"Some friend you are!" he shouted.

"You're on your own when it comes to girl troubles!" Raven stated.

"Traitor!" he snapped.

"How so, I'm not going to the gala!" Raven retorted.

"I hate you," he muttered.

"Good, good luck with them!" Raven called out as she walked off.

"I am NOT going to a gala for any reason!" Jason stated firmly to the women.

"Please!" Kara batted her eyes then.

"NO! Ask Dickhead!" he ordered as he tried to slip around them and make his escape to wherever Roy, Kori, or Raven were hiding. He was not getting suckered into some gala! He'd hated them the first time around and he was dead damn it, he was no longer required to attend them.

"But please! Everyone else has dates, and we like you!" Kara pleaded.

"Pretty please Jason," Donna said as she appeared on his other shoulder.

"N-O, I'm not going!" he said firmly and he didn't care how pretty they were he wasn't going!

"You wouldn't leave a girl out on this important gala," Kara said.

"I would, goodbye!" he said firmly.

"Jason Todd You are going to the gala with us!" Donna said.

"What!? No!" he nearly yelped when he saw Donna and Kara glaring at him. "Raven! You traitor get back here!" he roared as he ran after her.


	33. Mats Are My Friends

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Mats Are My Friends…**

Raven gasped as the air was again knocked out of her lungs as her back connected with the mat, the man over her was grinning in triumph which had her wanting to blast him into another dimension. However, she could only do that when she found her lung again which had her groaning as she struggled to get air to her lungs again, rolling onto her side.

"Come on Rae, that's the same move, fifth time in a row," Dick announced as he hopped up and bounced a bit.

"I hate you," she muttered as she just focused on getting air back into her body.

"Now, this time, why don't you try to slip my grasp," Dick said.

"I cant breath asshole! Gimme a minute," she wheezed as she dragged her aching bruised body onto her knees and she just focused on breathing; or trying to.

Now, one might wonder what she was doing in this situation but she only had Damian to blame. No one; and she meant NO ONE!, had ever dared to try to force her into a hand to hand combat situation. First of all that would require her opponent actually getting close to her, and second, if they did get that close she'd just knock them out with her empathy.

But Damian didn't believe that, and reported this weakness to his father, and now Raven found herself on the mats with the Bat family. She wanted to die.

Struggling to her feet she readied for Dick's attack only to end up on her back again, winded as she slammed into the mats.

* * *

Tim got involved with her 'training' and Raven was thinking she was stuck in hell as she tried to block the bow staff as it hit her again.

"Ow!" she yelped when it rapped her knuckles, forcing her to drop her own bow staff as she staggered back.

"Come one Rae! This is important, what if someone actually gets close to you?" Tim scolded her as he bounced there like the energizer bunny, she had a feeling he'd had too much coffee again.

"I drop them in another dimension, smash them with shadows, drive them insane with my empathy, I do not engage them in hand to hand combat!" she hissed as she examined her knuckles which were healing rapidly.

"Say that your powers are out," Tim started.

"Then I am not in the fight," she cut him off. Raven was not such a fool to engage in a fight when she did not have her powers. She'd been there, done that, had the scars to prove it from her time in hell. "And how much caffeine did you have today?"

Tim was all but bouncing with energy. "Not a lot! Just a pack of energy drinks and two pots of coffee!"

"I will drain you if you do not stop the bouncing," she warned as she picked up the bow staff again to continue the hell of getting her ass kicked and a collection of bruises.

Raven grunted when she slammed into the mat after three moves from Tim.

She hated Bats.

* * *

Raven yelped as she ducked Damian's bamboo staff as he slashed it at her head, she staggered back as she narrowly evaded getting whacked with the back lash.

"You must be prepared to fight as if your life depends upon it!" Damian shouted as he relentlessly persued her. Raven barely blocked him when he slammed his wooden blade into her stomach which had her toppling back as the wind left her lungs again.

"Ow," she hissed. Suddenly there was the boy over her with his blade pointed right at her face which had her eyes crossing as she held her hands up in surrender.

"You're inability to defend yourself is a liability which will get me and the rest of our time killed," Damian hissed.

"Damian, I'm a demon!" she snapped. "To actually need self defense that would require someone getting close to me! Which they don't!"

"Until they do," he countered.

She sighed as he pulled his sword away and stepped away. Her eyes closed as again she focused on breathing.

"You must be prepared for the eventuality of your powers not always being there to save you," Damian stated.

Raven glowered at the ceiling then. Her powers were always there, they were always active, and they had gotten her through Hell, the real Hell, not a hellish environment.

"Again!" the boy snapped as she dragged herself to her feet and picked up the practice blade again.

* * *

Raven was stretched out on the training mat, reading her newest spell book when he walked in to loom over her. She was worried to peek up at him in fear he'd be like her brothers and inflict the hellish need to train in a useless skill.

"Whatcha reading, princess," he asked and Raven slowly looked over her book at him, he gave her a cocky grin which had her lifting her brow.

"Are you here to force me to train some more?" she asked cautiously.

"That'd be a no," he assured her as he sat on the mats with her. "Though I am curious why you're laying on the training mats if you're not going to train."

"The mats are my friends," she solemnly informed Jason which had him barking out a laugh.

"Is that right?"

"Your brothers are most evil, and their beloved mats have been my only friend since they inflicted this hell on me," she monotonously informed him.

"Right," he drawled.

"I'm cursing the mats," she finally snapped.

"Ooo! Need help!?" he offered immediately.

"You cannot perform magic," she pointed out.

"I've got the All Blades," he countered.

"That is a summoning type of magic, but not a magic I am preforming."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Glue them to their precious mats and tell them to train to escape magic," she muttered.

"I like this plan."

"Mmm, I trust you not to tell them," she said as she looked over at hm.

"Just send me photos and they'll never hear it from me," Jason grinned.

"Very well," she agreed.

"In that case I'll say I trained you."

"So you were sent here to inflict that hell on me."

"They were very persistent about it. But hey, if you want a useful skill, little bird, I can teach you to shoot, we can use them as target practice," he offered.

"An intriguing offer, perhaps another time, for now I seek a curse."

"Good deal."


	34. Green's Not My Color

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Green's Not My Color…**

Raven had never been the jealous sort. When one was a demon empath with powers capable of destroying cosmos for kicks, they tended to keep a tight reign on their emotions. Besides, emotions were exhausting. Not that they were not useful, she loved them, but the ones like: wrath, pride, depression, anxiety, pain, jealousy, and others on the less pleasant spectrum of emotions, were just so damn draining. So, Raven strove for her indifference, to keep herself calm, to keep her emotions in check, and to not be swept up with them or the petty ones which would likely kick her ass.

So, when she had entered a relationship of sorts with Jason she had not been expecting this ugly emotion to rear it's head in the back of her psyche for the first time ever in her memorable life. Raven glowered at the sight before her, and she could feel the air chilling, the shadows tugging to her control as her magic zapped and snapped at the tips of her fingers; she was pretty sure she had red glowing eyes too as she attempted to snuff out her frustrations with this… sight.

Jason, who had been a wonderful friend and a fantastic boyfriend, currently had Kara Danvers draped all over him. And if Kara hadn't happened to be; well, Kara, she might not have felt so damn… jealous? Angry? Frustrated?

Kara was practically a supermodel, with her perfect skin, gold hair, blue eyes, and the perky tits (Garfield had pointed it out enough that Raven knew the Kryptonian had perky tits). Raven knew that Kara was way prettier than her, and how the hell Raven had managed to get a man like Jason Todd to even notice her was beyond her, because Jason could easily get the girls like Donna, or Kori, or Kara but he'd asked her out.

Now, Raven was staring at him as she folded her arms, pursed her lips, counting internally to ten while she strangled her Jealous self, and then she turned around and walked out. No. She was not require to endure this. She trusted Jason, she knew him very well, so she did not fear him cheating, but if she did not get away from that perky, bubbly blonde who was draping herself all over him there would be hell and Raven would not be responsible. No. She was better than her emotions. Which was why she was walking away, or at least, she was attempting to.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jason's voice was over her shoulder which had Raven turning to face him, keeping her arms clasped.

"I'm not in the party mood," she admitted. It was the Fourth of July annual barbeque, she didn't really ever come, but this year she'd just about made an exception. It was clearly for the best though that she did not come.

"You never are," Jason chuckled.

"Jason! Come on! The fireworks are about to start!" Kara shouted, and Raven took that as her cue to leave as she turned to walk off. She really, really wanted to blast Kara Danvers into another dimension. She could not do that though, that was not polite, or professional, or friendly, or earth accepted. Still the demon in Raven was snarling viciously and demanded that she put Kara in her place.

"Come on," Jason stated.

"What!? No!" Raven squeaked when hands caught her hips and she found herself tossed over her boyfriend's shoulder like a sack of flour. "Put me down Jason!"

"No, you've got your panties in a twist, and you said you'd be here, and if I have to be here you do too," he snapped.

"I will hurt you," she warned as she hit his back; the man was built of solid rock though!

"Try it princess," he was grinning when she managed to peer over his shoulder. Oh, Raven could have easily escaped; she was a demon after all, but she also knew she'd draw a lot of attention to them as civilians if she used her powers which led to her squirming against Jason to escape. Small as she was she was hoping to slip his grasp, however, her fucking hips were her snag.

"Will you stop squirming!?" Jason demanded.

"No! Put me down!" she repeated, she tried to knee him in the gut, but that was futile, Jason was a fucking Bat and he took hits harder than what she could deliver on a daily basis.

"Nope!" he chuckled.

"You will pay for this!" she hissed.

"Probably," he shrugged, and she scowled; he wasn't letting go. "Now, want to tell me what stick crawled up your ass? Or shall I walk you to the picnic like this.

"No stick crawled up my ass, and you wouldn't," she glared at him.

"Try me," he smiled like the devil himself could, and while Raven's heart skipped a few beats, she kept her face indifferent. Blood Bats were going to drive her batshit crazy. "You only started acting funky when you got here and saw me hanging out with Kara, so what's up?"

"I did not!" she snapped.

"I hear denial," he said.

"I will send you to another dimension," she growled.

"Not until you tell me what the hell your problem is? You and Cy have been talking about this all week, so spit it out!" he snarled as he dropped her to her feet.

"It's nothing!" she stated as she kept her arms folded and her eyes narrowed on him.

"Were you…? You were!" he grinned in delight.

"Was I what?" she demanded.

"You were jealous," he laughed and Raven scowled; now she wanted to kick him in the shins. But she refrained.

"I was not!" she snapped.

"You were too," he snickered. "Oh this is perfect."

"I do not see how, it's unpleasant!" she spat out furiously.

"Cause now you get how I feel with you and Dick, you and that green idiot, and a few others," Jason cackled.

"I do not like this."

"No one does," Jason laughed as they walked together back to the picnic.

Okay, Raven felt a bit better that he knew now, she still wanted to blast Kara to the moon though. But that wouldn't do, not at all. At least, not with this many witnesses.

Raven paused at that thought then glared at her boyfriend. "You are a very bad influence, Jason."

"I try," he grinned innocently and she sighed.


	35. ALONE!

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Alone!**

Raven didn't mind that she was sort of the Team's ear, she kind of took pride in having their ultimate trust, and having their confidence in her to keep it to herself.

And Raven had sat through it all.

She'd endured Garfield since the age of twelve. She'd endured their hot minute of dating when they were fourteen, and she'd cut it off when he called her mama. She'd kept their friendship solid though; even after that awkward spell after the break up. And she'd endured all of the Rose Wilson and Garfield Logan drama there was to endure since the moment he'd laid eyes on Ravager. Still, in the long run it made sense, and she had loved keeping that friendship, and his secrets. Gar was like her brother now, and one she loved dearly.

For Victor… There was Nothing Raven would not do for Victor. Victor was her best friend, her big brother, and her teammate. Since the moment they had fixed the car she had listened to him whenever he was having problems, or when his cyborg appearance was too much for him, or when his old hopes and dreams came to haunt him. Victor had her secrets in exchange, and they shared all their problems together; even when they were the problem for the other.

Starfire, Koriand'r, her best girl friend ever, and probably the second or third person with the best understanding of her. Kori also came to her with all her woes about her relationships with Dick, and Garth, and Roy, and Dick again. She also heard all about Kori's adventures, and sister troubles. And Raven knew no one else aside from possibly Jason had heard of Kori's real sister troubles. So Raven took a pride in being the only one or the only person of two people.

As to Dick, Dick was one of her dearest friends, and Raven had endured all his rantings about his siblings, of Bruce, about how he was sure he was right, about how maddening everything could be. Raven had listened to all his secret woes in his relationships, Kori, Barbara, and Shawn, and Raven had even endured Dick's disco faze with minimal hassle and lots of secret nights being dragged off dancing.

However, not for a lack of love, or trust on her part, she did not confide in them about her problems. Mostly because of the following:

-Garfield was a notorious blabber.

-While she'd tell Victor after the problem was resolved, he couldn't usually help her.

-Kori just did not understand sometimes and rather than having to explain it Raven found it easier just to work her problem on her own.

-And Dick's anal planning approach to problems was not the best way for her problems to be solved.

No, Raven had learned that by taking on what magic problems she had arise on her own was for the best. Like now, as she furiously searched for a spell in one of her books to solve this matter quickly. And it didn't help that she was in a foul mood already, and that she had been at this problem since about five in the morning when it'd come crashing into her room. Raven bit her thumbnail as she read the text in the morning light of the living room and dragged her hand through her hair.

She was sleep deprived, she was furious, and when she solved this problem she would be hunting Klarion down and hanging him on a massive hook by the balls before unleashing her demon on that little brat!

But first, she had to get the fucking thing back to it's dimension and thus far all of her spells had not worked. Summoning another book she continued her reading until there was a clatter behind her which had her growling as her head snapped bared her fangs too, she could feel her eyes glowing as she glowered at the noise offender.

"Morning Rae! Eggs and Tofu backy!" he started.

"Back off!" she snapped as she stalked out of the room to continue her hunt for the answers she needed.

She found a sunny, quiet nook, folded her legs as she hunched over her book and sipped her tea. There had to be a way to get the damn thing out of her room. She had to sleep!

"Oh, friend Raven! Garfield said you have…" Starfire started.

"Not now Star, I'll paint toe nails later, for now, leave me alone!" she grounded out as she snatched up her book and summoned her tea as she hid out in the garage then. Raven just needed some peace, and Victor wouldn't be here for a bit. Trading out books she continued scouring her sources for an answer to get rid of the damn thing.

"Raven?" Victor peeked in.

"Go away," she growled.

"Hey, don't be like that," Victor started, and Raven sat up.

"I'm sleep deprived, I'm exhausted, I have a magic problem, and unless you know magic, back off!" she snapped sharply as she teleported to the roof for a moment of peace.

Ten minutes was all she got before Dick appeared.

"Rae, everyone says you're in a…"

"For the LOVE OF AZAR!" she groaned as she rubbed the heels of her hands into her eyes. "I'm Not Talking About My Feelings! Or The Problem! So BACK OFF! NONE OF YOU COULD HELP ME EVEN IF YOU WANTED TO!"

"Raven,"

"If you start in on that team stuff right now, so help me, I will blast you to another dimension. And unless one of you idiots have a place to hide a dragon, don't, just don't," she hissed as she stomped off.

She was murdering Klarion for this, slowly, and painfully, and she would teach him not to prank or fuck with a demon. This was a matter of war! That damn dragon had burned her bed last night! She found another patch of sunlight and continued reading. There was a shuffling, and Raven let out a demon growl, there was a squeak and a pair of running feet as she kept reading.


	36. It's Something Else

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **It's Something Else…**

Jason had found it irksome being required to go to the Wayne Galas, and it was only getting worse now that he was getting older. He was seventeen, and he now had to have a date for these things. A thought which terrified Jason to the bones.

It was not that he was scared of girls, no, he had quite a few friends who were girls, it was actually something else entirely. Jason didn't want the distractions, or the drama of girls to enter his life. He had worked his ass of; literally, to get to where he was, and he didn't need distraction. His education was the most important thing, if he even had a shot at an Ivy League School he was taking it; in fact he was already applying. But aside from Raven, who'd been his best friend since he was thirteen and first joined the Young Justice team ranks, he did not even have friends in fear of distractions. Jason liked school, he liked learning, but more than that, he liked that it could keep him the fuck out of Crime Ally, which was not a place he wanted to ever return to.

So, now that it was the Wayne Christmas Charity Gala, and if he didn't have a date for it he knew he'd have to endure all these socialites foisting their daughters on him; and honestly, Jason would rather have a repeat of the one-on-one with Joker and Joker's crowbar than endure socialite bimbos thrusted on him. Which had him thinking over his list of girls for options for that night over carefully.

He could go with Kara, and endure her bubbly, bouncy, 'I'm tough and cuddly', goo-goo eyes for him so as to get through the night. Then again, she probably was not the wisest pick because Kara would think he was dating her and she'd get clingy.

He could go with Donna, but he was pretty sure that the Amazon had a thing going with Roy and he did not want to get into the middle of that mess. Donna, Cheshire, and Roy had a strained, odd relationship, and Jason pitied poor Lian, who was only four with no idea of the mess around her.

He could ask Kori, but he didn't think the alien princess was interested in him, because he was pretty sure she was vainly trying to get Dickhead's attention. But Dick and Babs were a strained thing as Babs was figuring out how not to be Batgirl since the Joker had attacked her.

And Jason was not taking Stephanie, or Cass, and he was not asking Cassandra Sandsmark; nope. He was pretty sure she was dating Timmy, but Jason still didn't want to ask the over enthusiastic blonde. It just would not be a wise move.

Which lead him to what he was doing now as he walked to Raven's room in the YJ mountain labyrinth of living quarters and paused. Raven was the logical choice, she was his best friend, she was kind of pretty (he had made it a habit of not studying her), she was smart, she was good company, and on top of all that, she was about the only person he could completely trust not to take this the wrong way and expect something from him. It wasn't like he wanted to lose his only friend who wasn't family, but also, he didn't want her to be a distraction.

Knocking on her door he waited a beat before she opened it.

"Red, what's up?" she yawned as she let him in.

"I need a favor," he announced. Looking over her books he saw the computer opened and sped her own application for college going, she slipped around him and shut it.

"Whatever you need," she said casually.

"I need you to be my date for the Wayne Gala," he said as he flopped onto her bed; it was pretty much his bed too, he spent so much time with Raven this could be his room.

"What?" Raven was sitting in the air now, and she blinked at him. It was now he noted that she had his black ACDC shirt; the one he'd been looking for all month.

"I need a date, and I can't ask anyone else without it getting mixed signals, and since you're my friend I was hoping we could go together. As friends," he clarified. Raven studied him, and she seemed to be thinking it over carefully.

"Why not ask Kara, I know she likes you," Raven asked.

He groaned. "Because she'll get the wrong idea. I don't need a girlfriend, I need a date, and you're my girl so what do you say? Please! I'll make it up to you," he promised.

"Fine," Raven sighed.

"Perfect, you're the best Rae!"

"I should wear green just to spite you," Raven muttered.

Jason scowled. "You'd never do that, you actually love me!"

"I hate you sometimes," Raven sighed. "So, what am I required to wear to this party?"

"Something red, it's Christmas, and I can have Cass take you shopping," he said. His big sister liked shopping; a lot.

"Fine, I'll need the help," Raven sighed.

"Thanks Rae, you're the best!" he grinned as he hopped up to leave. "Oh, and did you steal my shirt?"

"What? Oh, this, I was wondering where it came from," Raven blinked. "No, it was in my laundry with one of your hoodies, and two of your boxers. I didn't think this was your shirt."

"It's fine, I was just looking for it, and I'll trade you my hoodie and boxers for your yellow bras which I have been meaning to return," he sighed.

"We need to start sorting the laundry," she sighed as she rummaged around to find them.

"Yeah, and actually returning it," he snickered.

"That'd help too," she agreed as she handed them to him.

"Kay, I'll bring the bras tonight, we're still on for Deadpool right?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Kay, thanks, and I'll text Cass your number," he said as he left.

"You owe me Jason!" she shouted after him, he waved her off as he walked to his quarters here.


	37. Crushing Crushes

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Crushing Crushes…**

Jason blamed Dick and Roy for this vacation itch which had landed him in Australia instead of California. All the girls, and both teams with them as they took the vacation, and Jason swore to God he'd had enough. Mostly he'd had enough of Damian's ogling of Raven, and the way he'd mutter cute when he thought no one was not there but his eyes were on Raven. Jason didn't like it at all. Mostly because Raven' wasn't cute.

Raven was not particularly cute, far from it, she was perhaps as cute as a cuddly crocodile. Jason knew that, and he knew Raven could, and likely would, eat whatever poor idiot ever dared to crush on her, alive, spit the poor asshole out, and kick his ass three ways to Sunday. Raven was Raven, she was a demon, she was indifferent, she was hell on wheels, and perhaps the best source of entertainment he'd ever had since his Red X days. He found her to be thoroughly entertaining and bewitching, and so far out of their leagues they could only watch her.

Well, that wasn't entirely true…

Jason's lover, was the currently ivory skinned demon his youngest brother was ogling.

Granted, Jason would also be ogling because Raven was dressed in mini-jean shorts, her shapely long legs were on display; and God new he was a sucker for legs, and she was wearing the black bikini top with a loose tank on (the term was used loosely, literally, the thing showed more of Raven off than her black bikini top did). She was buying ice-cream for the teams, with the other girls; the guys were on guard duty of the women's stuff. If Jason had known women traveled with so much crap he'd have just taken Raven on vacation and left the rest in the dust.

However, he was here with Dick, Babs, Tim, Kon, Cass, Harper, Roy, Kori, and Damian and Jon (who had tagged along because it was socializing and Damian hated socializing). And Jason, Damian, Dick, Tim, Kon, Roy, and Jon were all sitting over the girl's shit as they watched the girls flock away for ice cream. Jason's eyes narrowed on Damian, who's eyes were currently glued to Raven's ass…

Jason could feel the Pit rage, his own rage, and the inner possessiveness of his girlfriend coming to light as he glared at his younger brother.

"She's cute," Damian muttered.

"What's that!?" Dick spun in his seat from the conversation Tim, Dick, Kon, himself and Roy were having about the proportions of shit women traveled with to the duration of the vacation.

"Nothing!" Damian stammered.

"He said she's cute!" Jon shouted.

"Who is?" Roy's head snapped up.

"Of course he's talking about Babs," Dick grinned.

"No, Kori's way cuter than Barbara," Roy defended.

"He is not!" Dick started in on Roy as the argument erupted, Jason just rolled his eyes, then there were eyes on him.

"You're awfully quiet, Jason," Roy observed.

"Well yeah, he can't mean Raven," Jason shrugged, and his eyes narrowed dangerously on Damian as his face started pinkening.

"Oh, and why not?" Tim asked.

"Because cute is not an adjective used to describe Raven," Jason smirked coldly then when all his brothers, their friends, and Roy all gaped at him.

"You're talking about your girlfriend there!" Dick sputtered.

"Which is why I can say it," Jason shrugged innocently. Raven just was not cute, she did occasionally cute things, she was occasionally able to faun over cute things, but cute was not a word he'd ever describe her with.

"Then how would you describe her?" Damian snapped, and Jason's grin turned wolfish then as his youngest brother squirmed under his glare.

"Well that's for me to know, and not you," Jason said as he stood and left them behind as he walked over to the girls. He was luck Raven wasn't the girl who needed one of those stupid bag loving girl and was a minimalist who was happy with a money clip in her pocket, and a cap on her head. He caught her waist as he pulled her along.

"Jason!" she snapped.

"The minion is ogling you, so come on!" he ordered.

"What? Damian?" she blinked as she tucked herself up into his side then as they walked.

"Yup, and I'd rather go now before doing something stupid," Jason pointed out to her as they walked together.

"I'd prefer not to have another Robin's war going," Raven agreed as they turned for the beach.

"I don't think it'd be productive either," Jason agreed. "Hey, how do you feel about trying out surfing?"

"Surfing? You do realize I form floating shadow disks, right?" Raven pointed out blandly.

"And you don't surf?" he mocked.

"Why would I?" she asked blandly.

"What's the matter? Afraid to get wet?"

"No, I just having thought of why I would try it," she countered.

"We're trying it," he stated steering her for the surf board rental place. Raven just rolled her eyes, but Jason didn't want to have to continue dealing with Damian Wayne ogling his girlfriend. Seriously! Why couldn't the brat have Dick's taste in women for curvy redheads, or Tim's asexual tastes, or anything but Raven's type. It was concerning to Jason who had never had to worry about a guy stealing his women, or one of his brothers sharing a similar taste and type as he did. Jason didn't want to deal with it. Not right now because this was the vacation the Outlaws, and the Titans had been waiting for. He would not be fucking it up.

It was for the best if he removed himself from the temptation of doing something stupid, which he was likely to later regret. Thinking like this was why Raven was good for him as they paid for their boards and they took to the water. Jason had actually gone surfing before and was going to enjoy this. Raven, subtly cheated and he knew it as they paddled out.


	38. Sacrifices

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Sacrifices…**

The team-up had been unlikely, and whatever the pair had really gone through before this moment was an unknown.

Dick had known Raven since she was twelve, and he'd known Jason since he was twelve, they hadn't ever really been close but Dick knew Jason had liked Raven. Raven was easy to like, except her bitchy phase when she was seventeen, but Jason had been going through his revenge phase at the time so…

It could be overlooked.

Anyways, the mission which had landed him sitting at his baby brother's side in the glass of the League's ICU was a team up between Jason and Raven. An alien force had attacked the Titans and the Outlaws; they'd been after Kori, Raven and Jason had somehow managed to slip their attackers and ended up teaming up to come save them.

Now Dick was sitting with Jason staring at his little brother, who's condition was critical but nowhere near as bad as Raven's.

Raven had taken on a full assault of Kryptonian lazar eyes, which had nearly severed her in half, and since she'd shielded Jason, Jason had gotten a good brunt of the attack too. Not to mention the power punches they'd taken from the teams while the teams were under the mind control of their enemies. Thankfully Raven's empathy, and her reflection of hers' and Jason's joint pain had shattered whatever hold the enemy had had on them.

However, the damage was done by that point, and it had come at the cost of Raven and Jason, and now he was just sitting here, waiting, for news on Raven's condition, her magic was not making the surgery easy.

"You know, you and Raven could have called the League, no shame in needing help," he informed Jason's unconscious form. Two fractured vertebrae, a shattered femur, broken humerus, a collar bone which looked like gravel, six broken ribs, a cranial bleed, fractured cheek, fractured jaw, third degree burns, blood loss, burns, and bruises, all this made his younger brother look like a pale, yet colorful version of himself.

"The whole family will be here soon," Dick promised, not willing to touch his little brother in fear of break him at this moment. "When Bruce gets here I'll go sit with Rae, you, just… you focus on not dying. Raven's only family is Cy, and he's off world, so don't think I'm ditching you, just she'll need someone too."

No response aside from the rhythmic sounds of the machines keeping his brother alive.

Dick sighed and wondered how Raven and Jason had survived this long, and if he should thank them for saving his and the teams asses, or if he should yell at them for nearly dying. If they woke up he'd decide then, no, not if, when, when they woke up. Both Raven and Jason were too stubborn for their own goods, and right now that would be their blessing. Dick stood when Dinah appeared trembling.

"The Bats are here, and Raven's stable, but she's lost too much blood and we don't have a compatible blood type for her," Dinah said softly. It was like a punch to the gut.

* * *

Tim hadn't been involved with the Titans, and Outlaw's attack, he'd been off with Bruce on a case at the time. Which was why when he skidded to a halt and looked at Jason's prone form.

"Where's Nightwing?" Tim asked in a gasped out noticing that their eldest brother wasn't there then and Dick wouldn't leave Jason alone unless…

"He's with Raven, she's on different deck, two up, and four doors from the right," a passing League nurse answered and Tim looked at Jason with Bruce, Cass, Alfred, Kate, Barbara, Damian, Stephanie, and Duke before he bit his lip.

Raven's only family was Victor, and Vic was… Tim had no idea where Victor was, but he wasn't here.

"Go sit with her, RR, we'll watch Red for a bit, Robin will be up to relieve you and Nightwing," Barbara supplied. Tim nodded and bolted as he ran through the space station for the deck where most magic users were put when they were injured. Skidding into the room he saw Raven hooked up to a zillion different machines, covered almost head to two in bandages, her short pixie cut hair was matted and her face looked horribly disfigured.

"Did you… you know, call Cy?" Tim asked hesitantly walking into Raven's room slow with how he saw her black energy cackling around her, on guard, on attack.

"I called, no answer, but I left him a message," Dick answered in a strained tone.

"Hey Rae, it's me," Tim greeted her as he pulled up a chair. "Um… I don't…I'm sorry this happened to you, but the League's got great doctors, they'll have you fixed up in no time!"

His sickly pale, gray friend did not respond as her chest was forced to rise and fall with the aid of a machine to breath.

"There's no blood matches for her RR," Dick muttered, Tim's head snapped up.

"What!?"

"Yeah, aside from Etrigan there's no demons here really, and Raven's never been…" Dick gestured helplessly to Raven's broken body. "She's not good. Not good at all."

"How'd this happen?" Tim asked tiredly. Oh, Tim knew how, but he mean how had it gotten this bad that Raven and Jason had teamed up rather than call the League and they'd both nearly died in the process. And they still might.

"We should get her to earth, keep her close, her and Red, B's with Red right now," Tim supplied for Dick and his elder brother nodded.

"I know, I wouldn't have left him if B wasn't with him," Dick said softly.

"Arrow and Supes still want to arrest him?"

"Yup."

Tim scowled but didn't argue this point, Jason had known his methods were frowned upon, but he stood by them.

"If you want to go be with him, I'll sit with her, for a bit," Tim offered.

"We're going to take rotations, Zatanna thinks she's too lethal to be left alive," Dick said.

Tim nodded as Dick stood and tiredly walked out.

"You and Red are the two dumbest people I know, next time call for help, Rae, I'd have come," Tim stated to the unconscious woman.

No response.

Not that he was expecting one.

* * *

It'd been two weeks since the 'incident', honestly, no one was calling it a battle, because that would imply that both chances had stood an equal chance. Raven and Jason had stood no chance, but they'd still come charging after them.

There'd been no word from Victor or that team as of yet, not that it would have done any good at this moment.

No, it would not matter because Bruce was taking his son home, and Dick had already dictated that Raven was coming with. Richard, Timothy, and Damian had all agreed on the matter and presented a united front in the matter. Bruce hadn't cared though because he was taking the young demon with them either way. Constantine had even come and prepped a room with the proper seals for her. Alfred had gone about collecting all the proper equipment even. Bruce was currently sitting with the young demon as he awaited the aid of Constantine and Dr. Fate.

Bruce was reading _Anna Karenina_ to the comatose girl because that was the book Dick had found on the top of her nightstand.

Honestly, Bruce had never actually bothered to meet this young woman, he had never really wanted to, and Raven had never come to Gotham. She was a friend of his sons and outside of the collected reports he had on her he could honestly say he knew nothing about her. It was saddening since she was held in such high esteem with Dick, Tim, and Damian; the youngest being the most difficult to impress.

There was a broken whimper from the bed which had his eyes snapping to her from behind the cowl.

"Wh'r… red?" she rasped, her eyes were barely slits and Bruce was up as he leaned over her.

"Safe, you're both safe," he answered softly, in a tone he reserved more for his girls than his sons. The young woman's swollen lips were moving slightly but what she was whispering was a mystery for he didn't think it was a language they'd ever catalogued.

"You saved your team, you're safe, you're coming home with us," Bruce said softly, he hesitated a moment before he touched her shoulder gently. The young empath sighed.

"Safe," she whispered.

"Yes," he assured her and her eyes fluttered shut as she breathed. She'd been breathing on her own for about a day now, but the young demon seemed so terribly weak.

"B, we're ready," a voice had him looking up at Dick and Tim both standing there solemn. "Black Canary, BG, and Robin have Red, we're here for Rae now."

Bruce nodded as he stood to hurry after his son. The only reason he hadn't been with Jason was because Raven had no one and Tim had insisted they take shifts, keep Jason out of custody, and Raven out of harm.

* * *

Duke was new to the Wayne family, he was still technically in training, and he had never met a Titan before. Hell, he hadn't really met the 'super' community outside the Bats. And yeah, he knew of Jason, but he didn't know him. Which was why he'd volunteered faster than any of them to look after Raven.

Bruce would want to see to Jason's care personally, and Raven didn't really have anyone outside of Dick, Tim, and Damian, and that didn't seem right. Her brother would be here as soon as he could be, but until then Raven had no one. And Duke knew what that felt like which had him sitting with her.

"So… um… yeah," he muttered to the unconscious woman. She looked to be about Jason's or Tim's age, or there abouts. "I know we've never…"

"I'm Duke," he decided. She didn't reply, she was still, and silent. "Yeah, I guess you could say I'm new to the whole vigilant thing… I've heard awesome things about you, and I've seen you on the news occasionally. It's cool."

"She likes books, Duke," a voice interrupted him and Duke's head snapped over to Dick who swaggered in, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets.

"Books?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, aside from maybe Little Wing, I don't think there's a bigger bookworm on the planet," Dick grinned a bit.

"You mean she likes Shakespeare and stuff?" he balked; he could suddenly see how Raven and Jason might get along. Duke was not overly fond of Jason's tastes in books.

"Yeah, but she reads modern stuff too, do not read her _Twilight_ , that'll have her magic blasting you out of the country faster than you can blink, just read to her," Dick suggested.

"Huh," Duke managed as he looked over at the gray woman.

"I gotta go, take care of her, and Rae, don't blast my new brother, he's still learning," Dick said as he jogged out.

Duke looked over at the woman, her black energy swirled and dissipated as the room cooled. He pursed his lips for a moment then smiled a bit. "How do you feel about music Raven?"

No response, not that he expected one.

In less than an hour he had a system set up, and some of the best tracks he'd brought with him playing.

"I'm not much of a book guy, but music, I got you covered," he grinned smugly, as the music filled the room. He figured she liked it or didn't mind it, she hadn't zapped him into the Atlantic yet. He hummed along, and noticed the occasional shadow bobbing with him. He was betting Raven was pretty cool when she was awake. For now, though, he just watched the shadows occasionally dance as Gotham's rain fell outside the window.

* * *

Barbara was working in Raven's room, there was a peace emanating from the demon which had cleared her mind, Duke's music was a must, he insisted Raven liked piano, classical, symphony, or jazz; she apparently also liked John Legend. Not that there was much of a way of gaging Raven's tastes in music with her unconscious state.

Not that Barbara was complaining, the music was soothing. However, she was mostly here because of the peace Raven was radiating. Neither she nor Jason had awoken from the attack in four weeks, neither showed signs of stirring other than their brain activities.

"You know, when Dick first met you he would not shut up about how cool you were, an antisocial jerk from time to time but he said you were the coolest," Barbara blurted out.

Actually, Dick thought Kori was the coolest ever, but that had been a sore spot for Barbara.

"He likes you, a lot, so does Tim, and Damian, and do you know how hard it is to get those two to even like the same things let alone the same person!? It's a miracle, and I think if you wake up you and Jason would get along," Barbara admitted. There was a slight stir in the air, but Barbara ignored it as she sipped her coffee.

"I wonder if you have girl friends other than Kori, Dick's never said anything, and aside from Donna the Titans are either younger than you or guys. When you wake up I suggest you come and hang with Steph, Dinah, Cass and I, it won't be a mushy girl's slumber party either. We'll get pizza, beer; Dinah insists on that, pop in a movie, and grill you up for some juicy gossip on the Titan's latests," Barbara grinned.

The unconscious woman said nothing, but she hadn't woken up aside from once with Bruce and asked about Jason.

"You know, I'm curious, do you have a crush on Dick, or Jay, or Tim? Dick I'd get, he's charming, hot, honest, and amazing; don't tell him I said that. I think you and Jay might hit it off, not sure though, he's surly, and you strike me as surly too, so maybe… and Tim, Tim's just the sweetest guy ever. Then again, I'm told you dated Garfield, but that was years ago, I didn't keep up with Titan's gossip."

There was a flash of shadows, which had Barbara smiling. Oh, she was in there, Barbara saw it now, she could see what Duke had seen.

"Okay, so maybe we could chalk that mistake up to teenage idiocies? I mean you're what? Nineteen, eighteen? Yeah, that'd be a stupid move, a teenage flameout. They happen, I dated this guy once, and let me tell you, for as great as he looked he had the personality of a rock, stupid teenage hormones though…" Barbara sighed and continued her typing.

The shadows dissipated and Barbara was a bit disappointed when they stopped moving. Raven was in there, somewhere.

* * *

Stephanie was not the best visitor, and she'd admit it. She couldn't stand seeing Jason hooked up to so many machines, or listening to Alfred and Leslie talk about the rehab on if he survived. They'd all had a scare the other day when Jason flatlined, then Raven had, it was weird.

After getting both Jason and Raven; who were flatlining, to the cave there was a power surge, and then all the glass shattered pitching them into the blackness. Then Jason's monitor had beeped, Raven's hadn't. Bruce had scrambled to fixing Jason, who had stabilized, Leslie and Dick had been frantically working Raven over to bring her back. When Raven's heart had finally started again, after six minutes of just flatlining, all the power was restored.

Something had happened between Jason and Raven, something weird. And now the two were in rooms right across from one another. J'onn had been called in to consult, but he wasn't here yet.

Tim had asked her to sit with raven, because after the other day none of the Batbros wanted to leave Jason, but at the same time they didn't want Raven left alone. Not that Steph blamed them, the witch could probably do some serious damage if yesterday was a display of anything. Cautiously she approached the unconscious bandaged form of Raven.

"So… I don't think we've ever properly met," Stephanie blurted out, she honestly had no idea what she was supposed to say right now. "I'm Stephanie, Stephanie Brown, but you probably know that already…"

"Okay, completely serious here now, can you tell me about Titan Tim? I mean he's so… Tim, so what's it like with him as the leader? Is he cool or something? Oh, Dick said you like books, I like thrillers myself, things with horror and scares in them. And have you ever tried a shwarma, I mean what is that? Is it a drink or a dance or a food? I can't decide, if I ever figure it out, and you're… you know, alive, we'll go try it.

"Oh, you're supposed to be like super smart, I need a tutor in my statistics class, don't tell Tim because he won't let me hear the end of it. Maybe you could help me out with that, I mean you've got to be smart to have kept up with Dick, and Tim, now you deal with the bat brat… you deserve a medal. I mean aside from Jason you've dealt with all the Bat insanity drama since you got to earth… Then again they could have suckered you into think all this was normal, they've brainwashed and corrupted you! I will have to speak to your 'big brother' about this," she giggled and she just let herself babble.

It was kind of fun, she'd have sworn the lights brightened a bit, and the shadows danced, however, it was seven weeks since the fight and neither Raven nor Jason were waking.

Yet.

"Don't go, yet," she whispered. "I'd like to meet you, and get blackmail material on Tim and the demon brat."

* * *

Cass had been an ever vigiliant sister at Jason's side, however, her brother had gone in for another surgery he needed, Raven had just returned from hers', so Cass was perched in Raven's room watching the grey hero intently. If anything went amiss she was to get Bruce or Alfred immediately.

However, the demon did not wake, or stir, she just breathed.

Slowly Cass crept forward, peeking over the end of the bed at Raven. The woman didn't react. Carefully Cass climbed onto the bed and gently traced the young woman's bandages. This was the woman who had saved her brothers, who had nearly died shielding Jason as best she could. She was fully aware of Raven being found atop Jason, shielding him, and Cass could only imagine the pain she must be in with these burns, and with these injuries.

Slowly Cass looked up at Raven's indifferent face.

Raven was one of those people who was indifferent, Cass had sought out the minute signs, the slight tells, the little indications of Raven's intents, however Raven was stillness. Cass could remember the first time she'd seen Raven, and how still the young woman had been. Of course Raven was stillness in chaos, the Tower was chaos, and Cass remembered how calm and still Raven was. It was baffling, and a challenge to read.

Gingerly Cass moved Raven's hair off her brow, the other never stirred.

She was pretty, Cass decided. Not traditionally or exotically pretty, but there was something beautiful about Raven, a stillness Cass couldn't describe. Perhaps that was why Tim had chattered on and on about Raven, perhaps that was why Damian blushed, perhaps it was what had stabilized Dick. The peace, the calm Raven radiated.

"Thank you," Cass whispered. She could quite explain everything she was thanking Raven for, but there was much to thank the Titan for. Cass had seen the photos, heard the stories, even studied the footage, she knew Raven was an important member of the Titans.

"Your brother's coming, hang on," Cass whispered. Eight weeks since the fight, and Cass had heard the frantic shouts over the phone from Victor Stone to Dick, or Tim, that he was coming he'd be there, but the Latern Corps were not making it simple.

There was no emotions or stirrings of shadows then, just a warmth which filled the room and had Cass smiling a bit. She reached over and gingerly tucked an errant strand of hair behind Raven's ear before slipping off the bed and back to her post as she sat sentry duty over Raven until one of the others came to relieve her.

Not that she minded.

This woman had saved her brothers, she would watch over Raven for as long as needed. For now though she just watched her carefully, hoping nothing went wrong with the demon's healing body. She had to live, she was important, she was serenity.

* * *

The day Damian visited Raven was the first time since she and Jason had simultaneously flatlined, and he glared at her. Raven was never like this, J'onn had something about Raven and Jason being on a different plane; Raven's doing, and that they were linked until one woke up. Stalking up to her bed, Alfred the cat and Titus on his heels he glared at his teammate.

"You cannot die! That is reckless and irresponsible!" he snapped.

She didn't reply.

He scowled. "I'd expect this recklessness from Todd, you are supposed to be levelheaded and responsible. You are not supposed to just blindly follow Todd into a fight you could never win! I do not understand how you could be so careless!"

He felt a dampness in his eyes which had him biting his cheek hard as he kept the emotions he was having at bay then. Raven was his friend, she was of the few he could claim as a friend who did not belong in his family. She was a good friend too, solid council, and she had been sure of herself. Damian had always admired that about her. But right now… now he didn't. He wanted to scream at her, to demand answers, to demand that she and Todd live; because as J'onn had described it, if one died, so did the other. At least, until they were awake.

"Why did you do it? I cannot figure out why you would do this! You and Todd stood no chance, so why did you come? Why did you let us hurt you? You should have gotten the League, you should have stopped Todd, you should have…" he trailed off.

Raven wasn't going to answer his demands, he knew that, but he didn't like this as he sat on her bed then. She wouldn't mind. Damian scowled as he remembered his last words to Todd before the attack had happened; it'd been months prior to the attack since Todd was not around that much. He'd called his elder brother 'a good for nothing stray unable to be tamed', Jason had sort of left after that altercation. And he remembered his final words to Raven before the attack; 'an untrustworthy, genocidal demon', and how hurt she'd appeared; indifferent Raven had actually looked like he'd stabbed her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after a long time. "I did not mean what I said, I was just… I was so angry, and I did not mean to lash out at you, and I did not mean what I had said to Todd either. So you can't die, I will not allow it!"

There was something soothing in the room as he curled up with Titus at the foot of Raven's bed. Nine weeks since the attack, and neither she nor Todd appeared to be waking anytime soon. Whatever was going on he wished it would stop so they would wake and come back. He could not stand the thought of losing people anymore.

* * *

Kate wasn't really here for any other reason than the Bats were spread thin with how Jason was injured. Seriously, the fool could have died! But she wasn't going to stand there and bitch about it to a comatose boy.

Also, she wasn't with Jason at the moment, no, she'd been asked to stand in over Raven while Dick slept, and Alfred handled Jason's bandages, and the family was on patrol.

Now, Kate hadn't ever met Raven, hadn't ever encountered the demon, and had never really cared about Dick's, or Tim's, or Damian's stories regarding the Titans or this demon. No, it wasn't personal, just Kate had her own problems and quite frankly she wasn't interested in the stories of a group of teenagers. But now, she was standing in a room, with Duke's music playing, drawings from Damian scattered about, a pile of books Tim and Dick had brought in, Stephanie's homework, and Babs' computer set up. There were other oddities in the room, signs of Bruce, and of Alfred being here, a lot. Sighing she walked in and flopped into the seat.

The young gray woman didn't respond to her presence at all, Kate had heard a lot about the expressiveness of the shadows, but tonight, there was nothing.

"I'm only here because Alfred said he wanted privacy changing Jason's bandages," Kate informed the girl. "It's not like Jason has something I haven's seen before, but I guess the guy likes his privacy. I get that, I mean he's got a zillion safe houses.

"And then there's you, and I'm informed Alfred already changed out your bandages. Is your skin always grey? Not to be rude or anything, but you're the first demon I've ever met. I bet that would have really messed with segregation big time. Are you white? Or are you black? I guess that'd be a grey area, no pun intended."

Kate sighed as she looked the young woman over, she looked so tired, serine, but exhausted. It was like there was a whole other battle going on, and it was one they couldn't see or know about.

"You know, I don't know anything about magic or stuff, but you look like hell right now, and I don't think that's normal. Perhaps when you wake up you should take time off, go see a movie or something. Sorry, Dick said you were a book girl, so maybe go to the beach or something," she shrugged. Kate honestly had no idea what the demon would find fun. "Do demons even like the beach?"

No response.

"Well, if not, go try it, it's cool. And you don't look like a demon, I'd expect you to have red skin, glowing eyes, and horns or something on your head. Grey skin and a human look, it's not very demon like," Kate shrugged.

She hated dealing with the injured and strangers. She picked up a book at random, the _Iliad_ , opening it up she started reading it aloud.

* * *

Alfred had diligently tended to Miss Roth and Master Jason as best as he could, and he was starting to feel the exhaustion of it. Eleven weeks since the incident and neither had woken up. Jason's body was healing faster than a normal human's; Alfred had thought that to be remnants of the Pit though. There was a slightly pained noise from the young woman as he examined her wounds then, and he looked up to her face and his breath caught.

Staring back at him, for the first time in twelve weeks were the alert, dark, open eyes of Miss Roth staring back at him. He was so startled he dropped the gauze in his grasp.

"Where am I?" her voice rasped in the monotone she was known for speaking in.

"Wayne Manor, the boys… they insisted we bring you and Jason home," Alfred answered as he walked up to be better in her line of sight.

She winced as she nodded.

"Alfred! Jason's awake!" came a shout, which had Alfred's heart stopping, he'd have run for the lad had the young woman not bitten her lip as she hissed out in pain.

"Miss Roth…" Alfred started.

"Go, your grandson is a pain," she smiled weakly, Alfred looked at her unfinished bandages but he needed to see Jason himself.

"I will be back swiftly, Miss Roth," he assured her as he strode with purpose out of the room. Jason was sitting up, dazed and a bit confused, and Alfred's heart stopped at the sight.

"Shit! Where is she!?" Jason shouted, there was no way the lad should even be up, but Jason was furiously trying to detangle himself from the lines.

"Master Jason, calm down," Alfred intercepted his charge then as Dick and Bruce frantically tried to calm Jason.

"No! She's being stupid and going to die if you don't stop her!" Jason shouted.

"Whatever do you mean Master Jason?" Alfred started.

"Someone knock us out! Now! Raven's stupid empathy!" Jason snapped, but it was too late, there was a surge of blackness through the house, as everything shattered, and Jason; who should not have been able to move at all, was up and out of the bed.

There was a lot of blood on Raven's body, and Alfred's breath hitched seeing it.

"What happened?" Bruce demanded.

"The damn thing we were fight about," Jason snapped. "She used all her empathy on fixing me up."

The young woman's heart monitor showed her heart was weakening as they pulled her down to the cave to fix this.

Alfred could only thank her for saving Master Jason, but he was now frantically trying to help Bruce stabilize the demon as the boys gathered round and someone called for Leslie. There was a lot of blood coming from the young woman's recently healed wounds. However, his eyes flicked up to see Jason standing there perfectly alright, and he could not be disappointed with Raven. He just didn't want her to die from saving Jason.

* * *

It'd been a week since Jason had woken up, and the way he explained it was that the final blast had had Raven tearing their souls from their bodies before they could be killed as she unleashed her empathy attack. Since then, she and Jason had been stuck together in a state where they were alert to everyone and everything around them; meaning they'd both been around the entire twelve weeks they'd been unconscious; and watching. Raven had kept Jason from 'walking into the light'. The week they'd both simultaneously flatlined was apparently the day a fight had erupted between them and Jason had walked into the light, Raven had dragged him out only to be stuck in it herself until they had shocked her heart.

Now Bruce sat with the demon and stared at her, wondering just how much she and Jason had gone through these past months that no one had been aware of or privy to because they had been souls and Jason wasn't talking about it.

Now, the young woman was comatose, her body more damaged from the stress of her healing all of Jason's injuries, and she was unconscious. Again.

"Victor is coming," Bruce said to the young woman. Dick had been talking to Victor since the start of this, and it was apparent the two were close. Victor had nearly started an intergalactic war trying to get here, but the Lantern Corps were detaining Victor so he didn't do something recklessly stupid.

"How is she?" a small voice had Bruce snapping around to see Jason's eyes glued to Raven.

"She is suffering, the stress of her powers has reopened some of her internal wounds, but she is healing. More rapidly than before, but still, slow," Bruce said. He had half a mind to call Constantine for help now, but he refrained. Until this was too much, he would try to handle it.

"Is she going to live?" Jason asked.

"I don't know," Bruce answered. Jason nodded and remained silent for a long time.

"You know… when I met her, before I died, she was… she was good to me. Tried to help me with my anger, not that it worked," Jason shrugged. "And I don't know, I guess, I guess it always stuck out to me, because when I attacked Tim at the Tower, I couldn't hurt her. Funny isn't it, could damn near kill my brother, and beat the shit out of his friends, but I couldn't hurt her. And now, I might have killed her."

"This is not your fault Jason," Bruce started.

"Yeah it is, I was so mad when those things hurt my friends, and when I ran into her… I fast talked her into getting them back Bruce. We'd have never gone after them if it was Raven's plan we'd follow. And after all the months of arguing with her about life and death, she did that…" Jason shook his head. "It's my fault, I took her there, I got her hurt, I nearly got us killed, and she's been fixing the problem since then."

There was a flicker of shadows then and Bruce blinked, Jason was gone, and he just didn't know what to say to what Jason to make him see this wasn't his fault.

* * *

The day really woke up, her eyes fluttered opened as she felt the last her broken bones finally heal which had her staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. She blinked, then opened her mouth, nearly gagging at the cottony feeling in her mouth before she tried to shift and move.

"Miss Roth, I am pleased to see you're awake, again," a voice had her looking over wearily to the man. Alfred Pennyworth; a man she knew to be an imposing force and she'd only met a few times because of Dick and Tim.

"Jason?" she rasped, there was a cup brought to her lips as she was slowly helped up.

"He's quite alright, Miss Roth," Alfred's voice was sure and soothing.

"Good," Raven winced when the cup was finally taken away from her lips. She was propped up in the bed, and noticed the obscene amount of machines she was hooked up to for the first time since waking and then she softened remembering the past months, and how she'd seemingly acquired a few new friends from the looks of things around her.

"I wanted to thank you, Miss Roth," Alfred said suddenly.

"What?" she blinked up at the old man who sat suddenly, she was trying to blink away the sleep and grody feeling in her eyes then.

"You have been a very loyal friend to Master Richard, Master Timothy, and Master Damian, and you nearly died saving Master Jason. And I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for the lads over the years," Alfred said.

"That's nothing," Raven started monotonously.

"On the contrary, it has meant a great deal, and I do believe it is time to thank you for your kindness to them," Alfred said.

"They saved me first," she dismissed. Raven didn't know why he was thanking her for common kindness, and she believed that one should be willing to go to Hell and back for friends, and she would continue to believe that. Raven was never going to let them down; even at the expense of her life.

"Thank you, Miss Roth, and you are welcomed her always," Alfred said. Suddenly there was a crash outside the room and Alfred frowned.

"Excuse me Miss Roth, it appears that the young Masters are having another disagreement, I will be back, think you could stomach some tea?"

Raven nodded unable to really say yes or no because she was a bit baffled at the warmth she was receiving from the older man. Once alone Raven sighed as her head fell back, she grimaced a bit feeling sticky, but she'd shower and be on her way in a bit. Suddenly there was a cracking of the door which had her head snapping up as she stared at the intruder.

* * *

Jason saw Alfred leave and slipped silently into the room; he'd been visiting Raven when he was sure no one else would be there. He blinked in shock when she stared back at him for the first time since he'd woken up.

"You're awake," he whispered more to himself than her as he slowly approached.

"Yeah, and you're alright," she smiled slightly then.

"You're a moron," he snapped.

"You're alive, and no rehab," Raven countered. And he sat on the bed to glare at her.

"I didn't need you to do…" he started.

"Shut up now Jason, because I chose to save you, you didn't make me, you didn't do anything wrong, I chose to save you," she said firmly. He looked down at his clasped hands then.

"Why?" he whispered, not that he wasn't grateful to her or nothing, but no one ever saved him without something being attached to his rescue. Talia, Bruce, Dick, everyone, no one ever saved him because he was him.

"Because… you're Jason Todd, you deserve a chance to live, you beat death once, and you've fought it every step of the way. Also, I kind of like you, and would be sadden to lose you when I've come to consider you a friend," Raven answered. He blinked twice before he looked up at her.

"What?" He blinked, aside from Roy, Kori, Artemis, and Bizarro he'd never had many friends.

"Yes," she answered. "We were stuck together for Azar knows how long, so I think of you as a friend."

"I nearly got you killed, twice, and you think… you think we're friends?" he asked in bafflement.

"I chose to follow you, I knew what I was doing, and as to everything else… shit happens," she shrugged.

"Really? The angelic demon is saying that?" he smiled slowly.

"Yes, now, help me get off these machines!" she pleaded. "I want a shower!"

"Okay, okay, no magic attacks please, I still am stiff after the past months," he warned her as he helped her get off the machines.

"Why would I blast you? I need you to get me to the shower, I don't have the energy to blast you," she sighed. Jason had pulled off most the wires when Alfred appeared.

"Master Jason!" Alfred's voice had him twisting around to look at him.

"Uh…"

"I want a shower, I'm sticky," Raven stated.

"And you have a catheter in, so unless Master Jason wishes to aid you in removing it, wait a moment for assistance," Alfred chided.

"He's got a point," Jason informed the demon.

"I hate being injured, next time we do my plan," she muttered.

"You're implying that there'll be a next time."

"With you, I put the chance of having another mission or team up together very likely," Raven said with such authority he didn't have the heart to argue with her.

"You're not bad demon."

"I just want a shower," she muttered indignantly.


	39. Babysitting

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Babysitting…**

Raven happened to like her job, she had found it to be surprisingly steady. Going to Gotham University Raven had been hired for a babysitting agency, she had been all over Gotham that way. And she'd made an interesting friend in her philosophy class; billionaire, playboy Bruce Wayne's second wayward son: Jason Todd. He was pretty cool, scary smart, but with his reckless ways, and cavalier attitude he was interesting. He had three brothers and a sister, and though he didn't talk about his family, and Raven didn't research it, she knew his relationship with his family.

However, that was what had brought her to where she was tonight as she looked at the gate her cab had puled her up to, and looked at the address her agency had given her. Pursing her lips she thanked the driver, paid her fee as she got out of the car. Walking up to the gate she noticed the intercom, pressing the button she waited a beat.

"Who dares to come to the evil lair!?" a childish voice demanded.

"Oi! Demon spawn, release the button, who's this?" a new voice gruffly snapped.

"Jason?" she asked.

"Raven?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was hired as the babysitter," Raven answered.

"No shit."

"Can I come up to the house?" she asked.

"Gimme a sec, _You_ put that down you troglodyte!" Jason shouted. Raven heard the gears of the gate start opening then. Raven shook her head as she started walking up the extensive drive, she arrived at the door of the manor when it was yanked open harshly, she was greeted with a frazzled Jason with a young teen in a headlock, and a ten year old dangling by the arms.

"Fuck, I've never been so happy to see you!" he gasped.

"I thought you were in New York with the team," Raven said.

"Dick's sick, Al's with Bruce and Cass in England, and I Need Help!" Jason pleaded.

"Well, that's what I was hired to do, now put the child down, and release the teen."

Jason did just that and the kid lunged for the teen.

"Shit! Jay!" the teen shouted as he leapt up onto Jason who was built like a mountain, Raven caught the child's shirt collar and pulled him to her.

"Hello," Raven greeted the boy, putting a hand on her hip as she smiled at the kid. "I'm Raven."

"Damian," the boy answered.

"Nice to meet you," Raven said.

"Save us," Jason whispered in her ear which had her shooting her friend an unimpressed look.

"And you are?" she asked the teen who looked about fifteen or sixteen and clinging to Jason's back, peeking over the elder's shoulder.

"Tim," the teen answered.

"Nice to meet you, now, there will be no fighting tonight, and Jason, I know you can cook so I expect you to do so," she said. "Come on."

The boy growled but stomped off.

"How do you do that?" Jason asked. "And get the fuck off, Tim!"

"Are you sure he won't kill us!?"

"Because we have a witness now, and killing Raven is suicidal," Jason snapped, and the teen climbed off him.

"Kay, I've got homework, and Steph's coming over," Tim shouted as he bolted.

"Care to explain why you were manhandling a child?" Raven asked.

"The brat is lashing out, because of the divorce. Talia's… fuck, I don't even know where the witch is, but Bruce, Al, and Cass are out for the next two weeks, looking at schools for Cass, and Dick's got the flu, I was the emergency contact person for Tim because he and the prince would kill one another if left unsupervised."

"Ah," she nodded as she pulled off her coat.

"Yeah," he groaned. "I hate being the responsible sibling."

"Understandable, so, what are you cooking for dinner?" Raven asked. They walked into a massive kitchen and she sat at the counter as she tried to catch her bearings.

Ten minutes later Raven was sitting at the kitchen table working Damian's algebra homework with him as Jason cooked, and Tim sat in the kitchen with Jason. Raven ignored Jason glares, and Damian's smirks. She had a feeling she did not want to get in the middle of that war, whatever it was. It was after everyone was asleep that Jason walked her to the door.

"Think you could come… all weekend?" Jason asked as he got the door for her.

"Yeah, I just have the English essay, but I'm available," she answered honestly.

"Great! I'll just call you then," he smiled and Raven's heart did that weird thing it normally did when he smiled. "You're a life saver Rae, and I got you a cab, so I'll walk you down the drive."

"Thank you," she smiled a bit as they walked in companionable silence.

* * *

After Jason got Raven loaded up in the cab he waved her off and watched her go. Relieved she had promised to text him and send him a picture of her safe in her apartment (it was Gotham!), before he walked up to the house.

"She's pretty," Damian sighed then.

"Off. Limits. Brat." He grounded out to loom over his youngest brother.

"Are you dating her?" Damian snapped back.

"No," he answered flatly. It wasn't for a lack of interest but he was not fucking up his schooling and grades for a girl; delinquent he might be, but idiot he was not.

"I'm gonna ask her out!" Damian declared.

"Dude, you're twelve, she's not going to date you," Jason snorted.

"Like she'd date you," Damian retorted.

"She might," Jason shrugged. He was aware of Raven's attraction to him, the feeling was mutual, and she was easily his best friend besides Roy Harper. So, if he was going to date; not that he would, he'd ask Raven out. Besides, she was smart, interesting, and kept him interested.

"Yeah right, I'm going to ask her out, she's coming over tomorrow as well, correct Todd?"

"Kid, she's so out of your league."

He really hated Damian at times.


	40. Ice Cream With the Enemy

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Ice Cream with the Enemy…**

Red X was not a friend, he was not an ally, he was not a good guy. And she would normally attempt to catch him. But honestly, Raven was done with all of it for now as she stood there trembling on a rooftop, tears spilling from her eyes as she struggled to still her emotions. Red X stood on the other side of the roof.

She hadn't even been chasing him, she'd been escaping Garfield and had ended up here, clearly Red X had not expected her either as they both stared at one another across this desolate rooftop.

Red X moved first, he was fast, but Raven's emotions were haywire which made her powers wonky as she just released a shockwave of darkness collapsing on her knees as she clutched her head, the tears now streaming down her face as she sobbed. She didn't care about Robin's thief, she didn't care about whatever Red X was doing.

"Just go," she gasped as she furiously tried to rub the tear away, to hide them. "I don't care, I don't care. Just go!"

"Ooookay?" X's modulated voice drawled and then he was beside her.

"Didn't you hear me I said go!" she hissed as her head snapped up, all her powers cackling around her but not doing damage as everything in her was shredding apart.

"Look, Sunshine, I'm not such an asshole as to leave a damsel in distress," his modulated voice grated her nerves and he suddenly produced a handkerchief. "Here."

She blinked at it.

"Go on, take it, I'm not going to kick a Titan while she's down, ruins the fun," he said. Hesitantly Raven took it and blew her nose as she dried her tears. She didn't sit up as she hugged herself and curled up on herself, she didn't want him to see the pain, but she knew she wasn't hiding it. But as long she didn't look up he didn't have to know.

"Thanks," she managed.

"No problem, soooo, not to pry, but…" X started.

"What?" she growled as she looked down then. she didn't want to peek at the pity she was feeling off of him. There was something else with him too, but she was too tired to sift through the emotions of Red X.

"Who'd make the little bird cry?" he asked.

"Do you really want to know?" she demanded sharply.

"Well, it's not like we have anything better to do, you're not leaving and I can't work if you're here, also, I can't leave a crying girl alone, I was raised better than that," Red X stated.

"I don't need your pity," she snarled.

"I don't do pity, sunshine." There was something in that modulated tone which told her he was being honest, and the genuine concern with her had him sitting beside her. Raven peeked at him then.

"I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me, in bed with another girl," Raven muttered.

"What!?" he shouted; the genuine fury in him startled her which had her carefully assessing him. The genuine fury she felt from him was… confusing.

"Is the guy a moron!? Give me his name, I'll take this job for free!" Red X cracked his knuckles then.

"Why?" Raven blinked.

"Because… Well… Kay, don't take this weird, but you're awesome, and only idiots cheat on girls like you," X explained. Raven blinked as she hugged herself. "Besides, the ass sound like a dog. You should get better."

"Why would you care?" she asked.

"Because I don't like guys who pull shit like that," X stated again. "They give us all bad names, and you seriously deserve way better than him if he's cheating."

"He said it was…" she started.

"Nope, uh-uh, no, he's the dog, come on, I know an ice cream shop nearby, girls do that kind of shit, right?" he asked.

"Um…" she blinked.

"Come on," she looked at his offered hand. "Its not pity, so come on."

Raven was just too tired to worry about the oddities of this situation. Hesitantly she took his hand.

"So seriously, name?" he asked as he hit a button on his belt then. They dropped in an alley, and he looked at her.

"Beast Boy," she answered softly, still hugging herself.

"Good to know, now… ice cream, and then I dropp you off at your nest," he said.

"I don't want to go back."

"I'll drop you off at one of my nests, you can stay as long as you need even tell Chuckles if you want, but don't worry about the green bean, for now ice cream," Red stated. She blinked at seeing him in a domino mask, jacket, his uniform less conspicuous then. he had black hair, there was a white streak, and his features were odd… handsome, but odd.

"You're oddly nice, what are you after?" Raven asked.

"I'm a thief, I'm not an ass, come on, cookie dough for me, and whatever she wants," he said to the tender.

"Cookie dough," she replied.

"Best pick," he agreed as he paid for it which had them both sitting at the counter. X was a talker, Raven munched in silence on her ice cream. It was after a tub of ice cream that she walked with X out of the place.

"So my place or a hotel?" he asked.

"I just don't want to go home," she muttered.

"Kay, my place it is, come on, I got an apartment near here," he hooked her arm and then she found herself dropped on a couch. Raven sighed as X found a blanket.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"Yup, now you sleep, the greenling will have other worries," X grinned maliciously then.

"You're weirdly nice." She muttered.

"Not really, I just really hate it when girls cry," X said. "I was raised better than that."

"Hmm," she hummed as she curled up on the couch. "I'm not telling Robin."

"Do whatever you want," he shrugged.

* * *

Raven retrned to the Tower a week after hanging out with X to see Garfield dyed bright red.

"DUDE! SERIOUSLY! Who Did This!?" Garfield shouted.

There was a buzz on her phone, she blinked at the message.

 _-More to Come!_


End file.
